｡･ ﾟﾟ ﾟﾟ ･｡:Scandalicious II :｡･ ﾟﾟ ﾟﾟ ･｡:
by destiny57
Summary: It was only one word, but, alone, that single sound shattered Rin’s eardrums into millions of tiny particle. Only one person said her name the way that he did, and even though it has been years since she heard it, Rin could never forget the tingles...
1. Return to Tokyo

_**Author's Note:** Hi folks! I am back with the first chapter of the sequel to "Scandalicious"! I've taken the privilege of the 3 months of summer to write you this chapter! No, actually not really, I only write this in like a week. It was really easy to start writing the first chapter, but then I got one of those writer's block things, and then I stopped writing. Well, it wasn't until 3 weeks ago that I got over it so I finally finish the chapter. So with no more rambling, here is your sequel!_

* * *

**Return To Tokyo**

**Tokyo:**

She could not believe that she had survived throughout this whole day and still live to be in one piece. The exhausted Kagome made a left turn down Tokyo Square just in time after the traffic light had turn red. Even though it has only been 8 hours, Kagome felt like it had been days since she had start babysitting.

_Damn, another red light._ _30 minutes until Inuyasha will be home and I haven't even made dinner yet. And I still have to make two different stops before I could go home. Why did I decide to be a teacher? And furthermore, why did I ever agree to take babysitting as a weekend part time job? _Kagome thought as she stepped on the brake pedal.

Exhaling once her SUV had come down to a stop, the raven hair woman turned her head toward the passenger seat; suddenly all of her stress went away. Sleeping peacefully in the baby cradle was her barely 5-year-old son, Keiki. No matter how stressful a day was for the industrious teacher or how all of the students in her kindergarten class drove her crazy, Keiki had the ability to sooth away all of her stress once she took a glance at the cheerful child.

"Owww Kagome, Seiya just bit me!" Cried a high-pitched voice.

Kagome groaned in fatigue as she looked up in the rearview mirror, "Seiya, let go of your sister's hair," she said robotically. _Sango has better paid me quadruple for taking care of both of her energetic children. How did Miroku and her put up with them all day?_

"Kagome-san!" Cried the same voice, "Seiya is pulling on my hair."

"Misao," said Kagome while rolling her eyes, "if you would just teasing Seiya by using your hair as a toy, he would have not come after it."

"I wasn't using my hair as a--," argued the girl.

"Okay!" Kagome cut in suddenly when she parked in front of a two stories house, "we're here at last!"

"Home!" Seiya shouted happily when he saw the house.

Kagome turned around to look at the back, "I will be right back, Sara. Will you watch Keiki while I'm gone?"

Three pairs of eyes stared back at Kagome when she gazed over them. In the middle was a boy of two years; on his right was a girl who was a few years older than him with identical chocolaty brown eyes and silky dark hair. On the baby boy's left was another girl who was the oldest out of all the children. Her silver hair, which matched Keiki's, and her teddy-bear-like eyes stared back at Kagome's russet.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Sara," said Misao as she took off her seatbelt.

The other girl in the vehicle smiled and nodded in silent. She then turned to Seiya and ruffled his hair in adoration.

Kagome quickly got out of her SUV and opened the backdoor to unhook the seatbelt for the baby boy. She lifted him out of his seat and set him down to the ground. Following shortly after the boy was a girl who was a few years older than him. Kagome took the siblings on each of her side and lead them to the door of their home.

"Hey! I was planning to call to see where you guys are right now," The happy Sango greeted Kagome at the door with a pan in one of her hands, "how was it?"

"When Miroku warned me about how exhausted your children can make their babysitter to be, I really didn't expect it to be this horrible," Kagome smiled back at her best friend as she let go of Seiya and Misao.

Instantly, the two bouncing children raced into the living room and upstairs they climbed.

"I love your children, you know that Sango or else I would not have agreed to become their godmother, but I don't think I can pull another day with both of them at the same time," sighed Kagome, "Keiki was already hard enough considering he is only one, and having two more kids just really kill me."

"Wasn't Sara with you today too?" Asked Sango.

"Yeah, that is why Keiki is in the car," replied Sango's best friend.

"Hey before you go, what time are you going to be at the party tonight?" Sango asked.

"The party started at eight so I would imagine my family will be there at seven," replied Kagome, "and talking about time, I need to go pronto. I haven't made diner yet and I still need to drop off Sara by her father's work."

"Alright, I will see you tonight then," Sango called to Kagome as her friend hurriedly walked toward the gate.

The bright smile of Sara and Keiki greeted Kagome when she opened the driver's door.

"Did mama wake you up?" Kagome said to Keiki in her baby-talk voice.

"Actually he woke up when you closed the door a while ago," the little girl said softly, "he started to cry but he stopped when he saw that Sara was in here."

"Thank you for watching out for Keiki, Sara," Kagome smiled at Sara as she gave the little girl a lollipop, "here you go."

The tiny hands took the lollipop from and Kagome, but instead of eating the candy, Sara stored it away in her backpack. "Thank you, but daddy say that Sara can't have too much sweets in a day because it's not very healthy so Sara will eat it tomorrow."

"Oh your father and his health diet. He is such a hypocrite," Kagome scoffed, "Sara, someday you will have to make your own decisions and stop following your dad's rules all the time. You are not a baby anymore, you are old enough to break little rules like these."

"Sara is only 7 auntie," Sara giggled, "What time is it? Daddy say Sara need to be at his office at 5 o'clock sharp."

"Don't worry, I will get you there in time," Kagome said, "I see that your father had influence you a lot."

The 7-year-old shrugged lightly, "Where else would Sara turn to? It's not like Sara have a mother."

This remark of Sara caught Kagome off guard. "What do you call Kaguya? She has been living with you and your father since you were born." Kagome asked.

Sara opened her mouth slightly to reply but then she paused and decided to say something else, "You are right, Sara was just being silly."

Kagome's green SUV then pulled up to a huge building along the busy and industrious streets of Tokyo Square, "Well off you go, princess."

"Thank you very much for the ride, auntie," Sara smiled, "bye bye Keiki!"

At the mention of his name, Keiki waved his chubby hands in the air, "Boo-bye!" He yelled.

Laughing at her son, Kagome waved to Sara, and then she suddenly remember something. Rolling down her window, she poked her head out and yelled after her niece, "Hey Sara! Tell you father he had to be at the meeting tonight at seven!"

Just in time, Sara turned around before the automatic doors of the building close and smiled at Kagome with a nod.

Sighing in relief, the busy mother began to turn her wheel to turn the SUV around. "Mama is going to make your father's favorite dessert tonight," Kagome said to her baby, "Keiki!" (A/N: Keiki means cake in English.)

Sara's big pair of golden eyes searched across the full-of-activity room. The hall was humongous compare to most the rooms that Sara seen in her life. The ceiling reached up to 60 feet high with ancient Roman and Greek's images painted upon the calming sandy color cement. Brass and gold chandeliers hung in circular patterns around the room as neat as a newly spin spider web. There were 30 white poles surrounding the warm-nude color chamber, one in every 20 feet or so. The room was stretched out in the shape of a circle with multiple doors for entrances and exits leading toward elevators and other working offices.

Men and women in black business suit walked back and forth; several people were sitting on the waiting chairs and a big, round clerk counter stood opposite to them on the opposite side of the chamber. Skipping with a grin on her face, Sara approached the tall counter and walked through the side door like it was her home. Once she got inside, Sara hopped like a rabbit toward a woman that was sitting at one of the office desks.

The woman looked down at the petite figure and smiled knowingly, "Your father is in a meeting in his office right now. I'll call him and inform him that you are here."

Sara didn't say anything but to smile at the woman, and without a word, she climbed onto a chair and waited patiently.

The woman then dialed up a number, "I am sorry to interrupt your meeting, president," she say, "but your little jewel is here… Okay I'll tell her."

Sara raised her head to the woman when she hung up the phone.

"Your father says that he will be down shortly."

"Okay!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Los Angeles:**

_After three goddamn years of suffering and six years of struggling, it is about time! _Rin grinned at a pair of bright brown eyes that was staring back at her from the bathroom mirror. Her black hair hung tamely behind her shoulder like a long sheer drape. Her collarbones stuck out above her chest like hills. Her tan hallowed cheekbones and straight nose stood out of her asymmetry face.

Being a call girl was not exactly what the 25-year-old had imagined for her life to be after an unsuccessful engagement, experienced a few life and death situations, a lost lover, a son of 7, and running away from Japan.

At the same time from the previous failures, Rin had gained much wisdom. People in life mature as they grew older; Rin was no different. Her betrothal that her parents had promised before she was born had gone rotten and left her with too much damage. She was forced to move to Japan from L.A. when she was 16 and in the end she moved back to America again when the roof fell on top of her. She was put through hell by her ex-fiancé and furthermore the jerk left her a baby when he suddenly disappeared and no one knew where.

Rin was determined to come back to Los Angeles after the disaster of Tokyo and restart her life from scratch. She was determined to gave her son everything that a child desire and if she had to become a hooker to get enough money to raise her son, she would goddamn do it; that was exactly what happened. Indeed being a call girl was not exactly a decent or a proud job to talk about for Rin, but the job paid off the bills and fed her son.

The Riari's, Rin's family, was known for being the popular and picture-perfect family in America. Her father was a successful and respected businessman and her mother was a rich heiress with beautiful and grace beyond any women that Rin have met. Her little brother, Kohaku who was only 9 had also accomplished many things for his short life span.

Of course, being part of her seemingly perfect family, Rin was now considered an odd ball. She used to be like all of them, the sweet, smart, and beautiful girl next door that had the perfect life but all of that changed once she came back to America with a two-year-old baby in her arms. Her parents were ashamed of her though they were glad that she had made it through the coma, which she had pull through back in her previous year. They took her in after she came back in L.A., but Rin had enough with pretending to be perfect in her family. Japan had changed her, and Rin was not about to sit around to do nothing all day.

She knew that she could not depend on her father's money for the rest of her life, and she needed to get out of her mother's shadow. Though Rin resembled much of her mother's physique, she knew that she was nothing like her mother. She was never Miss. Asian American nor was she ever the collected and calm woman that her mother was.

When she turned 20, Rin moved out of her parents' house and rent a small condo for her son and herself. Her parents were content with the idea of their only daughter being independent, but they were appalled when Rin told them about her job. Even though they still support her idea about being a call girl, they did not agree with it like any parents would.

Nonetheless, Rin did not care. She had become cold and harsh compare to her old teenage years. She was shameless to tell people that, that was her job and whether they stick around or ran away, she did not care. She did not give any crap about the men that always surrounded themselves around her anymore. She did not care about men, period. All she cared about was making her son happy. All she cared about was how she will get through life without her parents help. She had made it clear to her parents that she does not need any assistant from them. That means no money being send to her.

_But time will come,_ She told her herself, _time will come when I would pull myself up from all of these messes._

Indeed, time did come. Six months earlier, the young woman received a phone call from a new client asking nervously for her to accompany him on a business date. Now business date was one of Rin's least favorite dates to go on, but she was broke at the time so she obliged to his proposition. It turned out that the guy she went on the date with was a multi-millionaire who was also a generous and respectable man. He was in his early 30's, and he took interest in Rin once they've met over dinner before their actual business date.

After the successful business date, this curious man called Rin again and asked her if she would be willing to go out with him on another business date. Instantly, Rin agreed for he paid her quite well the last time. Then paid business dates turned into paid party dates, which turned into friendly dates, which turned into, paid family union's dates! They were all paid jobs and Caleb Klein, this inquisitive man, never did touched her in any inappropriate places like any of her past customers, which made her puzzled. She came to respect the man, and she kept on dating him when he called. It was not until two months after their business dates-jobs that he popped the question of asking Rin on a real date.

She had to admit that Caleb was a quite something. And that something is going to support her financially and helped her son and herself out of their poverty state. She likes Caleb, yes, but only in a business manner. There was only one love in her life, and that is her son.

Tonight the mid-twenty beauty was getting ready to go on a date, a very special date, with this very special man. He says that it was only dinner at a fancy restaurant, but Rin knew better. Caleb Klein did not just fly to Beverly Hill for a day and then had a family reunion without her company for nothing. Something was up and Rin knew exactly what.

"Is that a new dress?"

"Oh my god!" Rin jumped to see a pair of golden-tiger eyes staring at her. "You scared me, Katan."

"My apology," said Katan still staring at his young mother, "is that a new dress?" He repeated.

"Oh, why yes," smiled Rin, "I didn't know that you were so interest in what I wear until now."

"I am not," the 7-year-old shrugged, "but that dress looks too flashy to be unnoticeable. What is the special occasion?"

"A date."

"A date?" Katan raised one of his eyebrows, and then it hit him. "Mr. Klein, is it not?"

Rin nodded.

Though her Katan had only live for seven years, Rin could not believe the person that was standing in front of her was her son. He looked practically like a young teenager, a very handsome one at that. People had told Rin often that her son should apply for Abercrombie and Fitch's Kid, but she knew Katan better. The elementary kid could care less about some cheesy modeling job that would only hold a contract of a couple of years for him. Her adolescent son was more into the reality of life.

Not only was Katan was intellectual sharp; he was also a very accomplished boy. Though he never applied for Abercrombie and Fitch, he was voted baby of the year when he was three. His pictures were posted everywhere in California for diaper ads. In addition, Katan was also ASB president of his school. He made the junior baseball's league with the average of pitch of 95 MPH! (A/N: For those who don't have a clue about baseball, 90 mph is considered to be pro-league speed.)

Taking a long breath, Katan said quietly, "the land lord came by the house today, he told me that if we don't pay the rent for next month he will kick us out."

_Well, that just ruined my excellent mood. _Rin thought lightly of the situation.

Even though her job covered for their food, Katan's private school fee, and the basic needs for everyday, Rin still doesn't have enough money to pay her every month apartment's fee. She wanted the best of the best for her son, therefore Rin moved them into a very expensive condo, and the price was rather costly but she did not care.

"I will have a talk with him tonight," sighed Rin, "why don't you go play outside with some kids."

"I prefer not."

"Why not?"

"Mother," said Katan with his monotone, "unlike most 7-year-old children, I, to put this nicely, am not as ludicrous. Why should this Katan spend his valuable time with a bunch of worthless bamboozles."

"For the millionth time, Katan, please don't refer yourself in third person like that."

"Can't help it," Katan vaguely rebut.

"Anyways, I think it's nonsense," Rin said defensively, "You are just as normal as any kids."

"Really?" Katan raised one of his eyebrows, "tell me then. How many 7-year-old do you know that is 5'6, have silver hair and golden eyes, able to fluently speak four different languages, skipped three grades because he was too smart, and was able to carry on intelligent conversation with adults about the holocaust, Greek and Roman historical sights, political news, Italian arts, and the importance of self-esteem?"

"Okay so you are not _exactly_ the everyday elementary kid, but look on the bright side. Everyone loves you," Rin smiled.

"I don't need society's approval. I live my life by my own rule and if people don't like it then they are welcome to get lost," Katan said stubbornly as he stood up, "I'm going to work out at the O-Gym."

"With who?"

"A female companion."

"Uh huh," Rin said slowly, "and may I ask how old is this female companion of your?"

"Old enough."

"Don't start with me young man," Rin made a face.

"Alright, she's in middle school."

At this, Rin could only make a mischievous face. "Another word, she is at least four years older than you. I assume that she does not know your real age?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to tell her?"

"Nope."

"Katan--"

"Mother, we are just going to work out. I am not interest in any kind of romantic relationship with this particular one or anyone else at present for that matter," Katan informed Rin, "Now if you would excuse me, I am going to be late for my date."

"Make sure you are back here--."

"9 PM, I know," Katan waved to Rin as he left for the front door.

With a knowing smile on her face, Rin stared after her speedy matured son. The way he walked away from her, such confident and pride.

_Just like him…_

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo:**

The light hair youngster nodded as she started to kick her dangling feet up and down while waiting quietly. Suddenly, Sara noticed heads of women started to turn. The little elementary scholar knew who it was immediately; she hopped off the chair and ran out of the check-in area with her arms stretched out like an airplane.

Sesshoumaru nodded his head one side to a woman that was looking at him and then another as he approached the register counter of the company. Out of the horde of intoxicated women with strong perfume sticking to clothing, Sesshoumaru spotted a little girl running toward him with a big smile on her baby face.

"Daddy!" Sara exclaimed as she wrapped her little arms around his neck once Sesshoumaru had lean down to pick his daughter up. "How was your day, daddy?"

"Decent," replied Sesshoumaru. He then turned toward the woman that was behind the counter, "Do you have any more paper work that needs my approval?"

"Yes sir, but it's not crucial because they can be settle over during the meeting before the big show," said the secretary.

"Does that mean daddy will get the rest of the day off with Sara?" Asked Sara.

"That is correct," said Sesshoumaru as he set Sara down onto the ground, "Where did you get that candy from?"

"Auntie," Sara answered, "but Sara listened to Daddy by not eating it. See?" The little girl raised up her fully wrapped lollipop to Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, I see that," Sesshoumaru said.

At that moment, a woman with blonde hair walked up to Sesshoumaru and smiled seductively at him as she gave him a light peck on the cheek. She then gasped when she saw Sara, "My, my what marvelous eyes you have!"

"This is Sara," Sesshoumaru explained.

"Please to meet you," Sara smiled brightly at the blonde.

"Oh please tell me that you are putting her in the company's anniversary fashion show, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Sara is not a model," Sesshoumaru said vaguely.

"Well--then why is she here?" The curious woman was obviously confused, "Oh well whatever, listen I need to talk to you--"

"--This is not a good time," Sesshoumaru frowned.

"--Of course it is!" Smirked the woman, "I'm free tomorrow night and I was thinking that perhaps we--"

Once again Sesshoumaru interrupted the woman, "--I am busy tomorrow night."

The blonde pouted and tried to look hurt as she grabbed Sesshoumaru's collar and pulled him toward her perky chest, "I am sure that you could spare some time for me, right?" She whispered in his ear, "I bought something especially for you yesterday. It would be a shame if you decide to miss out."

Sesshoumaru was beginning to feel aggravated with this woman's forwardness. He had only met her about two days ago (or was it three?), and they end up spending one night together. He was partially drunk that night and he didn't feel like going home; she offered a place for him to stay so he obliged. Sesshoumaru felt nothing for this blonde-wanna-be and moreover he can't even remember the woman's name. He greatly disliked women who became attached to him just after a one-night stand and this woman was no exception.

Even though Sara had no idea what was going on, she could tell that her father did not like the woman. This seemed to always happen to her father, women always swarm all over him and no matter how he put it; they never seem to get the message. The 7-year-old blinked a couple times as she started to grasp onto Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "You can't be with her tomorrow night, we are suppose to head to the dojo, remember?"

"I remember clearly, Sara," Sesshoumaru turned to Sara and then back to the blonde, "as you can see, I'm going to be busy."

"And just who are you anyways" The blonde smiled as she whispered to Sara, "you dumb, obnoxious little girl?!"

"My daughter always come first," Sesshoumaru growled at the woman's remark.

Instantly, the woman let go of Sesshoumaru. "Daughter?" Her head quickly looked down at Kanna and then back at Sesshoumaru's face, "...Daughter!?"

"Could you not see the resemblance?" Sara laughed as she pulled Sesshoumaru out of the blonde's grasp.

"N-no, of course, I mean yes… but daughter?!" The blonde repeated.

"Like I said," Sesshoumaru said, ignoring the woman's reaction, "I am occupied tomorrow night. Now if you excused us uhh--"

"...April!!!"

"That's right, I remember now," Sesshoumaru played along, "Good night April."

Leaving the pissed off blonde behind him, Sesshoumaru lead Sara out of the main door of the building. He was glad to get away from the wretched woman along with many others that were in that place at that moment.

"Can we stop by Vera Wang?" Sara asked Sesshoumaru as approached a green Toyota Tacoma.

Opening the door, Sesshoumaru lifted his little girl up on the tall truck. "Why?"

"Well, you see? Sara got a dress from there yesterday morning--"

"Sara, how many times did I have to tell you--"

"If it makes you feel better, you don't have to pay for it," Sara ducked her head with a cheesy smile. She was scared to look up to see the expression on her father's face. It was no surprise to her that her father's face was like a rock, but there will be time when it would have some expressions on it, and at those time it was either you would be beyond happy to see him or you would be extremely scared to death.

Sesshoumaru was concentrating driving on the road but the quick-minded child knew that this was not over. It was obvious that he was angry with her.

It was not until when they parked in front of the designer's door that Sesshoumaru began to speak, "Who is it this time? Is one of my models? Photographers? Friends? Designers? Secretaries?"

"It's hard not to be tempted, Daddy. You just have too many admirers that Sara doesn't see why Sara should not use them to her advantage. They all wanted to buy Sara presents so Sara just took what was offered to her," Sara explained, "Is that so wrong?"

"Yes, very," Sesshoumaru said as he opened the door for his daughter.

"But you do it all the time," Sara argued back, "you always went on business trips with all of those pretty ladies."

"And it is exactly like you said, they were only business trips," Sesshoumaru told Sara. He then turned to the clerk at the counter.

"May I assist you?" Said the clerk.

"I have a dress that was put under the name 'Sara Michiyo' this morning?" Sara said in her most formal tone, "Here is my ID."

The clerk smiled at Sara, "Oh no, you don't need to show your ID. I remember you from yesterday when you came in. Let me go and get your box. If you two would excuse me."

A short awkward moment followed and the woman was back with a big rectangular beige box in her arms. She handed the box to Sesshoumaru and thanked the customers for stopping by.

"Good bye, please come again," The clerk bowed as the two walked out of the shop.

Hugging the wrapped gift box, Sara bit her lower lip for she did not know what to do or say next. Her first option was to apologize to her father and hopefully he would let her keep the dress that was already purchased, or he might make her return it. On the other hand, she could just open her present and enjoy herself to see the dress that her father's secretary bought for her, but her father would be, in no doubt, angry with her. Considering the pros and cons for both choices, Sara took a deep breath before speaking in her most sincere voice.

"Daddy, you are not mad at Sara, are you?" She gave Sesshoumaru the puppy-dog eyes.

Taking his eyes off the road for a mere second to look at the young girl, Sesshoumaru felt quite uneasy at his daughter's attempt of the eye-trick. He quickly returned his attention toward the road just in time to see a red traffic light ahead.

"I am extremely disappointed in your misbehavior, Sara," Sesshoumaru started with his lecture while stepping on the brake.

"I am sorry. I feel awfully terrible," Sara nodded.

Nothing more were said throughout their whole trip toward downtown of Tokyo. Sesshoumaru parked his truck against he street's curb when they were near the food quarter. They, father and daughter, side by side started toward a fancy French restaurant with the label "Bon Appetite" in the front.

"Ummm Daddy?" Sara waited patiently after the waitress set their dinner down the table.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that Sara could still keep her present?" Sara asked, referring to her Vera Wang gown.

Sesshoumaru took a look at Sara for a while and then at her food plate. "If you would eat all of the veggies then I shall consider of this possibility?" He demanded.

Sara, like her father, stared down at her dinner plate. She gave a quizzical look at the colorful vegetables that were displayed upon her serving dish. "Are you sure this food is sanitary?"

"This restaurant did not received a 5-star rated restaurant three years in a row for nothing."

At this, the young daughter of Sesshoumaru started to smile. She looked innocently at her father and then back at her dinner plate. "But how do you know that they might not just get a new chef, and he might be a clumsy cook and accidentally left some poisons in my food."

"Sara--"

"It is a possibility, daddy! You would not want for your _only _child to get poisoned, do you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter with an unemotional expression, "Just eat the food."

"Do I still get to keep my dress though?"

Sesshoumaru turned his head toward his daughter and gave out an unnoticeable sigh. She was his only intimate bloodline that is still alive. After a year of residency in Australia, Sesshoumaru was contact by his half-brother, Inuyasha, and was confirmed that his fiancé had just awoke from her two-year coma, but Katan -Sara's twin- was dead due to the child's terrible health. However, before, he could plan a flight back to Japan, Inuyasha had contact him again informing Sesshoumaru that his now ex-fiancé had coldly signed the disengaging contract to Sesshoumaru and her marriage, and left Japan. Now all he really had left is Sara.. Though troublesome and diva-like the child may be, she is his only family.

So what will he do with this troublesome little girl of his? He supposed there was no point of returning a dress that was already purchased.

Sesshoumaru concluded while rubbing his temples. "If I were to say yes, would you let your father eat his dinner without any further disturbances?"

"Thank you, daddy! You are _my_ hero," Sara exclaimed and began to eat her vegetables.

-----------------------------------------------

**Los Angeles:**

Similar to most guys, Caleb picked Rin up at the wrong time. They would always say a certain time, but they always either late or early.

'_He' was the only one that always on time,_ Rin smiled to herself when an image of her ex-fiancé appeared in her head. She then suddenly stopped on her track. Why was she thinking of _him_ all of a sudden? This was supposed to be a special night involving only Caleb and herself. She was not supposed to think about another man.

"Eg-hem," Rin cleared her throat and looked across the table to see Caleb's cavernous eyes looking at her. It was a clear fact that Caleb was much older than her, but he did not even look his part. Shaggy brown hair and green hazel eyes, Caleb's face reminded Rin of the one guy from Smallville whom played Clark Kent, whom real name she forgot.

"I am glad it's humid outside tonight," said Caleb, "perfect to walk off those calories, don't you think?"

_But you haven't propose to me yet. _Rin thought in anguish. She was waiting for him to pop the question the whole night during dinner, but he was just eating his food like nothing was going on. It was not like the 25-year-old had much to look forward to this date beside the proposal that she thought would happen. Rin, from the first time that they went on an official date, knew that Caleb would be the man to take care of her son and her. He was easy to please emotionally because their relationship depend on none, and he has money, lots and lots of green!

At times in her life, Rin wanted to slap herself at her growing selfishness. She would looked at her reflection and wanted to destroy it for she hated who she was becoming, a gold digger. She wanted everything for her child so much that she was willing to sacrifice her happiness for his. For this reason, she needed to marry Caleb; she needed him to be there to support her.

"Um-hm," Rin nodded with a bright smile. If it's one thing she had learn from her years of being a call girl, it is to be flawlessly fake. She had master this skill while watching the way the other call girls from her company acted around their dates.

"Waiter," Caleb waved his hand in the air to call for assistant.

"I have a proposition for you, Rin," Caleb said in his business tone.

Rin gulped hard as she gave him another fake assuring smile, "What is it?"

"I'm leaving for a business trip very soon," explained Caleb, "there is a colossal project that my company is a part of and it requires my absent in America."

"How long will you be gone for?" Rin's heart sank.

"Two months," Caleb replied, "and I want you to come with me."

"What?" Rin abruptly turned to face her boyfriend, "Why? When? Where?"

"This is a very important opportunity for me," Caleb continued on with his speech as if he didn't hear Rin, "it would bring my company publicity and profit if everything go according to plan."

"Well Caleb, I'll be glad to come along with you but what about Katan? You can't just simply think that I'll leave my son home for two months."

"Of course not," said Caleb faintly, "I have consider this issue, and I think that it would not be a bother if he was to come with us."

"Like a vacation?" Rin asked slowly.

"Yes," Caleb said as if he had never heard of the phrase, "I guess that would be an appropriate term."

"Oh wow!" Rin exclaimed while thinking of her son, "I am sure that Katan will be excited to come along. When are you leaving?"

"One week."

Rin nodded. She likes the sound of traveling out of America and to have Katan and Caleb with her would be even better. "I think it'll work out. Where are we going?"

"Oh you'll like it," Caleb negligently remarked. Suddenly, he stopped at his track when he saw something shiny on the sandy beach. He gave it a puzzle look and looked up to see Rin with the same expression.

"What is that?" Rin asked making a face.

"I don't know," Caleb said as he kneeled down and picked up the tiny object. He returned with the little object in his hand and looked up at Rin. "Rin?" He said looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Will you marry me?" With a faint smile of which Rin had never seen, Caleb held up one of the most beautiful ring that Rin had ever seen.

It was a white gold ring designed to fit perfectly on Rin's ring finger. The luminous object was encrusted with a huge rectangular shaped pink diamond, which was about 1/3 the size of her pinkie finger!

"Oh… my… god!" Rin choked the word out of her mouth. Her shaking hands reached toward Caleb and grabbed him in tremor. "Of course, oh lord!" Rin laughed when Caleb slipped the gold surface upon her finger. She grabbed onto Caleb's shoulder and embraced him fondly.

She knew that Caleb was going to propose to her tonight, but she did not expect it to be like this. This night! This beach! This sunset! This was perfect! This was amazing! This--this was not at all like Caleb.

_Someone must have set this up. Either that or someone told Caleb to do this. He is not the gushy type like how I want my future husband to be, but then again it is not like I like Caleb for his characteristics anyways. _Rin realized inside her head, though on the exterior her face she was happy beyond heaven.

"Oh my god, I can't wait to tell Katan about this!" Rin exclaimed as Caleb dropped her off at her condo. "I'll call you later."

"Good night, Rin. I love you." He awkwardly said.

"I--" Rin started. "--Good night."

Why was it so hard for her to say those three words to Caleb, or any guy for that matter? Rin tried to say it once to Caleb back when they first dated but the words felt so strange to her lips that she stopped from then on. The only person that she say it to often as she did was Katan, but that stopped too after he turned six. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.

It was Katan's sixth birthday and when Rin asked what he wanted, he told her that he wanted her to stop telling him that she loves him. It shattered Rin's heart into a million pieces to hear her son telling her such things, and the worse was that the way he looked and sounded to her.

"_Love is for the weak," Katan said with a stoned expression while looking out the window, "this Katan does not like being weak."_

Rin was on the verge of tears when he told her that, and she let it all out in front of her son that night. Katan, with a solemn expression, walked toward his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"_I didn't want to hurt you feeling, mother," Katan had explained, "I know that you cared about me, but I greatly dislike it when you say that phrase to me. I can't explain why I felt like that, but I just do. I care about you, mother; I care about so much that it pissed me off whenever you cry. Just trust me on this, okay? Trust me."_

And that was the end of Rin's phrase of "I love you" to anyone for that matter.

Before Rin could reach the door handle, the front door click and crept open.

Katan, from behind the door, moved out of the way for his mother to go in. The child followed her every moves with his pair of sharp amber eyes. There was something different about his mother, Katan was so sure of it, but what? His question was immediately answered as he glanced over his mother's left hand.

"Will I be invite to your wedding?" Katan asked sarcastically while still staring at his mother's hand.

At this, the raven-haired woman smiled, "We haven't set the date yet."

Katan said nothing as he walked into the kitchen. He had always a problem with the men that his mother was seeing. He knew that it was her job and that it involved of his mother being intimate with different people. To Katan, it was no business of him to butt in because he understood why his mother was doing what she did: him.

He liked the person that his mother was dating at the moment, he won't lie. The man was smart, and he was not an asshole like all of the other guys that his mother had dated. What was his name again? Kansis? Carter? Carl? Calvin?

"Caleb and I were talking and--" Rin's voice trailed in the background.

Caleb! That was it! Why did he have such a bad time with remember people's name?

Katan liked talking to Caleb for he seemed to be very laidback and conversant. However the young boy could only imagined this Caleb to be his mother's business partner or advisor, but never someone whom his mother would be marrying to. From what Katan had observe, the two adults not once have involved in any kind of deeply intimate conversations or moments.

"--So what do you think of it?" Rin asked Katan with a childish smile. She grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and jumped onto the loveseat that was behind her.

Sometimes the child wonder which one of them was the older person, he or his mother. "I think it's a considered situation," replied Katan tentatively, not really sure what his mother was talking about.

"Oh that's wonderful! I was afraid that you might be upset for missing school for two months--"

"Wait what?" Katan asked, "why would I be missing school for two months?"

"To go on the trip of course! Weren't you listening to me?" Rin asked.

Katan opened his mouth to speak, "I--," then he changed his mind, "who are all going?"

"Just you, me, and Caleb," Rin replied, "wouldn't that be fun?!"

"Wonderful," Katan said without any emotion in his voice, "where may I ask is the destination?"

Rin opened her mouth to answer, but she stopped and scratched her head. "You know? That is a good question. I have to call Caleb, but I'm sure it would be great to go on a vacation outside of the continent. You get to travel and see new places, Katan. You have always loved to learn and see new things!"

"I suppose you do have a point," said Katan, "but I do not want to miss school."

"Then I'll have Caleb enroll you in one of the schools then!"

"When will the departure be?"

"In one week."

Katan was quiet. He took a moment to consider his choice. He could go with his mother along with her new fiancé to wherever-land, tour the place, experience the culture, talked to the people, taste out the exotic gourmet, take a break from L.A.; however the worse part would be that he had to watch his mother with Caleb being romantic in front of his eyes, or perhaps not considering that their version of intimacy is considering of holding hands and kissing here and there. His second option was to stay home away from Caleb and his mother. What would that bring him? Oh yeah, two months with his bratty uncle, his too-nice-of-a-person grandmother, his over-worked grandfather, Californians whom he see everyday, eat the same American food, hear the same language, etc…

"I'll go," Katan decided.

"Alright!" Rin joyfully cheered, "We should go shopping tomorrow--"

"One thing though, mother," Katan rubbed his temples, "please try to keep it for the kid with Caleb when I am around."

"Oh it's not like I'm going to NC-17 in front of my own son," Rin rolled her eyes. "Beside," she added with a light shrug, "that won't happen any time soon. He and I are living in two different world, they don't mesh well together."

"Appreciated," Katan nodded with a fainted smirk, "I'm going to bed. Night."

"Well, alright…Sweet dreams honey," Rin smiled. _Now to call Caleb!_

Dialing up her new fiancé's phone number, Rin had to wait for three rings until Caleb picked up his cell phone. Without going through the small talks, Rin went into her conversations with Katan instantly. Through this all, the other line was quiet.

"--so he agreed that he would go with us," finished Rin, almost running out of breath.

"That is excellent, I would definitely enjoy the company of your son," said Caleb over the other line, "It would be beneficial for him as well if I take him to some of the business meetings that I will be attending in Tokyo on our trip."

"Oh Katan loves commerce!" Rin exclaimed in happiness, "I'm sure he would be with you in speed of light if you were to ask him to go with you in your To--"

…Silence…

"Rin?" Caleb's voice questioned after several seconds of silence, "are you there, Rin? Hello? Rin?"

"Tokyo?!" Rin's voice suddenly rang out loud, "as in Japan, Tokyo?!"

"The one and only," said Caleb as if Rin was too dim not to know where Tokyo was, "I told you that you would love this place. I'd figure that it would be the perfect opportunity for you to visit your own country."

"Y-yeah," Rin stuttered quietly, "Tokyo…great… yeah, you know what? It's late, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

"Did I say something wrong?"

"Oh no!" Rin blurted, "no, nothing wrong at all. You can never be wrong, dear. I'm just kind of shock that's all."

"Okay well, I will give you a call tomorrow if I received any updates on our trip."

"Sounds good, sweet dreams."

"Good night."

As soon as Rin heard the click from the other line, her body gave in and she fell on the loveseat like a dead man. How could this happen? After six years of hiding, she could not believe that she was about to return to her nightmare again. The problem was not the people; it was the vibe that the city gave her. Everything there reminded her of _him_, and if Katan were to be with her surely nothing good can come out of that.

_You got to think positive Rin! _Rin started to hit herself on the forehead. _Now what are the positive possibilities? I basically get to visit everyone again, to see how much he or she change or stay the same over the past years. I will get to see Sango, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Miroku again, that's good! But what would happen when Katan saw Inuyasha? Wouldn't he start to ask question about his origin then? Fuck!!!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo: **

"Quick people! I don't have all day!" A busy looking woman yelled out loud in the enormous ballroom. Her two working hands were on her hip as she barked at the men and women that were arranging furniture and party supplies around the room. Her ID tag printed with the text _Aya. Party Planner._

"Aya-san!" Called a young man with a clipboard, "We've got all of the supplies in place and everything is going smoothly to plan so far."

"So far? So far?" Repeated the angry woman, "So far is not good enough. I want it to go perfect the whole way! Sesshoumaru Michiyo paid me 35,000 yen an hour for being his party planner with the expectation of a perfect get-together with all of his trained partnerships and if tonight does not go the whole way, I'm screwed. And if I'm screwed then YOU ALL will get screwed. What are you looking at, hammer-face, get back to work!" She then turned to the helpless man with the clipboard, "And you, you keep checking around to make sure that everyone is attending at their own station."

"Yes maim," obeyed the assistant.

"Oh one more thing," said Aya, "how much time do we have left before Sesshoumaru Michiyo will get here?"

"Half an hour, maim."

"Good," smiled the woman, "now GET BACK TO WORK!"

Meanwhile about 20 blocks and a short highway distance away passed Tokyo's Square, the anime stations, a residential quarter, and down the avenue of Inu-Youkai stood a massive but isolated new mansion, which belonged to the official heir of Inutaisho Michiyo, Sesshoumaru. It was not necessary for the full pledged demon to live in this home of his deliberating that his half-brother's mansion was only about 500 yards away, but because the fact that Sesshoumaru tremendously valued his privacy, he had to built a new place for himself. Beside, he disliked that half-breed brother of his and there was no point of staying in an old house, which used to belong to his deceased father. He wanted his own place; something that he, himself, had constructed and put together with his own hands, just like his multi-millions company.

After buttoning up his iridescent blue blouse, Sesshoumaru turned toward his bed and see laying in front of him were two collar ties, one was black with crisscrossed blue lines while the other was same color as his blouse with strange golden colored roman designs on them. Carelessly, he picked up one of the two ties and was beginning to knot it before a clear-throat stopped him.

"Daddy, you should dress differently from everyone else," Sara remarked. She was sitting on her knees on the bed, and as usual an innocent smile painted on her baby face.

"Explain yourself," said Sesshoumaru.

"Just loose the tie," shrugged Sara, "everyone there will be wearing them, and you want to stand out. Sara thinks that daddy should just wear his blouse and suits."

"It's a business function, Sara."

"But it's _your _business function," Sara smiled knowingly. She waited a while for a reply, but there was none. At this point, the little girl knew that she had convinced her father to wear what she wants him to wear…again.

She did not know how she does it all the time, but it seemed as if her father would only listen to her and her only. Sesshoumaru was a thickheaded person and very controlling with his workers and people around him, family and friends. When it comes to Sara on the other hand, he was as loose as a water; maybe because it was just the Michiyo's charm.

Everyone in her family seems to carry that gene. Sara's grandfather, as Izayoi told her, was very charming, that was how he became so well known in Japan. Her father, without a doubt, certainly had more than enough charm. How could one explain all of the women that surrounded themselves with him all the time? Her uncle obviously had some charms as well or else he would not be able to marry such a beautiful woman like Kagome.

The silver haired heiress lived by the name of Michiyo, and surely Sara did a good job carrying out their famous last name. Young Sara had skipped three grades back when she first entered her elementary school for she was too bright; she was also an excellent pianist and already had single handedly composed her own music, which were played in the symphonic concert constantly. Not only that, she was voted Miss. Tiny-Tokyo two years in a row, and she is a talented dancer who had dedicate herself to ballet, jazz, and ballroom ever since the age of three.

"Ms. Maki say that you arecoming to my school tomorrow," said Sara, "may I ask why?"

"Considering that we are organizing an international fashion show in several weeks, the company needs all the promotion and self publicity that it could get. In all of this necessity, Jakken thought that we should sponsor some of the most popular places in Tokyo to get people talking."

"--And one of those places is my school?"

"That is correct."

"So what exactly are you planning to do?"

"I am sponsoring scholarship for potential athletes," replied Sesshoumaru, "I will be at your school for most of the day tomorrow meeting with your principal, gym teachers, and coaches."

"Is Kaguya coming with you?" Asked Sara.

"No."

"How about tonight?"

"Yes," replied Sesshoumaru, "why do you want to know?"

"Just wondering," shrugged Sara as she ran out of her father's bedroom.

Sesshoumaru watched his daughter as she zoomed out of his room with her two arms stretch out like an airplane. At that moment a faint smile appeared on his faultless face. Sara seemed so fragile and simple, yet those were the two farthest things, which his daughter was from. It was amazing for Sesshoumaru to watch how his daughter could one moment acted like a regular seven-year-old, eating ice cream cone or crying over a dirty dress, and then the next moment she would think instinctively like a clever fox.

It was her ever-changing characteristics that kept people guessing which one of them was the real Sara. So far, no one knew except Sesshoumaru and sometimes even he still doubted himself. However, it was good that no one truly know the real Sara. If that trend was to continue, she can stay protected and he would make sure that she would become stronger than any demons would dream to be because unlike most demons, Sara has received the ultimate gift...

---------------------------------------------------------

**Tokyo Airport:**

It was only 25 hours ago before that an anxious and fidgety Rin loaded her suitcases into the carriage machine at Lost Angeles Airport. Now 25 hours later, she was standing outside of Tokyo Airport waiting for a cab while in the background, her fiancé and son was carrying out their suitcases.

"So?" Caleb asked her when they got into the yellow taxi.

"What?" Rin asked.

"How do you feel?"

Rin took a deep breath as she think of the exact right word that would explain the way she was feeling at that moment. "Apprehensive," she decided.

"How come?" Asked Caleb, though he seemed to be attentive to something else at that moment.

"Just--I haven't seen or been in contact with anyone since I left six years ago," Rin shrugged and then laugh nervously, "I'll get over this feeling soon, don't worry."

From the passenger seat in the front, Katan stared at his mother from the rear-view mirror. Something was obviously wrong, and Caleb was too dense to notice it, but Katan knew. He had never seen his mother fidget so much before; she was nervous and appeared to fear over something.

"When will you be back from the meeting tonight, Caleb?" Katan asked the older man through his black sunglasses.

"11:00 PM in approximation," replied Caleb, "you are welcome to come with your mother and me."

"That is okay," Katan said, "I prefer to explore the city on my first night here."

"Where do you plan to go?" Rin asked her son.

"Touring the city, I suppose," Katan shrugged.

At this Caleb stared at Rin, "Are you sure that would be safe for him?" he whispered.

"My third degree black belt in martial art and fluent Japanese will get me through, don't worry," said Katan impassively.

"How did you--" Caleb started.

"Umm Katan has very sharp ears," smiled Rin nervously. She then gave her son a quick warning look. Katan was supposed to keep quiet about his keen senses.

"You look wonderful," Caleb took a glance at Rin when she stepped out of the bathroom, and then returned to his cell phone talking to some business partner.

Rin nervously grinned, "I haven't wear something like this for years."

Caleb had surprised her early that night by bringing in a big silver box with the label of "Poison" engraved on top. Inside the gift box was an assemble of the most exquisite kimono that Rin had ever seen. Silk and shiny the fabrics were with faded shades of pink water lilies and deep green leaves patterned upon the soft leaf-colored kimono. This kimono contained three parts of clothing: a simple sheer white robe, then the deep green top, and last but not least, the beautiful light green kimono skirt with the water lilies design.

"You look like a million buck," said Caleb, now hanging up his phone, "remind me of a geisha back in the day."

"Thank you," said Rin, "say have you seen Katan? I want to say goodbye to him before we go."

"He left 10 minutes ago, saying that he was heading out to see the city," replied Caleb.

"I see. Well, I'm ready to go. Look like you are too," said Rin as she grabbed a matching green handbag engraved with emeralds and sapphire gems.

They arrived at an over-elaborated, 30-stories-high building in a black limousine. There were flashes of cameras everywhere, which Caleb had warn Rin about. However, there were more cameras than what she had expected. With her three inches heel, Rin was taller than her date, which made her felt quite uneasy. Nonetheless, Rin flashed the paparazzi with her most daring and brightest smile.

After they had crossed the red carpet area and passed the paparazzi, Caleb and Rin approached the entry door of the building. Looking around, Rin noticed the real gold logo text that was marked in front of the building.

_Playpen huh?_ Rin looked at the Japanese and English text. "Caleb, you did not tell me that you are in partnership with a porno magazine cooperation." She whispered.

At this, Caleb looked amusedly at Rin, "This is not a porn company. It's true that this company has some of the most daring photographs of erotic models and collections, but they are not pornography. There is a difference between porn and sultry."

They entered the big hall of Playpen and were direct toward the third floor, which was supposedly where the gathering was.

"Do you want something to drink?" Caleb asked Rin when they entered the ballroom.

Rin, who was too distracted from the scenery, did not reply. The cream color ballroom was shaped in a circle with a gigantic, crystal chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Surrounding the room were French windows that stood approximately 9 feet tall. In the background, a music piece composed by Wolfgang Mozart was playing by a pianist and a symphony orchestra in a far corner. There were men and women dressed in elegant western and eastern clothing standing all over the room with strong and toxic colognes sticking to their skin. They were all of different races, Caucasian, Asian, African, American, Europeans, and even Australians. This was obviously a big night for the host.

Caleb had not told Rin much about the host of the bash, nor did she care to ask either. All her fiancé told her was that this meeting was the night that all of Playpen's sponsors, supporters, and partners were getting together to talk over the upcoming fashion show that was held by this company. It was their five-year anniversary fashion show and it was going to be huge.

"Do you want something to drink?" Caleb asked Rin again.

This time she heard him and turned her head. "No, I'm fine for right now."

"Rin?!" A masculine voice called out, "Rin Riari?!"

Rin turned toward the voice and her jaw dropped, seemingly can't go any lower. It had been six years and he had changed but she could still recognize the boyish face behind the dark mustache. "Miroku!"

"It is you! I knew it was your ass when I saw it walked into the room," Miroku said.

"Long time no see," smiled Rin at her old friend. _Still the joker!_

"It has been too long," Miroku said as he gave Rin a hug, "wait 'til I tell Sango and Kagome about this."

"A-are they both here?" Rin asked, now with a nervous feeling growing.

"Of course, and Inuyasha as well."

Rin's heart leaped at the thought of her old friends being in the same place as her. She was planning to visit them all one by one at their house, taking thing slowly, but this was too fast.

"Oh I want you to meet someone," Rin said as she grabbed Caleb's arm out of the blue, "this is my fiancé, Caleb Klein."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Klein," Miroku said in English as he shook Caleb's hand. If he was surprised, Miroku did not show it one bit. "I heard of you before, are you not one of the CEO from Sephora?"

"Yes," nodded Caleb, "I have heard plenty about you, as well, but never did I imagine Rin to know Miroku Goto."

"The same goes with myself," Miroku said. He then turned to Rin, "Kagome and Sango are at the food court right now. I think you should go and find them, Rin."

"Of course," Rin jumped, "I'll see you later." And without the time to wait for her fiancé to reply, Rin hurried away toward the food court leaving Caleb and Miroku to discuss their business.

The food court was clear across the floor of the ballroom, and it took Rin a while to get to the other side, but she finally managed to reach her destination. Like two peas in a pod, Rin spotted her two old friends right away. Rin's heart pounded faster and faster as she approached the back of Sango and Kagome.

"Excuse me?" Rin asked and touched the shoulder of the two women.

Instantly, Kagome and Sango turned around to face a familiar face that they haven't seen or heard from in six years.

Kagome's jaw dropped and Sango's eyes blinked furiously as if she had saw an UFO.

"Rin?!" Sango spoke finally.

"OH MY GOD! It's you!!!" Kagome exclaimed.

"Hey!" Rin forward herself into Sango's and Kagome's arms as the three embraced one another.

"When did you get here?" Sango asked.

"How long are you staying?" Kagome questioned, "Where on earth did you get this gorgeous kimono?"

"Why didn't you call us?" Sango butted in.

"How come you didn't write to us? Or contact us when we tried to reach you?" Asked Kagome.

"Why are you here?" Both girls said together.

Sometimes, Rin thought that she smiled too much but she could not help at this moment. Her teeth were shown the entire time while she watched her two best friends interrogated her.

"Well…" Rin began by answering her friends' questions, "…and that is why I am here."

"Oh god," Sango remarked.

"I know," Kagome agreed, "so what have you been doing for the last six years?"

"Yeah, since you don't ever write or talk to us, none of us have any idea," Sango said.

_Oh jeez, this is something I haven't rehearsed on the airplane. _Rin thought as she began to bite on her nails. She certainly did not want her successful friends to know about her current job, but she did not want to lie to them either. Taking a deep breath, Rin decided she was just going to lay it flat out onto the ground.

"I am taking a vacation right now from work," Rin started, "so basically I don't have a job. My family is doing fantastic as usual, all the kids are doing great, and--" _Good Rin! You haven't lie so far…_

By the time that she was finish with her story, Sango and Kagome were on verge of tears. Not tears of sorrow, tears of joy.

"Oh Rin," Sango cried as she grabbed her old friend again and embraced her, "we missed you so much!"

"Aw I miss you guys too," Rin said, "so why are you all here?"

"Inuyasha and Miroku co-owned Inutaisho's old company remember?" Kagome reminded Rin, "Playpen is one of their supporter and the two companies have been partners since Playpen first started out."

"Oh I see," Rin nodded.

"I have two kids!" Sango blurted out proudly, "Misao and Seiya. See? Say hi to Auntie Rin, you two."

Rin followed the finger of which Sango pointed and spot out two adorable little kids smiling back at her.

"Hi!" They both waved.

Rin smiled back at them and waved as well. She then noticed a baby boy in a cradle that was next to them.

"Who's that?"

"My son," Kagome answered, "Keiki is his name. Inuyasha and I named him after Inuyasha's favorite food."

"Oh," Rin said knowingly, "of course, how could I miss the eyes and hair color?"

"Well talking about kids and all," Sango said as she looked around, "where's your little boy? He should be seven by now right?"

"Oh yes, Katan," Rin nodded, "he is certainly seven though you would not believe it when you look at him."

"What do you mean?"

"Well--" Rin started.

"I see you have found the wives," Inuyasha's voice came from behind Rin.

She turned around with a bright smile on her face to see Inuyasha, Miroku, and Caleb all walking toward them. Instantly, the young woman ran toward them and hooked an arm around Caleb's.

"This is him," Rin said to Kagome and Sango.

Both of her friends looked at the man that was standing next to Rin and smiled approvingly. On the outside all of them was happy and joyful to see Rin while on the inside, they were about to jump off of a cliff. If only Rin knew who was going to be here tonight. If only Rin knew whom the host of this party was. If only Rin would get out of this place right this instant!

"Nice to meet you," Caleb bowed toward the women.

Rin then introduced all of her friends to her fiancé and vice versa. At that moment, they were interrupted by an awfully loud clear-throat. Everyone in the room turned their attention to the mini stage set in front of the orchestra and piano to see a bald Japanese man dressed in black suits.

"Jakken?" Rin whispered out loud.

"The old geezer hasn't change one bit, has he?" Inuyasha asked Rin rhetorically.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, I wanted to interrupt your precious time to bring out the host of the party that was given tonight. The brilliant man whom created this dynamic enterprise, the creative person whom build this empire--" There was already a crescendo of noises of people who were talking.

"Oh my god, I am going to finally get to see him in person!" Shrieked a woman with an Australian accent beside Rin.

"I heard he looks ten times better in real life," said another woman beside the Australian female.

"Who's this man that all of the women are going goo-goo-ga-ga over?" Rin asked Kagome.

"Uhhh why don't we take you outside, Rin," Kagome said as she hurriedly grabbed onto Rin's arm.

"Wait, but I wanna see who this guy is," Rin protested.

"Yeah! It's too crowded in here, let's go get some fresh air," Sango said, "Hey Miroku, watch the kids for us. We're going outside for some air."

"Alright," Miroku nodded to his wife.

As her two girls led Rin away from the ballroom, she could still hear the echoing of Jakken's voice over the microphone's speaker. "Please put your hands together for Se--" Slowly the voice faded away as Kagome and Sango started to pick up their speed.

"Okay! We're safe," Sango said absently, while breathing heavily.

"Safe from what?" Rin asked in confusion.

"Uhhh safe from the loud noises of the room, of course!"

"Uh-huh," Rin said suspiciously, "okay, what is going on here? I know you two were trying to get me away in there for a reason, so come on, spill it."

Kagome and Sango took a moment to exchange look. It was a while until one of them decided to speak.

"We just wanted some privacy time with an old friend," Sango smiled at Rin, "you know. For old time sake!"

"Right before the host come out?"

"--And to ask you if you were sure that, that Caleb guy was the right one," added Kagome, "We just don't want to talk about the guy right in front of him, right?"

"Right," Sango agreed at once.

"Well what is there to talk about Caleb?" Rin rhetorically asked, "He is smart, mature, good looking, not to mention rich. What else could I ask for?"

"Does he get along with Katan?" Asked Kagome.

"Better than most of my ex's… yes."

"Is he funny?" Asked Sango.

"In his own way… yes."

"Does he treat you like a princess."

"Of course, I told you, he is rich."

"Are you satisfied with your sexual life?" Asked Sango.

"Sango!" Kagome and Rin said at the same time.

"Well, it's true! Sex is an important part of a relationship," Sango argued.

Rin shook her head in amusement, "I haven't have sex with anyone since--well since a long time ago." Rin paused at the thought of her old fiancé. "But if you were referring to his size, Sango, I assured you that I'll be fine."

"Oh," Sango looked down on the ground.

"Do you love him?" Kagome asked.

"Of course I--" Rin stopped mid-sentence. "I don't know." She admitted.

"You are not sure about loving this guy, but you say yes when he proposed to you?" Sango looked at Rin with a horrid expression.

"Please tell me that you are not in it for his money, Rin," Kagome said.

"No!" Rin snapped. "I mean no, of course not. Don't get me wrong, I like Caleb and all but I just-- I just don't think that I love him… yet." Her friends guessed right, she was in it for the money, but a girl gotta do what a girl gotta do. Oh how she felt the string of shallowness at this moment.

"Okay? So you are going to wait after your wedding, after you fucked him, after you bear his child to find out if you love the guy or not?" Asked Sango.

"I don't know, okay," Rin said desperately. "I mean it's not like I could turn him down now. And why are you guys so negative about me marrying to a nice man like Caleb anyways? I thought you two like him."

"We do, don't take it the wrong way," Kagome said, "it's just that, I think that you should consider _all_ possibilities to make sure that he is the right one."

"And by all possibilities, she meant _all _possibilities," added Sango with exaggeration.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Rin asked.

"Well, let's just _pretend_ that all of a sudden, you met up with a past relationship that never got fully developed and umm you were never satisfied with it, what would you do with Caleb then?" Kagome asked, "Ooh! Like your really hot ex Landin for example!"

"Well if I was never satisfied with it in the first place then why would I be satisfied with it now? I'll go with Caleb," Rin replied, "and as for Landin, he is married and is living happily in London, and we talk on regular basis."

"No, no, but what if you _do _wanted to find out if it would be satisfied now. Like giving it another chance," said Sango.

Rin made a face at this. "Have you guys been practicing this speech?"

"Not really," Kagome said, "this is the first time we rehearsed it to be honest."

"So what is your intention exactly?"

Kagome cleared her throat before she started, "Rin, this is going to be very--"

"Ms. Riari?" Called a cater from afar.

"Yes?" Rin called back.

"Mr. Klein would like to see you back in the ballroom, maim."

"I'll be right there," Rin said, "sorry girls. I have to go, but hey I'll give you a call tomorrow. Still the old phone number? Okay, great!"

"Rin, you have to listen to us," Sango called after her friend, but it was no use. Rin had already gone inside again. "Oh what will we do when she found out, Kagome?"

"Sit and comfort her, what else could we do?" Kagome sighed and shrugged in disappointment.

----------------------------------------------------------

**Playpen Inc. 2nd Floor:**

Meanwhile back in the ballroom, there was a big encore as the host of the party finished up his short speech thanking all of the people that came and wish them a great time in Tokyo with the fashion show coming up within the next several weeks.

"Wow, you were right Annie! He does look way better in person," said a voice of a woman.

"He is so talented for a 20-something president," complimented another voice from the crowd.

"Oh boy, I think I've just come," a feminine voice called out within the crowd, "that is one of the most beautiful mark that I have ever seen. Good bye Brad Pitt! Hello Sesshoumaru Michiyo!"

"Carrie, please keep it quiet on your sexual references."

With a fainted pleasant expression on his face, Sesshoumaru stepped down from the podium of the stage after finishing up his speech. He did not see why it was so important for him to be up there making stupid, pointless talk to a crowd, but Jakken insisted that it would bring good publicity for the company. By the sound of the conversations carrying across from the room, it sounded like Jakken was right.

"Mr. Michiyo," a reporter came beside Sesshoumaru as he walked toward the food stand, "Is it true that Playpen's model of the year will have the chance to be on the cover of Sport Illustrated?"

"Yes," said Sesshoumaru.

"Do you have any idea who this lucky model will be yet?"

"No," replied the golden eyes youkai, keeping all of his answers a short as possible.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!"

With an irritated look, Sesshoumaru turned to see a group of women waving at him. He waved lightly back, and then continued on. The silver identical mane of his half-brother stood out to him like a soar thumb. Sesshoumaru could see that his brother was busy talking to someone, an American.

With his head held high as always, Sesshoumaru approached the small group of men. He looked at the American that was talking to Inuyasha, along with Miroku as well. The American was shorter than the youkai, perhaps about half of a foot or so, but this man has power. The full-pledge demon could tell from the man's aura that he was very independent and proud.

"Hey Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha waved at his older brother.

"Mr. Michiyo," said the American as he held out a hand, "it's an honor to meet you."

"The honor is all mine," said Sesshoumaru.

"Mr. Klein here," began Miroku, "is the CEO of Sephora."

"Ah I see. You will be attending the fashion show next month, won't you?" Inuyasha asked Caleb.

"Yes, my fiancé and I are definitely looking forward to it," Caleb smiled.

When the word fiancé escaped the mouth of this man, Sesshoumaru could tell instantly that he took pride in this woman. Through the years of business, the skillful Playpen president had learned that whatever a man took pride in is what you need to take advantage of and manipulate.

"Oh and shall I assume that the lucky woman is with you here tonight?" Ask Sesshoumaru.

"Yes, actually she is," said Caleb, "Miroku-sama, where did you say that your wife and my fiancé went again?"

"Outside, but don't you think that we should discuss issues that are more important than a woman, no offense to you Mr. Klein," said Miroku.

"Yeah!" Inuyasha agreed, "There are other central matters to talk about beside women at this moment."

Sesshoumaru watched and observe the way his brother's and Miroku's alertness and the way that they suddenly act. There was clearly something that they did not want to happen, but what? The fiancé of this man, of course! Miroku and Inuyasha was both content until Sesshoumaru suggest the idea of this woman. Well, no woman was worth the trouble of Miroku and Inuyasha being so worried, so why not play along with this?

Sesshoumaru shall find out who was this woman that made the half-breed and his human's companion so stressed-out. "It is an obvious that this jewel of Mr. Klein is something to value, this Sesshoumaru does not see why we all should talk about other subjects when Mr. Klein indeed took so much dignity in her. Why don't you introduced us to your fiancé, Mr. Klein?"

"You don't want to do this, Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha whispered harshly into his brother's ear.

"Coming from your rotten mouth, in that case, I will undeniably want to do this," Sesshoumaru nastily rebut. He then waved over a cater and asked of them to find Caleb Klein's fiancé.

------------------------------------------------------

**Playpen Inc. 5th Floor:**

Before she could be back into the ballroom, Rin had to visit the bathroom. She told the cater to wait outside as she ran into the women's room. She has been holding to go to pee ever since she got to the place, but because of the people that she met up with, she forgot all about it until that moment.

Rin sighed in relief as she got out of the bathroom stall, "That was the best piss that I have taken in my life!" Rin said out loud.

She then heard an amusing chuckle and Rin instantly turned around in alarm. Next to her sink, unseeingly at first glance, was a woman that looked to be her age. She had intensive violet eyes and strange dark aquamarine hair, but somehow the woman managed to pull the look off. In fact, she was beautiful.

"S-sorry you got to hear that," Rin apologized in Japanese, "I didn't know anyone was around."

"It's alright," said the woman, "at least you made my day with that remark. Are you from around here?"

"No, I actually came here for a visit. I am from the United States," explained Rin.

"Oh I see, a Japanese American," said the woman with interest, "no wonder why you have a feathery accent. My name is Kaguya."

"Hi," smiled Rin, "my name is Rin. I am guessing you are not originally from Japan either from your accent?"

"I am originally from Australia," Kaguya smiled.

The two shook hands and then they both started to laugh again.

"Uhh well I don't want my fiancé to be waiting," said Rin, "so I'll take my leave now."

"A beautiful girl like yourself must have a great fiancé. Well, have a good night."

"You too," Rin was turning to leave, but then she stopped. "Aren't you going to go back to the party also?" She asked the mysterious woman name Kaguya.

Kaguya sadly shook her head, "I would like to go back to be with my lord again, but he is too busy talking to business partners. Plus, he is far to occupied with other women in the room right now, I'm sure." She then sadly smiled at Rin. "You should go back."

"Okay," Rin smiled and left the room. She felt sorry for the woman. Rin had watched movies like that where the husband was to busy with his life that he ignored his lover, and in the end the lover left the husband. If she had only knew Kaguya better, Rin would have told her to drop the damn bastard and go find a new guy.

The cater was waiting for Rin outside when she opened the bathroom door. They went back into the ballroom and he led Rin through the crowd of people talking to one another. The music was still playing, now a piece that she recognized as "Moonlight Tango." She could hear Caleb's voice talking as they approached a group of male.

"Your fiancé, sir," said the cater that was blocking Rin's view.

"Oh yes," said Caleb as the cater got out of the way. He grabbed onto Rin's wrist and pulled her into the circle of businessmen. All of them were staring at her in awe for some odd reason. Maybe she did look like a million buck like how Caleb had described.

Caleb began, "This is my fiancé--."

"--Rin…"

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_ _Soooo! What do you think? It takes more forever to write this chapter, and I actually have no idea why. Beside the fact that it is extremely long and move a little slow, I think this chapter is pretty good! So anyways, please review or else I will cry. _

_P.S. It really bugs me that the "add ruler" thing from the edit section doesn't work. I can't divide my story and my note and that really pissed me off. Does anyone else have this problem while posting up his or her chapter?_

_**Chapter 2 will be publish on the 1st of October.**_


	2. Simply Sinful

**Simply Sinful**

It was only one word, but, alone, that single sound shattered Rin's eardrums into millions of tiny particle. Only one person said her name the way that he did, and even though it has been years since she heard it, Rin could never forget the tingles that his voice left her with. The raven hair beauty snapped her head so fast that she thought she might have gotten a whiplash.

There he was, tall, dark, and deadly. He looked exactly the same as he was from six years ago. The same lengthy, silky hair, the same stone-like oval face, the same daring, uncomprehending eyes. He hadn't change one bit since she last saw him.

"Y-yes," Caleb looked at Sesshoumaru in confusion. "and Rin, this is the host of the party. The man that you were so curious about, Sesshoumaru Michiyo."

"I know," Rin robotically said, never taking her eyes off of Sesshoumaru.

"You do?" The poor man was obviously confused.

"Excused me," Rin swiftly pushed the men that were in front of her. Her eyes blinked uncontrollably as she started to walk away from the crowd without another word.

"Where are you going?" Caleb called out after his fiancé.

Rin said nothing but just to raised her hand in the direction of the balcony door. She continued walking on and on, never wanting to look back. How could all of this happen? How did she get herself into this big mess again? She thought that she got away from it years ago, but it was obvious that she was wrong.

"Well," Inuyasha said after the leave of Caleb's date, "that was indeed one of the shortest introduction I have experienced up-to-date."

"Yes, that was indeed strange. How do you know of Rin Riari, Mr. Michiyo?" Caleb inquired curiously.

"Oh they go way back," Miroku replied with an easy laugh to cover up any evidence.

"Your fiancé is quite an intriguing young woman," remarked Sesshoumaru, as if nothing had happen.

At that instant, a woman's hand touched Sesshoumaru's shoulder. He turned around to see the blonde model, who Sara and he had met at the building a week earlier. The blonde, who seemed to forget everything that had happened, smiled at him with her most seductive grin.

"Hey handsome," she said, "could I have a minute?--Excuse me boys--"

All of the men looked at the woman and then at Sesshoumaru with an understanding smirk. Sesshoumaru's notorious reputation was obviously no news among his partners in the business world. The woman then grabbed one of Sesshoumaru's arms and pulled him away from the group to a more quiet area. Without a word, she started to nuzzle on his neck, kissing it tenderly.

"Baby," she whispered in his ear as her hands grabbed onto his firm bottom, "you are so hot."

Right at that moment, the door of the bathroom open and came out was a weary looking Kaguya. She looked at the scene displayed before her with a semi-shocking expression. Her jaw dropped a little but none too noticeable because she instantly closed it. Respectfully, she bowed at Sesshoumaru and the woman that was with him, whom now had stopped invading his crotch.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," she said quietly, "I am sorry for the interference." With that, Kaguya began to pace off in the opposite direction and turned quickly into a corner. Her eyes began to water as she held back the tears.

_Women._ Thought Sesshoumaru tiresomely. He then pushed the horny blonde out of his way, ignoring her calling after him, and followed Kaguya.

Not too far away, Kaguya was at the corner from where she had turn, and Sesshoumaru was soon besides her, stopping the distressed young woman from preceding any further. Kaguya gradually turned to face her body toward Sesshoumaru, though her face was still directed toward the ground.

The woman's vulnerability disgusted Sesshoumaru, but at the same time there was something about her weakness that he was drawn to. He had convinced himself that he would have left her years ago if it wasn't because of her generosity toward him when he first arrived in Australia without a place to stay. In addition to that, she had been taking care of Sara since her infant years.

Now, dressing in her long, many layers kimono, Kaguya reached out both of her arms circling Sesshoumaru's waist. She could not understand this man after years of living with him. No matter how much she tried, it was never good enough. He jumped from one woman to another as if they were track-obstacles, and she was the only person that he had stayed with since he first started out with his business. Kaguya kept telling herself that perhaps on the inside, he truly cared about her; that was why she has been staying with him all of this time.

"I won't be a bother to you anymore tonight," Kaguya said quietly as she let go of Sesshoumaru, "I'll call a cab or something to--"

"Nonsense," Sesshoumaru interrupted, "you will not go home in an unclean taxi at this late hour. I shall contact my chauffer."

"Thank you," Kaguya smiled in appreciation though it was not a smile that she would considered to be joyful.

"I will see you when I get back to the house," said Sesshoumaru as he walked the violet eyes woman to a black limousine outside.

"I will be waiting, Sesshoumaru-sama," said Kaguya when she got inside.

"Don't waste your time," said Sesshoumaru as he closed the door of the limo. Sesshoumaru waited for the limo to be out of site before returning back to the ballroom again.

Not a second passed after his encounter with Caleb's fiancé that he had not stop thinking about her. Sesshoumaru strolled across the ballroom paying no heed to the people that were calling onto him. He had to find her. The intoxicating perfumes that the women put on themselves were blocking his nose from smelling out Rin's scent. The fainted jasmine and rose whiff that always attached to Rin were nowhere to be sense.

Rubbing his temples in a burden, the silver hair successor walked toward the door that was leading toward the balcony. When he was near the entrance, however, Sesshoumaru caught onto some familiar's voices.

"--about you, Rin," Sesshoumaru heard Caleb Klein's voice.

"There were too much commotions and you know how I don't like to be surrounded by too many people, Caleb. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Just go in and enjoy your time, okay?"

"Are you sure you will alright out here alone?"

"I might be younger than you, but that doesn't make me a little girl. Go ahead, I'll find something to do. Beside, I need time to think for awhile."

"Okay, but any times that you felt like you are ready to go. I'll be by the food court."

"Okay."

Sesshoumaru made sure that he was in no view of Caleb when the American entered the ballroom. Then skillfully without anyone's noticed, Sesshoumaru slipped outside to the balcony and closed the door behind him with not a sound to be heard.

The moon shone brightly outside as Sesshoumaru approached Rin from behind. Her faded green kimono and dark hair made Rin to appear like a fallen angel. She was gazing into the clear blue sky watching the bright stars above. It was no surprised to him the expression on her face when he popped beside her.

"Holly fuck," Rin jumped, "You scared me." The remark popped out of Rin's throat was sincere. It was like they had just saw each other yesterday the way it sound, so casual and relieved.

"I do not believe angels used foul words," was Sesshoumaru's remark.

"Ha angels," Rin scoffed, "the last time I heard that was when I still go to church, which was so long ago that I can't even remember when."

Sesshoumaru, who said nothing back, could only stare at the woman that was beside him. It has been too long since the last the two of them had seen each other. There was something different about her, he could not put his finger on it, but it was there.

Their eyes locked for a while, and as usual Rin broke it off. She hated it when they would have staring contests like this because she felt naked every single time Sesshoumaru stared at her. He knew her too well; he knew her body, her desires, her needs, her thoughts, her everything! But not any longer. Rin has changed and those changes, according to her, were good alterations. She was stronger, bolder, and riskier in life. Her blood was boiling on the inside as the man whom she thought betrayed her looked down at her with his piercing eyes.

_There are so many unanswered questions that I need to ask him. Why did he leave me six years ago? What is going on in his life? Where did he go? Why is he back in Japan now? _There were too many questions that need a direct source to answer and that source is no one other than Sesshoumaru. _No! I cannot surrender and give in into this pool of emotion. I need to keep things light and not weight on the heavy subjects, not yet. I need to time to think. There is still Katan to worry about. Now that Sesshoumaru is in Tokyo, it is not safe to have Katan running around the city without my presence. Sesshoumaru cannot find out about Katan. He cannot take my Katan away from me._

"Congratulation on the succession of your company, Sesshoumaru," Rin said coolly, "I bet you got cash flowing out of your bed drawers now, huh?"

"Not precisely, but close enough," replied Sesshoumaru, "Should this Sesshoumaru congratulate you on your new engagement as well?"

"You may," smiled Rin.

"Then I shall not," concluded Sesshoumaru as he leaned down upon the rail of the balcony.

_Breath, Rin, breathe! _Rin told herself. _Don't yell or shout or stomp; that would only show him that he could still manipulate your emotion. Just go along with his joke and you will be out of this hell soon. _

Normally, she would have went into her tantrum and threw a fit right about now, but with her determination Rin just rolled her eyes in skeptic.

"You have changed, Rin," remarked Sesshoumaru.

"And you certainly have not," Rin countered.

"So in other word, you agreed with this Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean?"

"Did you remember a long time ago when I told you that I would never change? In more ways than one?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"No," Rin lied. She remembered that day all right, how could she forget? That was the same day that her virginity was lost to him.

"Well this Sesshoumaru remember."

"You just always have to be right, don't you?" Rin asked rhetorically.

"Everything I do in life has a reason."

"Really?" Rin asked. She was trying hard to hold back all of her undying questions that would surely rose up the heat of their conversation.

"Yes," Sesshoumaru said slowly hissing the last consonant, and he looked at Rin as if to challenge her.

There was no doubt to him that the girl he knew six years ago has changed. However the old Rin was still there, the same irrational and hotheaded little girl that was burying deep underneath the died out candle. Sesshoumaru was sure of himself that Rin was still the same deep inside, and he knew exactly how to ignite that burned out flame.

"There is always an equitable reason behind everything that I, Sesshoumaru, have done," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

_Don't say it! Don't say it! _"Oh yeah?" Rin's eyes blazed with fire as she spoke, crescendo her voice, "What about that night at Australia? What about when you screwed me over? What about the time when you left me? Did you have any 'equitable' reasons for those times? What about when you mutated into a dog and pretend you are this innocent animal so I would take you in into Sango's shrine? What was that all about?" Instantly Rin covered her mouth when she realized what she had just said out loud.

Silence fell over as Rin took some time to think. Sesshoumaru said nothing but to looked at Rin's angry face as if expecting for her to go on with her interrogation.

The distressed co-ed girl gazed into the eyes of the handsome man before her. She has messed up big time by blowing off a fuse, a humongous bomb that has been surging inside her body. In a way she felt relief because she had finally gotten it out, on the other hand, the person that she had confessed to was the man that created the anger in her in the first place.

"You know what, Sesshoumaru? I don't even know why I am even talking to you right now. In fact, you don't even deserve to even talk to me at this second because of what you had put me through," Rin shook her head slowly as she begin to turn around, "I don't even--"

"--Rin," Sesshoumaru followed Rin and grabbed her wrist.

"--want to be in the same place as you," Rin finished her sentence while ignoring Sesshoumaru completely, "Did you not hear me? I told you I don't want to associate with you any longer."

"Listen--" started Sesshoumaru.

"No!" the 25-year-old protested as she pulled her hand away, "I had enough of listening to you. It was because I listened to you that I ended up in a coma for two fucking years."

"Silence," Sesshoumaru said as his hands cupped Rin's face to prevent her from looking anywhere else but his eyes.

"Don't you touch me!" Rin closed her eyes to thwart them from watering, "You don't know how it felt to be alone--"

Suddenly, something as supple and smooth as a feather crushed Rin's lips averting her to continue talking.

He kissed her.

The surprised young woman instantly opened her eyes to witness Sesshoumaru's face only millimeters away from her. A rushed of excitement and relaxation swept over her entire body easing away her temporarily troubles. Rin felt complete, whole, and rejuvenate from the kiss. Of course, she had kissed endless amount of men for the last several years, but none gave her this odd light-headed feeling. It seemed like time had stopped for just a mere moment at that moment when Sesshoumaru kissed her. It was so unexpected that she did not know how to react except to open her mouth to the everlasting kiss. Subconsciously, Rin's hands moved up and grabbed a hold onto the silver mane of Sesshoumaru.

At that moment Sesshoumaru immediately deepened their kiss into a more passionate level. His tongue plunged deep into her mouth as his arms enclosed on her small waist. It has been too long, too long since he had experienced this feeling. In fact, it was only with Rin did Sesshoumaru ever felt this way about kissing someone. She was the only woman that ever evoked those intense sensations within him. He needs more, he wants more, and he will get more.

Sesshoumaru pushed Rin against the wall of the building more brutally than he intended to. He could feel Rin's breasts heaving up and down against his chest as he forced her adjacent to the wall. As he grinded his crotch against her through their clothing, a quiet moan escaped from Rin's throat. Out of the blue, the golden-eye Sesshoumaru felt two hands invading his back rubbing and scratching upon his skin. How did Rin get inside his shirt that fast he does not know, but it certainly encouraged him to go further. Sesshoumaru traveled down to Rin's neck and shoulder with his lips, kissing them lightly. He was about to go down further past her collar bone when his cell phone starting to ring.

This seemed to be the alarm clock to woke the two adults from their dream-like moment. Sesshoumaru quickly pulled away from Rin to answer his phone, while Rin straighten herself up.

She could not believe that in a matter of minutes, Sesshoumaru and her had gotten this far. Wasn't she suppose to feel angry, betrayed, fear, annoyed by him? How come this always happen? She spent sometimes with him and then something like this happened out of thin air. What about her questioning Sesshoumaru about their past history? He had never answer any of questions and she never got the chance to fully bitch him out yet.

"--I will be home shortly… in approximation, it would be in an hour or so," Sesshoumaru's voice brought Rin back to reality, "No, I don't want you to be waiting for me. I want you to go to bed, Sara, and that is a command."

_Who the hell is Sara?_ Rin asked herself. _Why does that name sound so familiar? Have I heard of it from somewhere before?_ And then the answer hit her like a lightning struck. The woman who was Sesshoumaru's aunt-in-law, Kanna's biological mother! Her name was Sara, also; she was secretly in love with Sesshoumaru when Kanna and her visited the Michiyo estate while her husband was away on a trip. Unfortunately, Sesshoumaru had only taken interest in his little cousin, Kanna, but never noticed his aunt-in-law. (A/N: Okay for those who haven't read the story before this one, I suggest you read it because it's kind of confusing to explain this particular case.)

_But Sara is dead; she died a long time ago. Who is this Sara that he is talking to?_

The raven hair Rin crossed her legs as she looked around. She did not know what Sesshoumaru was thinking at the moment, but the silence was making her uncomfortable. She didn't know what to say or do. The intense make-out session, in a way, make her feel like she should act buddy-buddy with Sesshoumaru like old time again, but her other side told her that time has changed and she was no longer the same person as she used to be. In fact, it would make more sense if she would keep a distance away from Sesshoumaru.

_I have a fiancé, and not to mention I need his money! This would consider being a big scandal if anyone finds out, and there are so many paparazzi around this building. What have I done? Argh, Rin you honestly mess up big this time. You should know better than to do this from your past mistake. How would you feel if your fiancé would go out and meddle with other women--Wait! I already know how that feel and it is a terrible feeling! _Rin thought in agony.

"How long will you be staying here?" Sesshoumaru's voice interrupted Rin's thought.

"It's none of your business," Rin said coldly. She then pushed him out of her way and walked inside.

"You forgot that your fiancé is a part of my empire, Rin," Sesshoumaru said tauntingly as Rin walked away, "it's my very business to know when he will be leaving, along with his companion."

"In that case, I suggest that you talk to him," Rin rebutted, "now if you would excuse me, I want to go. It is getting late and I am sure that my fiancé is just as tired as I am."

She kept on walking, partly expecting Sesshoumaru to say something or at least catch up to her; nothing came. She did not want to turn around to see what he was doing or where he was because that would seem like she was desperate. In the end, Rin went inside to find Caleb.

As expected, Caleb was by the food bar when Rin was trying to find him through the crowd of adults in the room. "Are you feeling better now?" he asked.

Rin sighed at this. She felt so guilty, but there was no way that she would tell him what just happened between Sesshoumaru and her. "I want to go home."

"Why it is only 10--"

"I don't want to keep Katan waiting," Rin whispered cautiously while squeezing her fiancé's hands.

"Oh of course, Katan," Caleb nodded, "let's leave then." He concluded.

"Excellent," Rin brightly smiled.

"Mr. Klein," Inuyasha's voice interrupted the conversation.

Caleb and Rin both turned around, and the brunette's smile faded instantly when she saw who was standing beside Inuyasha.

"Ah, Mr. Michiyo," Caleb smiled as he greeted Inuyasha and the president of Playpen, "I am afraid my fiancé is rather tired, so we will have to leave."

Sesshoumaru gave a brief glance at Rin before he turned his attention toward the short American, "That is an understandable circumstance considering that you had a long flight not too long ago. However, we never got to discuss our partnership contract tonight with all of the interruptions, perhaps we could arrange a meeting soon."

"Oh yes, anytime would be fine," Caleb nodded, "we are not leaving for a while."

"Exactly when will you and your family be leaving Japan, Mr. Klein?" Sesshoumaru asked Caleb, though his eyes traveled instantly to Rin mocking her.

"One week after your fashion show," Caleb answered, "I had a bundle of work to take care of at home, and taking a month off to go to Tokyo is a killer itself."

"So I take it your fiancé do not help around with your business function?" Asked Sesshoumaru.

"She uhh--" started Caleb. He positively did not want people to know Rin's past job; that would certainly put a big stain upon his reputation. Once they get married, he must do what is all in his power to erased all of the past evidences of Rin's occupation.

"Honey, I am really exhausted," Rin interrupted as she grabbed onto Caleb's arm. She looked at him with her most innocent pout and pretended to yawn, all the while averting Sesshoumaru's stare.

"I would always put business before pleasure, Mr. Klein," Sesshoumaru said compellingly while staring at Caleb deep in the eyes as if challenging him. "I will be busy during these next few weeks, and I am afraid that I do not have any time for you in the near future."

At this, Caleb's face changed from gentleness to nervousness. The time that he had take off from his company is actually for this, but how will this all turn out if the president of Playpen won't work with him. He was dealing wit ha multi-million contract that could make him tons of money, but how could he do it without Sesshoumaru Michiyo?

"Is there any way--" Caleb started.

"Tonight," Sesshoumaru stated bluntly.

"Caleb," Rin grabbed onto Caleb's arm. She knew exactly what Sesshoumaru was up to. He was just buying time to make her to stay in this place rather than go back to her hotel… or something along that line.

Caleb looked at Rin's face and then back at Sesshoumaru. He rubbed his temples as he began to think, and then he finally came to a conclusion. "Rin," he looked at her in determination.

"Yes?" Rin asked hopefully.

--------------------------------------------------------------

She could not believe the nerve of Sesshoumaru. Two hours in Japan and she had already lost to him her morality, her stance, her integrity, and last but definitely not least, her fiancé to him! Caleb had decided to stay with Sesshoumaru to discuss their contract, while leaving Rin to go back to her hotel alone in an ugly yellow cab with a smelly driver whom mouth works like 7/11. (A/N: Meaning that person talks a lot. You know? Because 7/11 never closes? Haha.)

_Well at least on the bright side, you won't be seeing Sesshoumaru anymore. _Rin thought. _And I definitely will stay away from that place now that I know that he owns it._

Throwing her little purse on the bed once she gotten inside, Rin let herself fell down on top of the feathered mattress. The 25-year-old gazed up into the stars that were painted upon her room's ceiling. It was such pretty taupe color and so relaxing. Rin was beginning to drift off into her slumber, but a knock on her bedroom's door woke her up.

"Come on in," Rin said wearingly as she sat up.

Slowly, the door crept open and the first thing Rin saw was… _silver hair._

"Oh my god!" Rin cried out as she grabbed a plush pillow nearby and threw it toward the door. "What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?!"

"I did not know that you have such powerful arms."

Traveling from the pillow that was caught by the hand of the intruder to his young face, Rin sighed in relief when she had recognized who the person was. "Katan! Oh Jesus, I was scared half to death! I thought you were--" Rin caught onto herself before continuing on.

"Sesshoumaru?" Katan raised one of his eyebrows.

"No!…Well yes, but it is not important," Rin smiled.

Rin's smile faded when she stared into Katan's hardening eyes. He was searching around to see if she was lying to him or not. The golden cat eyes scanned the room, sniffing carefully. It was after several seconds that he eyed onto Rin again.

"Who is… Sesshoumaru? That name sounds quite familiar. I think I have read something about him, or perhaps heard someone talking about him tonight while touring the city."

"Oh well," Rin waved her hand off as if the person is not important, "he is just this exceedingly rich and obnoxious person who happened to be this president of a magazine company. There is nothing to him, really."

"You sound like you know of him well," remarked Katan, still eyeing his mother.

"We went to high school together. I hardly talk to him, really," shrugged Rin, "anyways! How was your tour?"

"Incredibly interesting with a surprising twist," Katan said as he sat down on Rin's bed beside her, "it is a decent change for me, but the buzzard thing was that every other place I went, I was approached by random people asking what I was doing outside in the street when I was suppose to be at some place called _Playpen_."

Rin's jaw dropped but she nodded as Katan continued his story.

"They referred to me with the phrase _Sesshoumaru-Sama_. Of course, they all were taken back after they realized that I was not the exact same person who they thought I was." Katan then turned to Rin, "Do you understand why now I am asking you about this man that goes by the name of Sesshoumaru?"

Rin nodded without saying a word. What could she tell him now? "I don't know what to tell you, Katan." She admitted.

"Do you remember the first and only time when this Katan asked you the question of where is my biological father?"

"Yes, you were five at that time. I told you that I didn't know."

"Were you lying to me back then?"

"No," Rin shook her head, "I honestly didn't have a clue to where he was--look, Katan, I am tired. Today has been hectic for me, and I need some sleep. Your first day of school is tomorrow so why don't you go to bed too, hm?"

Katan's glowing eyes seem to look right through Rin's. "Do you despise that man enough to not let your own son know about his father?"

"I don't want to talk about it, K--"

"What are you running away from, mother?" Katan grabbed his mother's shoulder blades as he looked at her in the eyes.

"I-I told you I don't want to--"

"There are only so many people with the same physiques as me," Katan insisted on.

"Katan, please don't go on--" Rin said as she tried to cover her ears from the worse.

"I am going to find this Sesshoumaru that everyone is talking about--"

"No!" Rin shouted suddenly.

"Yes," Katan said slowly, knowing that he had hit the jackpot.

"Katan listen to me. If you don't want to get hurt, you will stay away from that man," Rin said with a dangerous tone. She never knew that her voice could do that. "Please, of all the things which I have asked of you to do, this might be the most crucial. Promise me that you won't go after him."

"Mother--" Katan began to argue but he stopped abruptly when he felt something fell onto one of his arms. _Teardrops?_

His mother was actually crying. Over what? Over him or over this mysterious man? As much as his curiosity has grown, Katan knew he couldn't resist seeing his mother cry. "Okay, I will give you my word that I won't go after him." Whoever this person is, he was obviously not someone to take lightly like his mother says to be.

"Thank you," Rin nodded as she wiped away her tears, "we should go to bed." She smiled.

Katan gave out a relief sigh. Good, his mother was smiling again. "Yeah, you are probably right. Good night, mother."

"Night sweetie. Make sure you leave the door unlock, Caleb is still at a meeting."

"I noticed," Katan said as he grabbed the handle of the door.

Just when he pulled the door open, there was a soft knock at the main door.

"Here is Caleb right now," Katan remarked, "you want to get the door? He is drunk."

"How do you know?" Asked the puzzled Rin as she got out of her bed.

At this, Katan tabbed his nose. "K-nine's nose, remember? I can smell the alcohol all the way from here, so I'm guessing he drank a lot."

"Ah lord," Rin shook her head is disapproval as she put on her robe and headed toward the door, "go to sleep Katan."

"Just what I was about to do." With that, Katan disappeared into the hallway toward his room.

Rin waited awhile after she heard the click of Katan's bedroom's door. She then adjusted herself and twisted the door handle.

The first thing that greeted her was Caleb's breath filled with alcohol's scent.

"--Give me sexy," Caleb smiled brightly at Rin. Immediately afterward, his eyes rolled toward the ceiling, and he collapsed upon the door.

She gave out a disgusted gagging noise before his heavy body couldn't stand alone anymore and fell upon her. Rin caught onto her fiancé's body instantly with her two long arms. Suddenly, she was caught off guard by another figure that seemed to appear out of nowhere. _'Oh no!' _Was Rin first thought.

"You should leave. _Now._" Rin warned.

"Not only was this Sesshoumaru able to discover to what hotel you are staying at, I am also talented enough to find the exact room," said the triumph Sesshoumaru.

"How did you do it?" Rin asked sarcastically.

"I have never encounter any man like your fiancé," Sesshoumaru remarked, "he was out cold just after 3 drinks of sake."

"You convinced Caleb to drink?!" Rin cried, "--but he has never drink one drop of alcohol before in his life! Oh I can't believe the nerve of you, Sesshoumaru Michiyo."

"All in the effort to meet you like this," said Sesshoumaru smoothly.

Rin was about to scream in frustration when she heard someone called to her.

"Is it Caleb?" Katan's voice called from behind his bedroom's door.

"Uh yes, honey, nothing to worry about. He is out cold," Rin called back. _Katan and Sesshoumaru must never come across one another. _Rin thought and then immediately turned her attention back toward Sesshoumaru.

"Here I thought you were a faithful woman," Sesshoumaru said with a testing tone, "what would Mr. Klein say when he found out that his fiancé has been jumping the fence?"

"What are you--" Rin stopped. _He thinks that I am cheating on Caleb? Wait! This could be an advantage! As long as he doesn't know about Katan, he'll be safe. The last thing I want him to do is come face to face with my son. _

After recomposing herself, Rin spoke. "Mind your own business, Sesshoumaru. You are not part of my life anymore, and I would appreciate if you stay out of it." With this last thought, Rin quickly began to close the door. However she was stopped by Sesshoumaru's powerful hand pushing it back. He then move his lips close to her left ear, her most sensitive spot.

"You can run, Rin, but you cannot hide from me," the demon whispered.

By the time that Rin had found time to gasp, Sesshoumaru was gone. She peeked into the hallway, but he was nowhere to be seen. Cautiously, the young woman closed the door with Caleb still by her side. She next managed to lay her fiancé down.

_Oh how I wish I have never said 'yes' to you._ Rin thought in misery as she stared at the unconscious man that was sleeping on the sofa.

"Mother."

Rin turned around the see her young son in the middle of the living room staring back at her.

"I heard voices," Katan said as he scanned the room.

"They were just Caleb's ranting and mumbling. I was just trying to settle him down, that's all." Rin lied.

Katan looked down at the unconscious Caleb. "I hope you are not letting him sleep with you tonight." He gave out a disgusted scoff and head off to his room.

"I think he is doing dandy just laying here," Rin said, "sweet dreams sweetie."

"Night."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sara is so excited that papa is going to school with Sara today!" Sara squealed as she took a bite of her omelet. "Sara will tell all of her friends about you today. Just think daddy, it would definitely made up for all those years that you have miss career day from school. And I will brag to Misao about how wonderful--"

Sitting across the long dining table from the seven-year-old was Sesshoumaru. He didn't seem to pay much attention to anything else surrounding himself except his morning coffee and the newspaper article, which he was reading. Scanning through the text on the gray background, Sesshoumaru grimaced at it. Boldly printed on the paper was the title "NASA New Discovery: Fossil Underneath 500 Km of Ice Block!"

"Why do you look so displease Sesshoumaru-sama?" Asked a soft voice.

Glancing up toward the face of what seems like an angel, Sesshoumaru ignored the beauty that was smiling down at him and then went back to his newspaper.

"Daddy won't talk to you in the morning, you know how it goes Kaguya," said Sara who was finishing her last gulp of orange juice.

"Oh." Said Kaguya shortly with a depressing expression written all over her porcelain face.

"If you truly wanted to know why daddy looks so unhappy, it's because of the evidentiary supports which the paper gave its readers about that particular article. It is obvious that NASA is trying to get more money from the government again with their discovery. And by the look of it, they will get it from the president of the United States."

"How do you know that?" Kaguya surprisingly asked the little girl back. It was amazing to Kaguya how smart her little girl is.

"Sara read it this morning before daddy got the paper," Smiled Sara, "It's good to know what's going on around the world, and it is even better to have an open eye about all of the issues that are going on. Daddy always told Sara to go with her own instinct and believes."

"And of course Sesshoumaru-sama is always right," Kaguya smiled. "Sara honey, don't you think it is time for you to leave for school?"

"You know what? You are right," Sara sat up swiftly, "See you tonight! Daddy, let's go!" The little girl hopped off her chair and ran to her father. She pulled onto his hand while Sesshoumaru gradually grabbed his jacket and followed the energetic child out the door.

Kaguya, all alone, stayed back in the dining room started to gather the leftover dishes. It has been like this since as long as she could remember living with the man she loves. Sesshoumaru's silence and his cold but magnetic stare, Sara's energetic and loving yet so distant personality, and her loyalty to them both. She must admit that if people from outside were to look at their daily life, they would instantaneously judge that she was just like their servant; however, to Kaguya it was different. From the moment when she met Sesshoumaru, she was instantly taken back by his beauty, strength, and determination. She did not care that he had a little baby with him; in fact, Kaguya had learn to love the little girl which Sesshoumaru had named Sara ever since she had saw her. All she cared about was how much and what can she do to make this man of her dream happy. Sometimes, Kaguya wondered to herself if all of her efforts had gone in vain for Sesshoumaru rarely pay much attention to her. He was always out with one woman or another. However, there will be such rare occasions when he surprised her with something or do something sweet that make her running right back. Those moments were what the young woman kept with her as a spark of hope.

"Mistress," said an old aged man dressed in white when Kaguya entered the kitchen, "you know that you don't have to touch a thing in this house that is dirty. You could have called a maid to come and picked up those dishes."

"I know Kaoto," smiled the easy-going woman, "but I figured I might as well do something useful this morning than wake up the maid. How is my head chef doing?"

"Couldn't be better, but ah how unfortunate it is for milord not to know what he is having," shrugged the chef, "Don't tell milord, but I think you should stop putting up with his act."

"Why, what on earth do you mean by that Kaoto?"

"Oi mistress, you know exactly what I mean. I told you this at least once a week every week. Lord Sesshoumaru has no right to be leaving you alone every night when he goes out or worse yet, to go flinging with other ladies. Ah, what a mess."

"Sesshoumaru-sama must have his own reasons for doing what he does," sighed Kaguya, "I don't want to talk about this, but thank you for caring. So what are you preparing for my tea party this afternoon for me and my friends?"

"I gave up on nagging you," the old man sighed, "milord just got to open his eyes someday."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"I do not see why I, Katan Riari, has to wear this ridiculous attire," Katan growled as he looked at himself in the mirror.

"Everyone is required to wear a uniform going to school, Katan," sighed Rin, "beside, I like what you're wearing. The green color really brought out your eye color."

"Oh yes, because my eyes are just so dull and unnoticeable," said Katan sarcastically. "You are enrolling me in 5th grade right?"

"Actually I put you in 4th, but that was only because I know how tough the education system is over here. I went to school here and I had the toughest time trying to keep my grades up if it wasn't for my tutor. Plus, the school board says that you were in 4th grade back home anyways, so they don't see the point of you trying to be in 5th here."

"They are just racist," said Katan.

"Yeah, to their own kind? Katan you are Japanese too, don't be a butt, now suck it up." Rin said and walked out the door with her purse.

Katan gave himself a last look and head out the door after his mother.

"You know the direction to the school, right?" Katan asked his mother as she started to engine to her car.

"Of course I do, I used to live here," smiled Rin confidently.

**30 minutes later: **

"Damn it!" Rin cursed. _If it wasn't for Caleb having a hang over this morning, I would have made him drive Katan to school. It's like living in a new place all over again, I am lost and I have no fucking clue where the hell I am. And to make everything better, the sky decided to rain today!_

"Mother, are you going to go?" Katan asked Rin after a moment of seeing his mother hitting her head on the steering wheel.

"Yeah!" abruptly Rin sat up, "yeah… umm so this is Roukin St. right?"

"Yes, mother, the one we have passed for three times already," Katan said. "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course," Rin snapped, "I used to live here, remember?"

"Right," said Katan unconvinced.

"Okay, I give up," Rin sighed in defeat.

"Take a left," Katan said knowingly.

After just only five minutes of listening to her son's instruction, Rin and Katan pulled in front of a building with a sign of "Shikon Elementary" on the metal gate.

"Have a nice day, honey!" Rin waved after Katan as he walked into his school.

_Now onward to Kagome's place. _Rin whistled as she put her car in reverse. _Ooh! It's one of my favorite songs. _

Music playing in the background: _'When there is no one else, looking inside yourself--'_

While singing to herself, Rin was too distracted to notice that there was another vehicle that was about to pull up into the parking lot right next to her.

The rear of her vehicle crashed against the other person's front headlight. "Shit!" Rin cursed as she pulled her car back into the parking lot and got out of her vehicle in the middle of the pouring rain. _Who the hell was that idiot?!_

The door to the other vehicle clicked open and stepping out of it was a little girl who looked to be a few years younger than Katan. She stared at Rin with a shocking expression at the dent in Rin's car.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sesshoumaru blank face looked at Rin when he got out of his truck.

The raven-haired single-mother couldn't do anything else beside dropped her jaw. How could it be possible that she had to run into Sesshoumaru again after seeing him yesterday, and stranger yet at an elementary school?

"Ooh! Daddy, I told you to wait until that lady get out of the parking lot," Sara said as she stared over to Sesshoumaru.

_Did I just hear that little girl right?! 'Daddy'?! _Rin thought.

Just at that moment, the final bell to the school rang.

"Go to class before the rain soak you up look like a sponge," Sesshoumaru turned to his daughter with a blank expression.

Sara laughed happily. "You're funny, daddy." And the little girl ran toward the school.

Rin's heart felt like it was dropping 100 MPH. The sensation that she felt was anything but joy at that moment. But what could she expect? Sesshoumaru is Sesshoumaru. Six years of separation is not a short period of time. Of course he had moved on. She should've seen this coming. After all, it was _he _who left her six years ago.

_But a child of that age?! Does that mean that he was with another woman right after he left me? _Rin thought in disappointment and confusion. _So that is why he left! Because he had found someone else._ _And that little girl was the result of it… _

Rin felt like the world was corrupting on top of her once again. How many times? How many times had Sesshoumaru disappointed her? How many? She could list a hand full, and even then she doubted it was enough.

"Well, well what are we going to do about this?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"You tell me," Rin said back with an icy tone. She didn't mean for it to come out that way, but it did anyways.

Sesshoumaru instantly look up at Rin when she said this. He kept staring at her to see any indication of why she had suddenly changed tone. The lack of emotion displayed upon her face was no help. "Give me your driver license ID?" Sesshoumaru said finally.

With no resistance, Rin handed her ID to Sesshoumaru without a word of argument.

Sesshoumaru wrote down her number and handed Rin back her license.

_Great, another bill added to my already basket-full of bills for this month. Maybe Caleb can help me pay for it. Yes… Caleb, the only hope in my life right now to get out of this hell. He will not only help me get out of debt, I'll make sure he'll help me with some other things as well…some revenging plans perhaps…_

By the time that Rin snapped out of her own thought, Sesshoumaru had already parked his car in another lot. He got out of his car again and walked toward Rin. "You'll get a mail soon on the behave to pay for my car's dent."

When he received no reply, Sesshoumaru started toward the school. Though Rin was important to him, Sesshoumaru had no time to deal with her sudden change at this moment. He had other agendas to attend to, and Rin just have to wait. Whatever it was that made her change so sudden, he doesn't know, but he'll deal with it later.

---------------------------------------------------------------

_Ring…Ring…_

"Mushi, mushi! This is Kagome speaking," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hey Kagome, it's me…Rin," a quiet voice said on the other line.

"Hey! Are you okay? You don't sound so good," said Kagome in concern.

"Ye-yeah, I am fine. Listen I can't come to your house today, but I'll definitely come by tomorrow."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," Rin said vague, "…yeah, everything is going great. I just had a tiny accident, and I need to get my car fixed, that's all."

"Oh are you okay?!"

"I am fine, really, no injury. It was a parking collision, very small."

"That's good to know."

"I have to go, but I will give you a call tomorrow before I come. Okay? Bye."

Before Kagome could say anything else, the other line went dead. _Well, for one thing, she obviously doesn't sound all right._

With that, Kagome immediately started to dial Sango's phone number.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

While outside, the sky is darkening and thunder pounded upon the earth; below the roof of Shikon Elementary is another story. The children of Mrs. Wu's A-11 were chattering up like it was their first day of school. A boy ran around the rectangular classroom with a paper airplane in his extended hand, while another boy ran closely behind. In the middle of the classroom, Sara was talking loudly to all of her fellow classmates that were surrounding her.

"When I grow up, I am going to marry my father because he is the coolest dad in the entire world," announced a little girl who was in the circle. (A/N: A little disturbing to us, but what can I say? Little kids are little kids.)

"Nuh-uh! My dad is the coolest dad in the whole entire world!" Misao remarked loudly.

"Well, I will prove you ALL wrong today because _my _daddy is the coolest dad EVER," Sara climbed on top of her desk and proclaimed.

"Now children," a young woman with dark brown hair entered the classroom with a big knowing smile on her face.

"Attention!" Yelled a boy, who seems to be the president of the class.

Immediately, everyone inside he room stood up straight and faced toward the teacher. Together they say, "Good morning, Wu-san."

"Good morning, class," smiled the woman, and everyone sat down in his or her seat. "I have a wonderful news for you all today."

"Ooh Sara knows!" Sara smiled brightly as she raised her hand.

"Yes, Sara?"

"Is it because Sara's daddy is at the school today?" Sara asked.

"Oh he is?!" Instantly, Ms. Wu's face lit up in excitement. "Well I mean--" she cleared her throat and recomposed herself, "that is very nice, Sara, but no, that is not the news which I am bringing to you all. Class? We have a new student joining us today all the way from America!"

A wave of "ooh" and "ahh" traveled through the entire classroom as the door to the room slid open.

_Daddy is still more special than any new student. _Sara thought selfishly as she lazily looked at the entrance door. However, when she saw what the new student looked like, her jaw dropped.

"Why don't you introduce yourself," smiled Ms. Wu as she looked at her new student.

"Hello, my name is Riari Katan. I am a transfer student from Los Angeles, California and I will be going to school here for a month. It's a pleasure to be here."

Everyone clapped around the room to welcome the new student, and Ms. Wu directed Katan to a table on her right with a group of boys.

"He's cute!" squeaked a girl near Sara.

"Uhh Sara?" Misao whispered to her best friend, "does your dad happen to have another brother beside Inuyasha-sama?"

Sara shook her head slowly as she stared at the boy in front of the classroom. Beside his identical physiques to her, there was something else that was familiar about this new student. The young girl didn't know why, but she somehow knew that she knew him. This would certainly be something to tell her father.

---------------------------------------------

Meanwhile just about one level below Sara's classroom was the principal office. Sitting in there presently was Sesshoumaru with a folder in his hand and the principal of Shikon Elementary opposite to him at the main desk. Sesshoumaru briefly skimmed through the text upon the paper, and signed at the bottom. He gave the file back to the principal in order to exchange for another folder, which the principal handed to him. As Sesshoumaru flipped through the profiles of the potential candidates, the principal started to speak.

"There are 27 athletes in the file: nine 5th graders, eight 4th graders, six 3rd graders, three 2nd graders, and one 1st grader. Each of their profiles provide you with picture, general information, years in their expertise, and last but not least, their essay."

"You do not expect me to just pick a winner out of your picks, do you, Nobu?" Sesshoumaru asked the old principal knowingly.

"Ah, always the man of action Sesshoumaru. Your father would have been proud to see your work right now," said the principal with a smile. "That is why I have arranged for all of the candidates to show their skill for you. Of course, the time has been rescheduled due to the rain, so the audition will be held this afternoon. I hope you do not mind."

"If your candidate really do want the scholarship, which I am sponsoring for, I'd expect them to be willing to do so in the heat, rain, or ice, no matter what the circumstances are."

"They are not like us, my boy," Said Nobu as he stood up and looked out the window at the rain, "humans don't have high standards like us youkai. You can't train an elephant to fly like a bird; we can't train a human to have the ability to work in their unfamiliar environment."

After a moment of silent, Nobu spoke once more. "I heard that last night went well?"

"Depend on what aspects you are referring to," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Oh?" Nobu turned around with a questioning look, "that is a twisting answer coming from you Sesshoumaru. My sources informed me yesterday evening that all went well. All of your partnerships had continued to support you, there were numerous offers of new cooperation who proposed to be alliance with you, the demon collaboration had just signed another 100-year-contract to able you to be their emperor again, and so what went wrong?"

"On the business portion, I have no complaints," explained Sesshoumaru, "but on the personal level, there was an unexpected thing that happened last night."

Nobu asked as he touched his chin. "Is Kaguya well?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Nothing have changed for her."

"Hmm, it is no question that this is a bother to you; so spill my boy, I'm not your mentor for nothing."

"I have encountered an old…acquaintance…" Sesshoumaru said, choosing his word wisely. "And I sensed that trouble is around the corner."

"Ah, it's a woman," Nobu remarked.

Sesshoumaru nodded.

"They always have a way to bring trouble," said the old principal with a smile, "Who is she?"

"Rin."

"Aah, the woman who took half of your heart away without knowing that she did."

"..."

"What are you going to do, Sesshoumaru?"

Always a man with a plan, Sesshoumaru, this time, however had failed. For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru had no idea what to do next. He looked up at the old man.

"I don't know."

* * *

**Chapter 3 Will be Published on the 1st of November.**


	3. Un4givable

_**Author's Note:** So yes, I am totally late on publishing this chapter. I have no excuse. To make it short, I was being a lazy-bum and waited until the last minute to write, and then I got a reader's block. But thank goodness someone helped me get over it, and now I'm back with another chapter! Hooray!_

_P.S. Oh yeah, I would like to thank all of those people who emailed me individually to usher me to keep writing because those mails really help to kick my butt into gear. So yeah! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

_

**Unforgivable **

_**Totousai Mechanic:**_

The sun shone brightly up in the cloudless sky after the sudden rainfall, and the traffic was yet stuck again. Angry drivers yelled at one another to hurry up and get going -either that or they beeped their horn at one another. Babies', who were in stroller on the sidewalks with their mother, whom cries can be heard from one end of the block to another. The road cleaning crew had to get up and clear up the dirty streets once again. They complained to one another about the bad weather and cursed at themselves for not finishing high school in order to get a better job.

_Why did I decide to open a shop right in the middle of all of these dramas? The tedious circular eyes of Totousai started lazily across his opened garage as he followed vehicles driving past and forth across his view. His dried lips stretched out as the old man yawned in boredom. ._

A gigantic fly flew by across Totousai as he stared blankly to the outside world. _Hit me! Hit me! _The fly appeared to say as it flew back and forth as if to tease the old man.

Totousai's eyebrows squished together as his attention started to face upon the annoying insect. With one quick swoop, Totousai grasped the fly with one hand and swashed it between his index and middle finger. Right at that moment… footsteps were heard echoing through his hallway of garages.

It seemed as if whoever that was coming toward his shop was either in a hurry or very anxious, or maybe both. If it's the one thing that Totousai had learned from people from working in a mechanic shop; it is how a person's mood reflected upon the sound they make when then walk. For example, fast and loud clank indicates nervousness, anger, and impatience while slow and soft step indicates strength, calmness, and distrust.

The young woman who entered Totousai's door was indeed anxious. Her two pale hands rigidity grabbed at her handbag -so firmly that her hands appeared to be almost ghost like. Biting her lower lip so fiercely that it might bleed, she strolled across the room and headed straight toward Totousai.

The old man could have sworn he had seen her from somewhere, but he cannot recall where.

"May I help you?" bowed Totousai as he studied the flawless face of the woman.

"I just got in a car accident."

"Oh, are you okay?!" Asked Totousai. _She surely seems fine… but…_

The young woman nodded, "My car is parked in one of your spared garages. I'm guessing that is where I need to park it?"

Totousai nodded, "How big is the dent?"

"Not that big," says the woman, "I just need it to be fix by the end of tonight."

"Tonight!" Exclaimed Totousai.

"Yes," The woman said with a face, "I know, I know. I've tried several mechanic places before you, but they said that they couldn't. They directed me toward you, because they think that you are talented enough to fixed my car by the end of tonight."

_Damn right! Nobody can fix car like old Totousai. Thought Totousai. "Let's go look at your car first," he decided after a moment of contemplation._

The woman nodded gratefully as she walked him out to her vehicle.

It was a considerate new car and the dent was not at all noticeable until Totousai's eyes were about two feet away. He nodded a couple times as he examines the injury.

"To be honest, miss," said Totousai, "the dent is not even that noticeable. Humor me, but, why do you need it fix so critically?"

"It's not my car," said the woman, "it's my fiancé's company."

"Ohhh!" said Totousai. "Alright then. I will do it… but it'll cost you."

"Oh thank you so much!" The woman cried. "I don't care how much it would be, I just want it fix at this moment!"

"So what is your name?" Asked Totousai after a while of examining the dent again.

"Rin… Riari Rin," smiled the woman, now more relaxed.

"A very pretty name," said Totousai, "actually it almost seems familiar. Have we met?"

The woman looked at Totousai for a while as she recalled back into her memory. "Have we?" She asked him back.

"You just looked very familiar to me. Maybe it's this old head of mine," laughed Totousai, "I do distinctively remember an old friend of mine talking about a woman name Rin a long time ago."

"Oh?" Rin asked, "and what is his name?"

"Michiyo Inutaisho," said Totousai proudly, "a good man! Very good man!"

"Oh I do know him!" Rin exclaimed with a big smile, "why he was my--"

Totousai turned to see why his companion had stopped so sudden. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"N-nothing," Rin lied, "I knew him, yes. He was a very admirable person."

"Yes, well," Totousai said as he situated himself behind his desk, "It will be done around 4:30 tonight. I will have your car as good as new."

With a big sigh, Rin thanked Totousai. They both walked contently toward Totousai's office together, making conversation about the strange weather, until the old mechanic suddenly stop on his track.

He gasped sharply and then turned to Rin, "I remember why you looked familiar now. That's because we _have_ met!"

"W-we have?" Rin repeated.

"Yes!" laughed Totousai as he tapped Rin on the shoulder fatherly, "it was only once, but I remember you. You haven't change one bit, still have the old childish smile! Why you were the Michiyo's oldest boy's fiancé!"

-----------------------------------------------

_**Shikon Elementary:**_

"So do you like physic Ed?" asked Misao as she smiled at the new student.

Katan nodded without looking at his interrogator, who was behind him. He was much interest in another girl in the classroom. Never in his life did the 7-year-old boy think that he could find any being on Earth that resembled him.

"Out!" Called the PE teacher after Katan had struck out the present batter for the third time.

"Good job, Katan!" Called a student from the outfield.

Katan say nothing but to put his hand in a peace sign indicating that he heard that individual.

"He surely is rude," remarked Sara to Misao.

"What do you mean?" Misao asked as she looked at Katan dreamingly.

"You have been asking that boy questions, and he hasn't even said a word to you! If that is not rude, then what would you call it? He's a bad bone, Misao."

"I like bad bones!" Misao declares with a grin.

With her head shaking in surrender, Sara picked up her baseball bat and walked toward the batting ground.

_This is a waste of time. Thought Katan as he shielded his golden orbs from the sun with his hand. They have been out on the field for five minutes and continually, Katan had struck out everyone who was on the plate. One more and then I can get out of this damn sunlight._

Thought Katan as he shielded his golden orbs from the sun with his hand. They have been out on the field for five minutes and continually, Katan had struck out everyone who was on the plate.

"You can do this Sara!" Called Misao from the bench as her best friend walked toward the plate.

_What do you know? It's my twin. Thought Katan sarcastically._

"Batter, batter, batter," called the catcher behind Sara as she was getting ready to bat.

Gripping on her bat with an iron force, Sara concentrated on the spherical ball, which the pitcher was holding. Once again, she felt the pressure that was being force on her. It has always been like this with Sara ever since she was little. _Depend on no one except yourself, _her father would keep telling her since day one. _Everyone will disappoint you in one way or another. The only person you can count on is yourself. YOU are the only one that can limit what you can do; YOU are the only one that can limit what you can accomplish in life._

It was a depressing idea, yet so true if one was to think closely about. If one would to ask himself, "Who can I _really _count on?" or "Who can _always _be there for me?" Certainly it's not a best friend, a familiar member, or a pet truly. As creatures of the earth, especially human, we are _the _cores of selfishness. One might say, "I'll always be there for you" or "You can count on _me", _but when it comes down t it, we will think of ourselves first like "What will happen to _me_" or "what people will think of _me._"

However, there are those very rare occasions in the world when an individual will actually put another in front of him/her. But once again, these situations are very rare, and according to Sara's father, it does not exist.

With her sharp eyes on the ball, Sara was testing her footwork and eyed her pitcher like a lion staring down upon a tiny mouse. Usually this intimidated her opponent; however, this time it did not work. Katan, the new student in class, was neither in fear nor in delight. His ever-so-familiar eyes stared back at her with the same dignity. Pride, intellect, and something else that Sara could not put her fingers upon yet.

What came next caught Sara off guard. In a blink of an eye, Katan had bend his knees, pulled his body back, arched his arms, and fire the ball toward her. It was way faster than what Sara had comprehended, and she did not have time to react.

"Holly shit!" Misao shrieked. "Did you see that?!"

"Yeah!" Said a student near by.

With her eye bulging wide, Sara stared back at her catcher. To her shock, the catcher's gloves caught the ball dead on. Not only those, two fainted lines of smoke were flowing up north from the ball's landing.

"Strike one!" Called the physic Ed teacher. He seemed to be completely in shock as well as the other players.

Throughout the whole entire game, Katan had not even used his full power. He was saving it for Sara to see -beside her looks- what else did they have in common. The last pitch was a portion of his ability to throw, but nowhere close compare to what he can actually do. In a way, the albino boy was partly disappointed that the strange mysterious girl didn't hit the ball. He was expecting her to be somewhat like him, but it was obvious to Katan now that she was weak.

Soon after, Sara recomposed her shock. _Interesting!_ Sara thought in fascination and stared at Katan. This Katan might be a challenge for her after all. Somehow, Sara was comfort with this thought. She decided that she was beginning to like him.

"Is that the hardest you can throw?!" Sara shouted out to Katan. "I bet I can do better."

"We will see," Katan said to himself quietly.

"Yeah we will," Sara said smirking.

_She heard me? Keen ears, that's something else we have in common. Katan thought. Intriguing…_

Katan thought.

Once again, Katan threw the ball toward the 4th base. However, Sara just stepped aside and brought her bat down with no effort. He could have sworn that Sara did not even try to hit the ball this time.

_She was studying my throwing technique. Smart girl. Katan mused as he adjusted his baseball cap._

"Stop fooling around, Sara!" The PE teacher said. It was obvious that he was getting into the game.

"Go Sara!" Yelled a student.

"You can do this, Katan! One more and you will get her out!" Cheer a girl to Katan's right.

"One more time, I swear I won't disappoint you," Sara laughed suddenly and winked at Katan. Her previous seriousness had turned abruptly into a burst of sunshine almost as bright as the sun itself.

_Surprise the opponent with unexpected expression. Sara thought to herself._

_What the hell? Katan thought. One moment, the batter was serious and the next she acted like a kid. It does not matter, one more strike and she will be out…_

"Don't hold back," Sara whispered -expecting for only Katan to hear her.

"I won't," Katan whispered back with a faint smirk.

-----------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile:**_

The echoes of footsteps of Sesshoumaru and Nobu invaded the quiet hallway in Shikon Elementary as they walked back from the athletic building to the parking lot in front of the school. The two men walked in silence, no conversations escaped their mouth and no thoughts invaded their mind.

It was not until they had reached the track field that Nobu began to speak. "I hope that you are please with the candidates that the school board has picked, and I will wait shortly to hear your pleasing announcement." Says Nobu as he bowed his head.

Vice versa, the PlayPen president bowed lower down to Nobu as a sign of respect. The two men were about to depart, but something caught their ears.

"Go Sara!" They both heard with their keen ears.

"Yeah, hit the ball already!"

"One more time, I swear I won't disappoint you." Sara's high-pitched laugh reached both Nobu's and Sesshoumaru's ears.

The two men looked at one another. It seems like their decision was determining upon their body language and their surrounding, not their voice.

"Shall we?" Nobu smiled at his young student.

Sesshoumaru nodded as the two men headed toward the 4th grade athletic field.

What met Sesshoumaru's eyes next was a crowd of youngsters gluing their face behind the metal fence. Screaming like monkeys being locked in cage, they seemed to be absorbed in some kind of anticipating frenzy. Sesshoumaru recognized Sango's and Miroku's oldest daughter who was rooting for the batter, who was about to make her third try. It only took Sesshoumaru a short glimpse to recognize who the glorifying batter was. Smiling inside with gleaming pride, Sesshoumaru intensively watched the game.

The pitcher, who looked like he know exactly what he was doing, arched his back, bended his knees, put all of his weight upon one foot, and launched the hard circular ball toward Sara. With the speed of what seems like nearly the speed of light, the ball fired across the field.

Sara -knowing what she can do and predicting what her opponent can damaged- swung her bat forward. Her fingers gripped upon the metallic bat with all of her strength as she felt the bat going backward because of the impact of the ball. A damaging impact it was, the ball was thrown at such fast rate that Sara heard her bat began to crack. Sara felt as if her body was going to fall back at such impact. Surely, she did with a big thud on the ground. The bat, which was broken in half, landed beside her next.

To everyone's surprise, however, the ball bounced off the bat during its process of breaking, flew up in the air, and shoot across the sky. To where it flew, no one could have guessed, but the ball was out of sight in a split of a second.

Paralyzed to the base, Sara could do nothing but to stared at the vanishing ball.

"Runnnn!"

"Sara, Run!"

"Get up and run!"

Sara stared blankly at her teammates behind the fence.

"Run!" Misao urged Sara as the golden orbs stared back at Misao.

_Run! Sara' brain told her. Quickly, Sara pushed herself up from the ground and run around the field as everyone cheered her on. As she touched the home base, a rush of joy filled Sara's body._

Sesshoumaru's daughter was never the sporty type. She was a great athlete, yes, but she cannot comprehend how pleasure can be spread over a group of men bashing into one another in American football or how a bunch of people tried to get an orange bouncing ball and shoot it in a basket hanging in mid-air. All of those ideas were absurd to her! But today… today, for the first time in Sara's life, she felt joy from a sport! Joy from baseball of all sports.

After she had composed herself, Sara soon heard an abundant of cheering, both for her and Katan.

"Way to go!"

"Wow! You two made history!"

"Who knew!"

"Who was that?" Sesshoumaru asked Nobu as his eyes eyed the boy who was the pitcher.

"I did not recall seeing him around school. Must be new!"

Eyeing the boy carefully, Sesshoumaru demanded, "He shall be the winner of my scholarship."

Nobu stared at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes, "Why, that is just unfair for those boys who are waiting for you announcement! Think of their feelings, Sesshoumaru."  
"Rule number 1) This world is never fair. Number 2) I don't care about feelings being hurt. You tell me, Nobu, if any of those boys in that room who you have picked can pitch like that pitcher whom you and I have just seen in the field, then I will declare him the winner this instant."

After a moment of consideration, Nobu sighed in defeat, "What do you want me to do with the boy?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the portfolio that he was holding, which contained all of the candidates for his scholarship. With no effort, he threw the manila folder into a trashcan near by as he walked away.

"Declare that he is the winner," said Sesshoumaru easily.

"That is it?" Nobu asked in astonishment.

"That," Sesshoumaru paused for emphasis and then opened his car door, "is it."

_**A Few Hours Later:**_

"--the country economy damaged country's growth tremendously as the 16th century came around--"

Suddenly, the last bell of the day interrupted Ms. Wu's reading. Everyone began to rustle through their belongings and some started to head out of the class.

"Remember to read page 120 to 140 for tomorrow!" Ms. Wu reminded everyone as people started to leave.

Katan, with no word, begin to packed his belongings in a calmly manner as everyone rushed passed him.

"Bye Katan!" Called a boy.

"See ya!" Called another.

"…" Still no words from the new boy.

By the time that the class was empty, Katan had finished putting all of his books away.

"You know," a cheerful voice remarked, "if I don't know any better, I think you don't like school very much."

Katan looked up to see the girl with identical hair as she smiled sheepishly down at him. Saying nothing yet, Katan put on his backpack and walked out the door. He was expecting the strange, happy girl to follow him, and to his confidence, she did.

Tailing only inches behind, the girl began to speak again. "You know why I think you don't like school very much? It is because I don't like it very much either. I prefer to just stay home with my daddy, if he is not working of course, or I would play the piano, or paint, or dance, or take nap, or eat… ooh! That will do too!"

"…"

"Hmmm," Sara stared curiously at her classmate, "I know you are not deaf, I know you speak Japanese very well, and I definitely know that you can talk, so why won't you say anything?"

"…"  
"Well fine, but just for reference and maybe a hint of curiosity, my name is Sara. Michiyo Sara, if you would want to know my last name."

"…"

"Okay!!!" Sara shouted as she ran in front of Katan and stopped his track right before they reached the parking lot. "Are you just being hateful or what? Just because I hit the ball out of the field to goodness knows where and ruined your chance of being the star of the show today doesn't mean you have to be so mean to me."

"Do you frankly think I give a shit about whether you hit that ball or not? No," Katan said with a blank expression. He then continued on as he walked toward the parking lot.

Gasping at his hostile word, Sara ran after Katan again. She caught up to him beside the sidewalk as they both stood waiting for their ride.

Katan said nothing more, and Sara said nothing less-though she wanted to say a lot more.

A rush of wind flushed through the street bringing dead leaves and dirt along with them. A dying colony they were all together. Sara gazed after the leaves and thought to herself. _How strange today weather is? This morning it was sunny, and then it rained like mad, and then it was sunny again, and now it will start to rain again. Tokyo usually is guessable, but surely it is unpredictable today._

Finally, after a few minutes of pure silence, a black limousine pulled up against the curve right next to where the pair was standing.

"When is your ride coming?" Sara asked Katan.

"Soon," was all what Katan said.

"Okay, well bye." As a last thing to do, Sara waved to her classmate and got into her ride.

Wishfully, Sara hoped that Katan would be okay. Although he appeared as a jerk -and after she had tried to communicate with him, she found out that he _is _a jerk- nevertheless, Sara could not help but to feel protective over this new student. Giving one last disappointing look at Katan, Sara closed her door, and the vehicle left the parking space.

Katan gazed up in the sky as he examined the its pattern. _Strong wind. 78 mph. Cold. Rain soon. _Katan thought. It was amazing to his mother when she found out that Katan can predict the weather upon cloud's movement, and it still amazed her to this day because Katan was right every time. _Mother should be here ten minutes ago… Where is she?_

**---------------------------------------------**

_**Totousai Mechanic:**_

"There you have it!" Totousai announced, stepping back to admire his work, "it is as good as new!"

"I think it looks even better," Rin smiled, "thank you so much, Totousai-san."

"It is my pleasure to assist an old acquaintance," nodded Totousai. He then led Rin to his desk to pay the bill. "What brought you back to Japan all of a sudden? Everyone say you left a long time ago."

"I did," answered Rin, "but I came back because my fiancé had a business function to go to, and he wanted to take me along as a vacation of some sort."

Totousai chuckled and nodded his head, "Everyone is just getting a fiancé now-a-day, aren't they? No one is marrying anymore. Why, Sesshoumaru for example, he has been with this one young woman ever since he came back to Japan. Yet he refused to marry her. Poor woman, all she wanted was to be loved and to have a family."

"Oh, I-I didn't know," Rin said as she began to dig in her purse quicker.

"Oh yes. The woman was quite a beauty. I have met her only once, she was a foreign, they say."

"Here is the payment," Rin handed Totousai a check swiftly, "it was nice seeing you again, Totousai. Good bye!"

And without waiting for the man to say anything back, Rin rushed out to her vehicle. Her heels clicked on the cement floor with every long strife she took. The fluorescent light shadowed over her frantic face similar to a horror movie. Once inside her car, Rin took a deep breath and exhaled.

_Why?! Why?! Why?! Rin asked herself as she banged her head against the steering wheel. Why does everything in Japan related back to you, Sesshoumaru? It's not like you own this whole country! _

Rin asked herself as she banged her head against the steering wheel.

"Ohhh!" Rin groaned in frustration, "What have I gotten myself into?!"

The sky looked like a never-ending waterfall. Rin could hear the water droplets hit upon her rooftop as she began to drive away from Totousai Mechanic. Peering down at her radio, which was now playing a slow ballet, something green and glowing caught Rin's eyes. Written on the car's digital clock, the number read "4. 4. 5."

"Four forty five? Why--" Rin whispered to herself, "SHIT!"

Something hit Rin mentally as she stepped heavily on her brake and swerved swiftly around -at the same time angering some of the drivers that were behind her.

_Oh no! Katan! I forgot about him. He is still at school! Rin frantically thought as she drove like a mad woman down 5th avenue._

-------------------------------------------------

_**Shikon Elementary:**_

Katan's hair was flatten upon his head like a pancake as he stood still as a statue on the sidewalk. It has been twenty minutes and his mother still hasn't come. Seven-year-old Katan knew that his young mother was the not-on-time type of person, but she was never this late.

Suddenly, a bright light flared upon the dark street as a vehicle turned a corner and headed toward where Katan was standing. It slowed down, and stopped in front of Katan.

_A limo? Katan thought in surprise._

The black window rolled down, and gradually Katan could recognize the person that was inside.

"Sara," Katan blurted out inaudibly, utterly surprise to see her back.

"Hi!!!" Sara smiled cheerfully as she greeted Katan, "Minagi-san took me to get a new dress, and school is on the way home. I was surprise to see that you are still here, so I'd thought that I would stop by."

"…"

"Do you want a ride?" Asked Sara suddenly stopped smiling.

"…"

"You could call your parents from my house if you want to. I mean, I am sure they felt horrible to make you wait out in the rain for such a long time."

"…"

Sara sighed in defeat, "Okay, fine. If you would like to stay out here--"

"Katan!!!"

Sara and Katan in unison turned to see a young woman getting out of her car. She ran toward the young pair and breathed heavily when she had reached them both.

"I'm so sorry, love," Rin said as she hugged her son tightly.

"What took?" Katan asked his mother.

"Hey I remember you!" Sara raised her hand voluntarily, "you accidentally hit my daddy's car this morning!"

"Yes," Rin said slowly as she stared at Sara with curiosity and then back at Katan again, "Anyways, I had to go and get it fixed, and I completely forgot that your school get out at four," Rin said as she hit herself in the head.

Katan stared at his mother for a long time in the rain, and then shook his head in amusement as he started to walk away toward Rin's car. Rin doesn't look like Katan's mother, and most of the time she doesn't act like one either. He knew that his mother was young and reckless at times, and those were the types of people whom Katan despised the most; however, he somehow get along with her every single day and still survive in one piece. Rin appeared to Katan more as a friend than a woman who give birth to him. She made him laugh and she loved him with all of her heart, and Katan feel the same way about this mother, though he tried not to show it too much especially in front of people.

Sara stared after her new classmate and then back at Rin again. Her eyes widen and her lips spread into a cheerful smile, "Hi! It is nice to meet you, Katan's mommy! My name is Sara."

"Hi there," Rin greeted the adorable girl back, feeling quite odd. The young girl reminded her of Kanna, another little girl Rin once knew. She somehow felt very close to Sara, but she does not know why. Though through her strange eyes, Rin see Sesshoumaru, but there was something else so familiar to her.

"I offered Katan a ride, but he refused," Sara explained, "he doesn't like to talk to anyone at school."

"Yes, he can be very irritably silent sometime," Rin smiled finally at Sara. The little girl was a product of Rin's fear and hatred, but she cannot hate the child. She can surely despised with her father, but Rin cannot put it out on this innocent being.

Seeing the woman smiled so gently at her, Sara suddenly feel happy in the mid of the pouring rain. "Well it was nice to meet you!" Sara smiled at Rin back, a smile much similar to the woman that she was talking to. "Bye!"

"Bye," Rin waved after the girl as the limo drove away.

-----------------------------------------------------

"C'est la vie! C'est la vie!" Kaoto Dai sung loudly with his jolly, blooming voice as he sprinkled some parson cheese upon a noodle dish. "Voila! C'est fin!"

He then picked up the large plate of noodle and walked with it into the dinning hall of his master. Already, the small family had begun to eat their dinner. Sesshoumaru Michiyo sat at the head of the dinning table, to his left was Sara, who was digging into her dinner plate, and to Sesshoumaru's right was Kaguya, who was eating her food as well.

"Wow!" Sara peered at the noodle plate, which Kaoto had just sat down on the table.

Kaguya smiled at Sara's reaction and then looked at Kaoto, "Where did you get the idea for this dish?"

"Oh the Italian, of course," Kaoto replied with pride, "with a little of Kaoto's secret recipe in it."

"Well I am sure that it will be good," Kaguya said, "thank you."

"It is my pleasure, mistress," said Kaoto as he bowed to Sesshoumaru and then left the dinning room.

As soon as the chef had left, Sara took some of the noodle into her dinner plate and started to indulge the delicious food.

"Ummmm! It surely _is_ good!" Sara announced, "You should try it, daddy!"

Sesshoumaru, who was silent throughout the whole entire dinner, took some of the noodle, as his daughter had suggested, and placed them on his plate.

"How was school today, Sara?" Asked the loving Kaguya.

"It was really fun! Sara hit a homerun today, and everyone cheered. Ooh! Yeah and the pitcher was a new student, and ooh daddy!"

Sesshoumaru looked up at Sara responding to her call.

"Sara bet you will be interest in this, his pitching skill was just amazing! When Sara hit it, my bat was broken in half!"

"Wow!" Kaguya remarked.

"I was there," Sesshoumaru nodded.

"You were?!" Sara asked.

Sesshoumaru picked up a napkin and wiped his mouth before he asked, "What was his name?"

"Katan," Sara said, "Riari Katan, Sara think."

"Talented," remarked Sesshoumaru as he picked up his napkin.

"That's his name. Riari Katan," Sara confirmed herself, "Sara met his mother. In fact, you did too this morning."

Sesshoumaru suddenly froze. "What?" he looked at Sara unsurely.

"Do you remember the lady whom car hit your pretty ride this morning? That was her! At first she seemed to really tense when she talked to me, and then she got all nice and smiled. Boy, she had one of the most gorgeous smile Sara had ever seen."

Gradually, Sesshoumaru set down his napkin and looked down at the table. Blinking his eyes a few times, he regained his shock and looked up at his daughter.

"I see," was all Sesshoumaru could say.

Kaguya stared at her master with concern when she saw his strange reaction, "Are you alright, my lord? You did not get hurt because of the car accident, did you?"

"No," replied Sesshoumaru as he stood up, "I'm done."

With those last three words to say, Sesshoumaru left the dinning room leaving Kaguya and Sara behind wondering what just happened.

"Did I say something wrong?" Sara asked Kaguya.

"No, I am sure you didn't, darling," Kaguya assured the little girl, "just finish your food."

"Okay," shrugged Sara as she went back to her food.

_**Later That Night:**_

Standing inside her walk-in closet, Kaguya took off her layers of kimono and then put on a simple robe for the night. She let her long dark hair fall behind her back as she took them out of the traditional Japanese bun. The mirror, which reflected back a weary woman whom complexion was paler than snow, stared back at Kaguya as she took all of her jewelries off.

Stepping out of her gigantic closet, Kaguya stepped into her bedroom. The kind-sized bed of her was cold due to lack to warmth of its occupants.

Night after night, she hoped that her master would visit her, and some nights he would, but other nights he would not. He came and went as he chose because everything in this mansion is his property. No one dared to confine Sesshoumaru because they know what kind of punishment they will get in return. Those who are either foolish or new in the mansion might try to stand up to Sesshoumaru, but eventually they would give in and kneel down toward Sesshoumaru and begged for him to forgive them. Then… never again do they disobey the western youkai again.

At times, Kaguya wished that she was stronger and bolder. She wished that she was brave enough to storm into her master's study and forced herself into his strong arms. She wished that she was brave enough to tell Sesshoumaru how she really felt about him instead of being quiet and subordinate to him all the time. How she wished tonight that Sesshoumaru would be with her. Rain is something that Kaguya does not like very well. She got scared and felt alone the most when it is raining outside.

Kaguya stared at the empty, cold bed in disappointment. She does not expect Sesshoumaru to be her prince in shinning armor no more after living with him over seven years. She knew that he was not the romantic type; she knew that he was not perfect for her; she knew that he was nicknamed 'the ice lord' for a reason by his younger brother. Sesshoumaru had always acted cold and distant to her, but for the last couple nights, he was especially detached.

_What should I do? Kaguya asked herself. You know what you need to do. The problem is, are you willing to do it? Are you going you to push yourself to do it? Kaguya's mind seemed to talk to her. Yes. Yes, I can, and I will._

Kaguya asked herself. Kaguya's mind seemed to talk to her.

With her intention in mind, Kaguya opened her bedroom door and marched toward the door that was Sesshoumaru's study.

Meanwhile in his study room, Sesshoumaru was looking over some of Playpen's contracts with some of the international companies: Calvin Klein, Sephora, Dolce and Gabbana, Givenchy…

_Damn. Sesshoumaru thought as he threw his pen down at the desk._

Taking his reading glasses off, Sesshoumaru cupped his face with his hand. The silver hair youkai stood up from where he was sitting and walked around his study. The grandfather clock ticked away the seconds, which Sesshoumaru was wasting during the night contemplating over his problem.

A soft knock on the door interrupt the rhythm of the clock. Sesshoumaru stared at the oak entrance for a while before telling whomever it was to come in. The door crept open, and slowly a figure of a woman was visible for Sesshoumaru to see through the dim lighting of the room.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," said Kaguya as she stared at Sesshoumaru with her violet eyes.

Sesshoumaru looked at the grandfather clock questionably, and then back at Kaguya. "It is past midnight, why are you still awake?"

_You can do this. Kaguya took a deep breath as she walked up to Sesshoumaru. Now only inches away from him, Kaguya reached the tie of her robe and loosen it. Stripping off her robe and letting it land softly on the floor, Kaguya reached up to Sesshoumaru's face and cupped it with her two soft hands._

"I'm tired of waiting for you," Kaguya whispered, "if you don't want me, I will leave right now. But if you do, please Lord Sesshoumaru…"

"What do you want?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly. He absolutely was surprise to see Kaguya doing what she was doing. The wretched and weak Kaguya he knew of was still there, but he could tell now that she was torn in agony and desperation. She was dying in spirit. Did he do this? Why hadn't he noticed this from before?

"All I want was a little bit of your attention," Kaguya said as pushed herself against him, "is that so much to ask, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Kaguya," Sesshoumaru whispered in Kaguya's ear as his hand touched her cheek.

Traveling from her face to her neck, Sesshoumaru lips tenderly kissed Kaguya on cleave of her chest.

"Lord Sesshoumaru," Kaguya pleaded.

With no hesitation, Sesshoumaru hand traveled down to Kaguya's pelvis. His fingers entered her opening and explored her petal stroking it.

Kaguya lifted up one of her leg on Sesshoumaru's desk, which was right behind him, and forced her pelvis down upon Sesshoumaru's fingers. She does not know if what she was doing is right or not. Was she sacrificing her dignity as a woman in order to appease her master? Or was she actually doing the right thing in order to take Sesshoumaru back again?

She could feel her opening closing in upon Sesshoumaru's fingers. It was amazing to her how he could make her whole so easily and so fast at the same time. She wanted more from him, much more than what he was giving her physically.

Kaguya raised her face to meet the gaze of Sesshoumaru. He seemed to be in a world of his own. Sesshoumaru's eyes was closed as if he was sleeping, but she knew that he wasn't because continuously, he would plunged deep in and out of her inside. Bringing his head closer to her, Kaguya stared into Sesshoumaru's faultless face.

Their lips were only millimeters away when Kaguya's heard Sesshoumaru utter out a name that she had never heard of.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru whispered absently.

Kaguya gasped in astonishment, and right away Sesshoumaru's eyes shot open. His golden eyes stared at Kaguya, and right at the moment Sesshoumaru pulled away from her just as she came.

Seemingly to be confused, Sesshoumaru stared at Kaguya and then at his hand. He brought his wet fingers in front of his eyes and stared at them. Conclusion was soon drawn in his head, and leisurely Sesshoumaru closed his eyes again in dissatisfaction.

Tears filled Kaguya's eyes as she could only stared helplessly at Sesshoumaru. "Rin?!" she cried. "Is that the woman who you wish I could be?!"

"Go to sleep," Sesshoumaru said delicately to Kaguya as he walked back to his desk.

"If you wish to have her and not me, why Lord Sesshoumaru, why do you keep me around waiting for you day in and day out?" Asked Kaguya.

Silence filled the room again as Kaguya waited for Sesshoumaru to say something, anything.

"Fine," Kaguya said with all the dignity which she can grab a hold of at that moment, "Good night then, Lord Sesshoumaru I will be gone by tomorrow."

After putting on her robe, Kaguya left the study room and loudly banged the door behind her.

Flicking on the light and turning on the steaming hit water, Sesshoumaru rubbed his hand with soap and tried to wash out the substance as much as he could. He knew that they were gone after the first wash, but he kept washing his hands over and over anyways. It wasn't so much the substance he wanted to wash away; it was more of the disgusting desire that was behind it. Never before in this life had Sesshoumaru wish Kaguya to be like Rin.

He felt moreover disgusted with himself for the fact that he had kept Sara all these years in order to remember Rin, but in return the woman whom he had feeling for had betray him by having a child of her own. Furthermore, how dare Rin named her new son after his deceased child? Wasn't he supposed to be the cruel one in their relationship?

Rin had change. It was for the worse, but she indeed had change.

_This Sesshoumaru shall despise you. Sesshoumaru decided. There is no more Rin inside that body which I have seen. Rin… I shall hate you 'til the day when wee both will be destroy. Though subconsciously, that was what Sesshoumaru was telling himself._

Sesshoumaru decided. Though subconsciously, that was what Sesshoumaru was telling himself.

But… still to this moment, he wanted her- physically and mentally. Still to this moment, he somehow had wished that Kaguya was Rin that had came into his study. Still to this moment, he could not forget the connection that they had.

Sesshoumaru curled his fingers into a tight fist and punched the mirror, which was in front of him- shattering all of the crystallized glasses into pieces. Little streams of blood gushed out from all of the cuts on Sesshoumaru's hand washing away all of his anger, which were shown unwontedly throughout his lifetime.

"Unforgivable," Sesshoumaru said dispassionately while staring at his bleeding fist, "this is my territory, and you have trampled upon it, Rin. You will pay… I guarantee that you will pay."

* * *

_**Comments and Reply:**_

_C: In the first chapter, that's where we first met Sara, with Kagome. So if Rin's goes over there, wouldn't she find Sara there too?_

_R: Kagome was just babysitting Sara temporarily._

_C: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you, and I hate you! (really loves you.)_

_R: LOL! Is this what you call one of those "love-hate" relationships?_

_C: will Caleb and Kaguya end up too together?_

_R: Wow, where did you get that idea?_

_C: will Rin or Sesshoumaru have a sad o happy end?_

_R: Yes... and no at the same time._

_C: btw is Kaguya involved with him sexually? Is she a hanyou or human who's clueless about sess being demon?_

_R: Yes. And she is a youkai._

_C: Also about Kaguya is she made-up or is she from a certain movie/series?_

_R: In my fanfic she is a youkai. But according to Rumiko Takashahi in the 2nd movie, she is a tennyo._

_C: Like it's impossible for Sesshoumaru to not know about Katan. The children are twins and in no way they could had been born separately so if he knew about Sara he must have known about Katan too. And Sesshy is demon so he could hear the two heartbeats, couldn't he? If Katan is so much like Sesshoumaru how it is possible that Caleb didn't notice this? And if Sara so much resembles Rin how is it that Rin didn't notice? In your story humans I assume age normally and demons are almost or completely immortal, right? But Inuyasha is 200 and Izayoi still lives! How is this possible?_

_R: Sesshoumaru does know about Katan. He just thought that Katan was dead... I swore I have explained this in the first chapter already. I have no idea where you get the idea that Sesshoumaru can hear heartbeats... he can hear his sword's heartbeat, yes, but I don't recall any time during the series that he can hear the heartbeat of people. Why doesn't Caleb notice the resemblance between Katan and Sesshoumaru? You know, that's a good q? I have never thought about it that way. But thanks for bringing it up though because now I will have to contemplate about it and then write up a good reason for it. Sara do not resembled Rin, her personality reminded Sesshoumaru of Rin, but she does not resemble Rin physically... or at least at first glance. Izayoi is still alive because... hmmm that's a good q? too. I need to think up on that one as well. Thanks for asking me though, I appreciate that because then it'll show my hole in the story and then I can fix it. I hope I answer all of your q?'s or at least most._

_C: Who's Sara's mother anyway?_

_R: ... I have a q? for you... Did you read the story before this one??? If you did then I am sure you will know who the mother of Sara is._

_C: It's interesting, I'll give you that. However, a call-girl is not a vocation that automatically connotes dignity and integrity. It makes her appear indign, to be honest. As platitudinous as a waiter is, it's still better to portray her as one than a call-girl, which is synonymous to courtesan - the supercilious category of prostitutes. Whatever, your decision._

_R: Maybe I didn't make a clear message on the last reply upon this issue. To be frank, waitress is a pretty common occupation in fanfiction. A call-girl like you said "connotes ignity and intergrity"... this is in fact true. However, in my last reply to this, I also said she is a single mother. It's a paradox in which she is a call-girl, a woman who sell her reputation for money, and then a single mother, who worked throughout the day to raise her son. It's a controversial job, like I said, but her intention is admirable. In doing this, Rin's character will be OOC because it is very hard to try to balance Rin's "innocent" to a job like being a call-girl._

_C: While we're on the topic of cliché-ness. shifty eyes Although this fic isn't cliché per se, it doesn't have the trenchant je ne sais quoi to it that readers desire. However, that doesn't mark it as opprobrious or crapalicious; it isn't. Astounding the readers is a marvelous thing to do, but there are distinct demarcations between lasciviously egregious and unorthodox. A balance between the two is the best, but that notion is quite transcendental. Concinnity is another fantastic approach, but that is just as difficult to attain._

_R: You have NO idea how long it took me to try to understand this message. I give you point for writing such a elaborate review, and I am in no way are you trying to insult your vocabulary, but next time could you please use simpler term? I noticed that most of your diction is made up of adjectives and therefore, they could easily be dictate into simpler term persay... that I can understand? Nevertheless, I appreciate your help and I will try to better the story as a whole._

**Next Chapter Will Be Publish Sometime In Mid-December.**


	4. Not Your Beloved

**_Author's Note:_** Hi everyone! Yes, I know I made you wait for over three months. Yes, I know I'm a lazy butt. Yes, I know I have disappointed you. Yes, I am very very sorry. And Yes, I will continue to write this story. I reloaded and edited some of the previous chapters, but -ditzy as I am- I accidentally deleted all of my replies to the your questions from those chapters. I am so sorry! But at least I updated right? Please don't kill me. I have a big heart but it's easy to break. Okay enough rambling! Enjoy!

* * *

**Not Your Beloved**

The Michiyo Mansion- located in the middle of an isolated quarter, east of Tokyo- on this particular morning brightly resembled one of Monet's masterpieces. Its 15th century Victorian style construction stood proudly throughout the last six centuries of its lifespan. The red roof stacked upon one another creating a castle-like illusion dated all the way back in mid-evil time. In front, symmetrical to the dark entrance doorway, was a spherical fountain made of gold. On the two sides of the house were well-mowed green grasses covered with buds of virgin flowers, mapping out a beautiful squared garden. The sun was shinning brightly in the middle of the sky by the time that Rin had arrived.

_Seems like no one had bother to change the mansion. _Rin thought as she gazed at the mansion.

The building looked exactly the same as it was six years before when she left Tokyo. The same 10-level steps, the same white polls that guarded the porch, the same wooden door that smelled like mother earth.

_They even have the same golden doorknob still. _Rin mused.

It didn't take long for someone to greet Rin at the door after she had push on the doorbell. A young maid bowed to Rin as she asked the guest who Rin was.

"Riari Rin, I am here to see Kagome," said Rin pleasantly.

"Oh yes, please come in, maim!"

The young girl then led Rin pass the entrance hall, the living room, up the north wing, down the mirror-covered hallway, and last, turned to the balcony. There, Rin made out three figures sitting around a porcelain table. All the seats were taken except for one, which were meant for their long-time guest.

"Rin!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw her friend.

"Took you long enough," Sango laughed as Kagome and she went to give Rin a hug.

"Hi girls," Rin laughed, "sorry, you know how Tokyo traffic can be." She let go of her two friends and directed her attention toward the third woman in the group.

It took Rin a while to recognize who the third woman was, but when she did, Rin gasped with shock. No longer the color of black, the old woman's hair was now a shade of fainted gray. The bags underneath her wrinkle eyes indicated many years of suffering and fatigue. Her once full pink lips were now dried and brown. Her skin was saggy and sadly had lost all of its youthful spirit during the last six years without her husband around.

"Izayoi," Rin uttered out the name.

The older woman nodded with a smile, "I was wondering when you would come back to visit us."

Rin could feel tears rising up from the bottom of her heart, but she suppressed them and ran over to give Izayoi the most loving hug since years. The two frail and tender hands touched Rin's back and embraced her body with kindness. Right at that moment, Rin felt at peace. She felt real joy and at home, which was something she never knew she could have grasp since her return to Tokyo.

"You did not expect to visit my house, and not see my mother-in-law, did you, Rin?" Kagome smiled as she took a sit.

"I guess I was too occupied with the anticipation that I forgot," Rin shook her head as she took her own sit between Kagome and Izayoi.

"How have you been?" Izayoi asked Rin.

"Terrific!" Rin said -an automatic answer, which she replied to everyone whom asked her from the past- though she was not exactly in a state where one would label 'terrific'.

"That is good," Sango joined the conversation, "Kagome called me yesterday about your car accident, and we were scared you might get hurt."

"Oh no," Rin waved her hand, "we both were going about 5 miles per hour. It was in a parking lot."

"Where were you at?" Kagome inquired.

"Shikon Elementary."

"Hey! That is where my daughter go to school!" Sango said, "wait… why were you there in the first place?"

Rin knew this question would come up eventually. No matter what, she will eventually have to discuss the issue of Katan. Taking a deep breath, Rin started. "I had to take my son to school. Katan didn't want to miss school for the month that we are going to stay here so my fiancée enrolled him into this school. Caleb say that it was reported to be the number one school in Japan for their education system so I say 'why not?'."

"Who is this Caleb?" Izayoi asked.

"My fiancé," Rin answered easily. She was glad that Izayoi asked her this question for now she could show how she had gotten over Sesshoumaru, and no one would have to act awkward about her past relationship. "Speaking of fiancé, why didn't you guys tell me that Sesshoumaru was in Tokyo?"

"We tried to tell you--" started Sango.

"--but you wouldn't listen," finished Kagome, "remember back at PlayPen when we were in the garden?"

Rin recalled the incident that Kagome was describing, and the answer hit her. "Oh," she made a face.

"Rin, I have a small request," Izayoi said suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"I hope this is not much to ask, but do you think I could see Katan? Before… before it is too late?" Izayoi asked quietly.

"What do you mean it is too late?" Rin questioned.

"I might not live much longer…" said Izayoi as she looked down at her tea.

"Oh please don't say that, mother," Kagome cried as she touched Izayoi's arm.

"I know my days are ending soon," Izayoi insisted, "and I want to see all of my grandchildren before that day come."

Silence followed after Izayoi's demand upon meeting Katan. Rin did not know what to say. She supposed there was no harm for Izayoi in letting Katan meet her. The only problem was what Katan would think. Would he not ask her who Izayoi was? Who Inuyasha was, recognizing their resemblance?

_Am I being selfish?_ Rin asked herself. She nodded deciding that she was. Izayoi had been treating Rin like she was like her own daughter. Furthermore, Rin had promised Izayoi six years before she left Tokyo that Izayoi will get to see her grandson. _But… Katan…_

Heaving a sigh, Rin looked up at Izayoi and decided at that moment that she would grant Izayoi her last wish. "Yeah, of course. When do you want me to bring him by?"

"Oh any time, Rin, there is no hurry. I just wish that before I close my eyes that I get to see him," Izayoi smiled, "Oh I remember when he was just a baby boy, so fragile and so small. He must have grown a lot since then, huh?"

"Oh yes," Rin said proudly, "you would never guess that he was seven if you look at him now."

"I am not surprise," remarked Kagome, "I remember when he was trying to talk when he was only a few months old…. '_Kagome-sama! Katan wants the pooty pwetty doo-doo'"_

All four women started to laugh as Kagome imitate Katan's baby voice. If only they could look at Katan now, 'baby' would be the last thing from their mind.

"Kagome hasn't changed one bit, huh Rin?" Sango laughed.

"Nope," Rin smiled, "oh speaking of change. I noticed a new house on the avenue on my way to your house."

"_Beloved_," Izayoi said referring to the name of her neighboring mansion.

"Who does that humongous mansion belong to?" inquired Rin.

"Who do you think?" Sango asked Rin back.

"Your?" Rin stared at Sango in shock, "Wow! That is an amazing piece of architect! It has the potential to be my dream house. Actually that just might be it."

"Hah I wish I could call it mine," Sango said, "nah, all of Inu-Youkai land belong to the Michiyo only. No one can build anything on the land. It was written in Inutaisho's will."

"Oh," Rin nodded, "then who is it?"

"Sesshoumaru build that mansion not too long ago after he moved back here," Izayoi explained.

"Oh," Rin nodded -not sure what to say next.

"Good ridden too!" Kagome puffed up her cheeks, "I'm glad Sesshoumaru decided to build a place for his own. It has been years and still Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru fought like 1st graders. I had enough stress dealing with kids at school, I don't need to put up with two more than my own son at home."

Rin was amused. "They still fight to this day, huh?"

"Like dogs," Sango smirked. She then laughed at her own joke, but no one else seemed to get it. "Oh come on guys! Dogs, you know! Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru? Dogs?"

"Sango, you are not funny, stop it," Kagome rolled her eyes at Sango though she was smiling too.

"Have you have gotten over your fear of demons existing in this world, Rin?" Izayoi turned to Rin.

"I tried not to think about it," Rin shrugged.

She would have say that she had gotten over that demon-fright stage, but then she would be lying. Though there were proven facts right in front of her face, Rin could not bring herself to admit that demons were real. Even when she was raising up Katan, and noticed all of his strange habits, Rin would just ignore them, making excuses that it was part of growing up and Katan was special. Now she had realized that she would have to somehow deal with the fact that demons are real.

"You will have to deal with it eventually," said Izayoi, seeming to read Rin's mind.

"I know, but I rather deal with it later," Rin looked away.

"Is that your motto?" Asked Sango.

"Since I was young, yep!" Rin replied, "Don't think about it now, think about it tomorrow."

"Who gave you that lame advice?" Kagome asked with a forced laugh.

"You're being mean today, Kagome," Sango remarked.

"I am not!"

"You are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"…

Smiling at her friends with loving affection, Rin recalled back during her younger days. It seemed like time had froze for a minute as all of her high school years rushed back into Rin's memory. She had tried to block out everything and everyone from Tokyo since she had left it because of Sesshoumaru, but now she had realized that not everything from Tokyo ended up in disaster. She still had her friends, right? Right.

Remembering back the old days, Rin missed seeing Kagome and Sango fought over little issues, she missed seeing Miroku being perverted and making adultery jokes, she missed Inuyasha's complaints, she missed hating to wake up early everyday for school, she missed the sakura petals which blanket the sidewalks every day in the spring, she missed dancing her heart out after school daily…

_I miss you, Tokyo. _Rin thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Caleb Klein, CEO of Sephora for the last three years, was a man of business. Graduating from Brown with a commerce major and a sociology minor, Caleb was an extremely well-known and talented businessman- according to all of his partners- and a wealthy and family-guy in the public's eyes (A/N: Brown is one of the 8 Ivy League colleges). However, no one could understand why Caleb would not get marry, have a girlfriend, or even date. It was not because he was picky. No. It was just because Caleb would not allow himself to be caught up in a world of romance because to him, his career was much more important.

It was not until he met Rin that everything started to change. A close friend suggested a professional dater for Caleb on a business party, which Caleb had to attend. To the Sephora's CEO, a call-girl sounded a little bit absurd but he had no choice because the party he was going to require a date. So picking up all of his pride, Caleb dialed the phone number that his friend had given him and everything went from there.

He was somehow mesmerized by Rin's intellect and beauty. He often asked her why she had not go to college and finished her education instead of becoming a call girl, and every single time, her answer would be 'everyone has their own story that they are writing, and going to school is not part of mine.' This answer intrigued Caleb, and it made him coming back for more.

Though he felt a special connection between Rin and himself, Caleb was not sure if it was love or some other types of attraction. At times, he wanted to embrace her tiny form in his arms and whispered lovely words to her, but when he brought himself to do such thing, the reactions he got from Rin was something he did not expect. She became distant and apathy to his touch. On more than one occasion she would just stood up and left saying she was tired or she was not up to do anything.

What could Caleb do? He could not force anything upon her; that was simply not his way. He was restless about their relationship, and finally he decided to propose to Rin hoping that this decision would conclude their standing. If she say no, then he will leave, but if she say yes, then it would make him the happiest man on earth. To Caleb's hope, Rin did say yes and that left him where he is now.

As soon as he had landed on the Japanese's ground, he had to go to a business party in order to meet with the president of PlayPen along with all of the international representatives from the fashion industry. To make things more complicate, Rin -now his official fiancé- had to be stubborn and wanted to go back to the hotel when obviously, Sesshoumaru Michiyo wanted him to stay to discuss their business contract. When he finally convinced Rin to go back to the hotel alone, Sesshoumaru Michiyo had to take him to a bar out of all places and convinced him to take a few drinks. The sweet wine tasted utterly delicious more than any types of alcohol Caleb had tasted before -which was not much- and without any control, Caleb poured them down one cup after another, and before he knew it, he was out cold.

He ended up waking up the next morning, somehow getting back to his hotel room- and forgot everything which Sesshoumaru and him had talked about the night before. Feeling ashamed of himself, Caleb did not know what to do next. To his surprise, however, Sesshoumaru Michiyo called him.

"_I assume that you slept well?" Asked Sesshoumaru on the other line._

"_Y-yes, it was all a blur," laughed Caleb, "I apologize for any inconveniences which I might have caused you."_

"_Apology excepted," said Sesshoumaru, "Mr. Klein, to cut my purpose of this calling short, I want to continue to discuss PlayPen contract with Sephora."_

"_Why, of course, yes," Caleb said, "just name the time, Mr. Michiyo."_

"_Tomorrow afternoon. Three. My office. I assume that you remember the address?"_

"_Positive," Caleb answered._

"_Good." _

"_Alright. Good bye," Caleb said and hear a click on the line soon after._

Now as he waited for the elevator to go up to Sesshoumaru Michiyo's office, Caleb was beginning to fret. There was something dangerous about this man in whom he was about to face. He knew that what made a great leader is his intellect, manner, and presence, and Sesshoumaru Michiyo had them all. However, there was a twist to all those factors. Sesshoumaru was smart, but it was not only school, but he seemed to be cunning in life as well. Nothing seemed to escape his grasp, and if someone were smart enough to get away with something, he would not get very far from Sesshoumaru's grasp. Secondly, Sesshoumaru was very much a businessman, but he possessed a type of savage manner within his personality, which Caleb was too scared to try to discover. Last but not least, Sesshoumaru's presence was more than influential; one could be miles away and can still feel his chilling gaze looking down upon them.

Caleb knew that the PlayPen president cannot be taken on a lightly term. He had to deal with Sesshoumaru with 100 percent business and seriousness, no jokes what-so-ever.

The elevator made a ding sound as its two-feet thick doors slid open. Stepping out of the elevator, Caleb walked directly toward the door that had the sign "President: Sesshoumaru Michiyo" engraved upon the golden label. Knocking on the door, Caleb stood back and waited for a reply.

'Come in,' Caleb heard.

What greeted Caleb next when he opened the door to Sesshoumaru's office was a room much decorated like the throne room fitted for a king. There, sitting directly opposite to the entrance was Sesshoumaru Michiyo behind his desk. Behind the PlayPen president's chair was an original painting by Michelangelo, and on the painting side were two bronze, twisting candle stands. The room was lavished with Italian furnishing and even the carpet was a material of high standard. Upon the ceiling, which was painted with roman's god and goddesses, hung three crystallize chandeliers to convey the Italian theme.

"Mr. Klein," Sesshoumaru got up from his chair and greeted Caleb Klein, "I am glad that you can make it to this meeting."

"Mr. Michiyo," Caleb bowed, "the pleasure is all mine."

Sesshoumaru gestured Caleb to sit in a chair nearby. Caleb took it. Walking back to his desk, Sesshoumaru took out a folder and handed to the American and immediate started to talk once Caleb had opened the folder.

"Since this is the first time that Sephora had agree to work with us, I will summarize the text for I am sure that you don't remember it from two nights ago. The contract stated that our deal will carry out from the moment you and I signed it to the exact date and time five years from now. You will provide my company with all the equipments and products we need, and in payment, whatever we sell from your company, you will get 60 percent along with your company's name as credit. However, if the stocks are not sold upon our agreement date, Playpen will automatically have the right to collect the stocks which you have shipped to us."

Caleb nodded as he listened to Sesshoumaru and read over the contract in silent. The deal was not exactly all Caleb had wish for. There might be some compromising involved. The contract was in approximation 20 pages long, and Caleb knew that he could not sit in Sesshoumaru's office the entire time while reading it. It was evident that Sesshoumaru was looking forward to Caleb to say something else.

"I need time to think upon this," Caleb said unsurely.

"So you shall."

"And our next appointment?"

"I would like to schedule it over a dinner," said Sesshoumaru, "However, if you would prefer a private meeting, my next available time would be in four weeks."

"In four weeks, I will have to be back in the US."

"Dinner it is," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

Caleb nodded. "And the time?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight!" Caleb repeated as his heart skipped a beat, "Don't you think that is a little bit too soon for me to make a decision."

"I did not mention anything about making a decision Mr. Klein," Sesshoumaru corrected, "This Sesshoumaru is simply asking that this meeting of ours will be a step toward your decision."

Caleb sighed and laughed at himself. Of course, Sesshoumaru Michiyo was not an idiot. "Well that would be marvelous then, Mr. Michiyo."

"Good. Our meeting is over until tonight. I will have my secretary inform you of further information regarding the dinner."

Caleb did not say one thing but bowed to the president of PlayPen and walked out the door with a big smile on his face. _Sephora is going to make millions out of this contract if he play his cards right. _It was not until when Caleb stepped out of Playpen's doors that he realized how short the meeting was. _How did he do that? _Caleb pondered. _Usually, meetings ranges from half an hour to two, but I was just there more merely fifteen! Is this how Sesshoumaru dealt with all of his clients? What a manipulator! _Right at that moment, Caleb took a note that he will have to stay on Sesshoumaru's good side. Messing around with the PlayPen president won't bring him any luck in the future.

---------------------------------------------------------

**Shikon Elementary:**

Sara pouted her lips in frustration as she looked at Katan, who was sitting next to her. His head was rested on his arms, which were on the desk. Ms. Wu had assigned a group project to summarize the reading unit, which the class has been doing.

"_Ooh you are so lucky, Sara!" Misao squealed in Sara's ear when they all found out that Katan would be Sara's partner._

_Try unlucky. _Sara thought at presence as she looked at Katan's bored face."Sooo what do you want to do, Katan?" she asked.

Lazily, Katan popped up his head, picked up a pencil and circled a portion in the book. Sara squinted her eyes at the text, which Katan had circled. It read '_Pearl Harbor'_

"You want to do Pearl Harbor???" Asked Sara as she looked at Katan's unchangeable face.

"…"

"You want to do Pearl Harbor," said Sara as a confirmation.

"…"

"Okay, we will do Pearl Harbor!" Sara nodded and then wrote the choice on a piece of paper.

"Class," Ms. Wu stood in front of the classroom as she announced, "when you are done deciding with what you and your partner want to do, please handed the paper to me along with your name and your partner's name, and then you can leave the classroom. Please remember to work on your project this weekend because it is due on Monday."

Hastily, everyone started to fill out their paper as fast as possible and rushed to Ms. Wu to hand her their paper. Katan and Sara, meanwhile, packed up their belongings together and was the first to walk out the door as they handed their teacher their paper.

"When do you want to get together to do our project, Katan?" Sara asked.

"…"

"We could do it at my house, Kaguya wouldn't mind and daddy is always out of the house, plus Sara doubt he cares," Sara rambled.

"…"

"Oh my goodness," Sara exclaimed, "would you please say something to Sara? It is hard to be with someone like you."

"Then don't," replied Katan reasonably as he walked away from his classmate.

"But Sara can't," Sara ran after Katan and caught up to him, "you are Sara's partner in this project. We need to work _together._ Americans know all about togetherness, don't they? After all, your country is called The United States."

"Fine," Katan suddenly turned around to face Sara, "if I agreed to work with you in this project, would you promise me to stop talking to me after this whole entire deal is done? You are quite annoying."

Sara gasped. "Well, you are a butthole!" she shouted and pointed her index finger at Katan's face, "A big, mean, stinky butt!!!"

Katan rolled his eyes and shook his head. He started to walk away again. "I will come over to your house tonight. Adios." And with that, Katan started to walk faster away and soon he was out of sight.

"Wait!" Sara started. _But you don't even know where I live. _Looking after Katan, Sara was surprised to notice at the way Katan walk. "How strange?" Sara told herself, "He walked just like daddy."

"WHAT LIKE DADDY?!"

"Oh goodness, Misao!" Sara jumped when Misao suddenly appeared behind her,

"you scared Sara!"

"What like daddy?" Asked Misao again.

"Oh, I was just surprise at the way Katan walk. It looks a lot like my daddy's," Sara pointed out.

"Hmm strange indeed," Misao nodded, "anyways, are you coming over to watch Hello Kitty with me tonight?"

"No, sorry, Katan and I have that project to do," Sara smiled apologetically, "maybe tomorrow, neh?"

"Alright. My mom is here so I have to go, but I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Beloved Mansion: **

If there were one word to describe the Beloved mansion, it would simply be _beloved_. Though he continually told himself over the years that it was more for his privacy, Sesshoumaru knew that deep inside it was out of adoration for Sara that he had decided to built Beloved in the first place. The child was multi talented and a big star now, but when she was little, Sara had stage fright. She would not perform or practice in front of anyone beside Sesshoumaru whether it was ballet, piano, recitation of poems, or even reading out loud from a book. To most people, they would never -in their life- built a mansion the size of a castle in order to please a four-year-old girl, but Sesshoumaru was different. He did not know whether it was his pride of Sara or just his own pride that made him agree to built a real house for his daughter when she asked him for a 'little castle fit for a princess' as her 4th birthday present. Either way he was glad to do so because after the construction of Beloved was complete, Sara got over her stage fright.

There was no address number for the mansion. Most people know the building by its exterior resemblance of Paris's Versailles and its name: Beloved, Youkai Avenue, District 26, Tokyo. The whole entire mansion -including the front and back lawns- ran the equivalent to four football fields. All around the perimeter, bushes of green scattered behind the metal fence to monitor intruders with their concealed cameras hiding within each and every one of the greens. Starting as one entered through the 10-feet golden gate, one would literally be entering through a king's palace.

Well trimmed grass, flowers that were arranged by their different shades all located in straight columns that spelled out the word "Beloved" as one walked up to it to examine their tantalizing fragrance, replica of famous statues like Venus De Milo, Cerberus, Angel of Flame stood erectly on the two sides of the path leading to the mansion.

However, a visitor cannot enter the mansion without stopping himself to examine the architecture and workmanship of the enormous water fountain located perpendicular to Beloved's main door. Carvings of little angels and Greek gods and goddesses were pasted upon the marble exterior of the fountain. How little yet so marvelous they seemed! It was the work of a diligent artist as one can tell from the little details concerning the fingernails of Athena and Ares to the curves upon the clothes that the angels were wearing. Inside the black marble border contained the three feet deep well containing nothing but distilled water. Clear as crystal the water were; from below, they fuzzed up like heated H2O up to the surface from the blow out pumps at the bottom. From down at the bottom of the pool of water, were six different lights changing color simultaneously with one another into the five different colors: purple, blue, gold, green, and red. However, in the middle of the fountain was something else different from rest of Beloved, but somehow it seemed to fit with the name of the mansion.

Sesshoumaru, himself, didn't even know what that beautiful yet oddly strange statue that act as a sprout meant. Sara, who told them she woke up from a dream seeing this vision, gave the model to Sesshoumaru and the architecture. Particularly amazed by the child's creativity, the architecture insist on putting Sara's model as the center piece of the front lawn, and Sesshoumaru had no problem with it.

Sara convinced her father to let her be with their architecture to coach him through what exactly she had wanted for her statue to look like, and Sesshoumaru obliged thinking that it would kill the child's time. Sara, with a mind of a genius, instructed the architect to make the statue out of pure silver- that was extremely rare that the statue would be durable. Only one statue in the world was made out of pure silver that hasn't got destroyed over hundreds of years. However, Sara insisted that she wanted the statue to be pure silver made. Next, she told the architecture to paint nothing on the silver except the eyes of the statue, which she wanted to be bright red because it was her favorite color. What came next was sheer fabric. Sara told the architecture to draped the fabric over the statue and then left it in a hypermagenta-aragonite-extract freezer. (A/N: I made that thing up! Don't quote me on this.) After six month, he had taken it back and to his surprise, the fabric had somehow become part of the statue! It draped upon the figurines like glue and resemblance the milk's texture with its opaque and shiny appearance. The architecture then finished the rest of installing the pumped in the statue and brought it back to the mansion.

Now, Sesshoumaru stood below the six feet tall statue staring at its marvelous features. A maiden with long hair dressed in a kimono, as Sara had explained to Sesshoumaru when he first saw her picture. When one first saw the picture, he did not notice anything wrong with it behind the elegant woman, her long draped kimono, her index finger raising upon her mouth telling one to be quiet upon entering the mansion, her fragile hand holding onto the lantern, which act as the place where the water poured out from. No. Nothing was wrong about her. However, as a statue, it suggested a different meaning.

The bright crimson eyes of the maiden behind the sheer fabric that was hovering over her head altered the maiden's expression- turning her from an elegant woman to an obsessive creature. The water which poured out of the maiden's lantern looked out of place, yet when the water from below turned red, everything make sense. The crimson liquid of the water, which matched the intensity of the maiden's eyes, suggest none other than blood! The index finger upon the maiden's lip, at first suggested the idea of peace, now turned into a twisted evil idea about keeping a secret of which was not to be known.

Sesshoumaru had once asked Sara about whether or not if she knew what her statue was suggesting, but the child just shrugged after blankly staring at the fountain at night for 30 seconds. After a while, the Beloved Mansion's owner ignored the statue and go on with his life as normal.

"Welcome home, Lord Sesshoumaru," Jakken cried -though he was, at present, the manager of Sesshoumaru's company, he still wanted to live with his one and only master. As a result, Jakken resided in Beloved as the job of head servant in Sesshoumaru's home.

"Where is Kaguya?" Sesshoumaru demanded as he took off his coat and dropped it on the green youkai's head, covering his whole entire small body.

"She is somewhere in her wing, milord," Jakken answered through the muffle of Sesshoumaru's outerwear.

Sesshoumaru climbed up the red carpet covered stairs. Walking a long path through the house, Sesshoumaru took no effort in trying to smell out Kaguya for he already predict where she would be. Indeed, he was right.

Sitting on her little chair behind her Victorian accessory's top, Kaguya was concentrating upon writing something. Sesshoumaru took a look at her room. It was the same as the last time he had seen it, three weeks ago, except for two suitcases that were on the bed.

"My plane is leaving to Australia in two hours," Kaguya said softly without turning away from her writing.

Sesshoumaru said nothing but to take a sit on her bed as he started to examine her room again.

There was some ruffling of folding paper before Kaguya stood up. She then walked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting with an envelope in her small hands.

"I took some time to write you this," Kaguya handed him the envelope, "I don't expect you to understand it, but I would feel better knowing that you read it."

"I'll read it," Sesshoumaru said shortly.

Kaguya nodded and closed her eyes and sat down right next to Sesshoumaru. "Where have I gone wrong in this relationship, Lord Sesshoumaru? Can you just tell me that?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "You haven't gone wrong once."

"Then tell me what I am missing?"

"Nothing."

"Then why do you not love me?"

"…"

Kaguya's hand tightened into a fist. She was trying to restrain from crying, but the hot tears were just flowing out like a waterfall; there was no way of stopping them. Was this what she had lived for? Running away from home with a man that she thought would make her happy and now crawling back to her proud and rich father's feet like a desperate mouse pleading for its life? Oh what terrible and harsh words her father would say?

"_You have ashamed our family's name!"_ Her father would say. _"Go back to Japan and apologize to Sesshoumaru! I don't want waste in my house." _Or her father might say. _"That is what you get for being a push-over. Stand up for what you believe in! No wonder why Sesshoumaru Michiyo left you!"_

Oh the shame and ignominy that society will pound upon her weak body. Tears kept pouring out of her violet's eyes as Kaguya think of all of the humiliation that she will have deal with. She felt cold, alone, weak, but mostly desperate. What will she do from now on? How will she live her life knowing that she cannot let go of Sesshoumaru? When will she find peace?

"I have no right to hurt you," Sesshoumaru said suddenly.

"What?" Kaguya asked, still mesmerizing over her thoughts, and turned to Sesshoumaru.

A palm placed gently behind her head, and Sesshoumaru lips kissed upon her watery eyes. The warmth and love Kazuya felt then could be none mistaken than a sign of giving in. Oh how she wished for this moment to last for an eternity! To feel Sesshoumaru hand caressed her hair, to feel Sesshoumaru touched her face, to feel his lips upon her eyes, her nose, her lips.

Kaguya was in shock as Sesshoumaru pushed her gently down on the bed. His hands skillfully undoing her kimono and so quickly stripping her down to nothing but her undergarments. Hand in hand, Sesshoumaru rolled on top of Kaguya as he concentrated on her angelic face. Kaguya felt herself blushing as she touched Sesshoumaru blouse and started to unbutton his shirts. She slid the white shirts off and then moved toward his leather belt. There and then while the sun is falling from the horizon, Kaguya felt being loved more than ever this time as Sesshoumaru kiss her and made her whole seemingly for the first time in their relationship. The intensity of his eyes gazing into her was enough to make her happy. However, this time there was something more that he was seeing in her, no, through her. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes immediately right before Kaguya could think of anything else and plunged himself deep inside her. That… was enough to make the exotic Australian forget all things which she was thinking of before.

Kaguya back arched and she buckled beneath Sesshoumaru. After a couple seconds of doing so, her body fell back upon the bed again, exhausted.

"Sesshoumaru sama," Kaguya whispered as Sesshoumaru lay down next to her afterward. She wiped a strand of hair away from Sesshoumaru's glistening forehead.

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes as he leaned close to Kaguya and kissed her eyelids. "Would you stay?" he asked while whispering back into her ears, staring deeply into her eyes.

Kaguya was quiet. Of course, she wanted to stay! Why would he even consider her not staying after that moment which they had shared? But… would this happen again? Does she have to pack up her suitcase every single time for Sesshoumaru to run back to her? No. This will not happen again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, I love you," Kaguya said slowly, "but I don't want to stay."

Sesshoumaru bit his lower lip and closed his eyes again. "I see."

"I don't want to stay," Kaguya repeated, "at first because I really don't think you cared about me. But… Sesshoumaru sama, I am deeply in love with you and it hurts me to hear you utter out a different woman's name instead of mine. How did you expect me to react? Jealousy is an ugly trait, and I am not a woman of envy but when someone you love dearly loved another. How did you expect me to react?"

"…"

"So it's all up to you," Kaguya sniffed, "I won't stay if you are not please with me. But I will forever be by your side and loyal to you, if you would just let me."

"I--" Sesshoumaru paused as he looked at the envelope that Kaguya had given him earlier. He went over to Kaguya's desk and throw the envelope on the desk, abandoning it, "I want you to stay… with me." He decided.

No words could express her joy at the moment. Her lips perked up into a smile brighter than sunshine, Kaguya started to laughed as she shook her head in disbelieve.

Sesshoumaru reached over and kissed the woman passionately, more so than he had intended to. This new feeling that was devouring him was something new. It was not love, it was not lust, but whatever it was, the youkai liked it. Kaguya, once again, reminded him of Sara's situation.

Sara was his only intimate family left, his only bloodline after his son had died. Then Rin had turned on him, and Kaguya was now the only next-to-perfect woman in his life. _Hang on to what you have_, Inutaisho would always say. His father words were right, perhaps it was time for him to move on… Perhaps his new feeling was 'hope'. Hope for the better in life, hope that Kaguya will be able to replace Rin-who had betray him, hope that Sara will finally have a mother figure, and hope that he may be able to forget Rin…

_After this, I, Sesshoumaru, have stomped and smashed your heart until billions of particles. _Thoughts of Rin suddenly darken over his mind. He then remembered about the dinner, and turned to Kaguya. "I have dinner with the Sephora CEO tonight. Would you mind accompany this Sesshoumaru?"

"Dinner?" Kaguya asked suspiciously, "Dinner as in 'leaving-you-in-the-bathroom' kind of dinner?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied, "a real dinner."

Kaguya blushed at this. Sesshoumaru can be so charming at times and she bet anything he know it all too well, too.

-----------------------------------------------

_**Hotel: **_

"Dinner?" Rin's jaw dropped, "Dinner? As in eating? You, me, the PlayPen president, in ONE table? Together?"

"Yes," Caleb nodded slowly, "I believe that the last time I check, people don't sit in opposite corner with one another in different tables while they supposedly are having dinner together."

"I--I can't go," Rin's eyes widen as she started to pace back and forth in the hotel suite, "I am tired."

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear," Caleb said, "this is a friendly dinner, Rin. I need you to come with me. By the way, that was a terrible lie. If you are tired, you would be so alert right now."

"You just don't get it, Caleb," Rin cried, "I hate that guy! I can't stand his guts! And why do you businessmen call a dinner friendly when it's not even close to being friendly. All you talk about is business this and business that. Beside, I assured you, if this is a friendly dinner date, it would be any where close to be friendly if I was to come."

"What is wrong with you?" Caleb asked suddenly, "Why are you acting so strange?"

"W-what do you mean?" Rin said as she blinked furiously.

"Rin, you have been on your toes ever since we have gotten here," Caleb pointed out, "you barely sleep. You continuously denied my affection lately. Whenever I have time off, you don't want to spend time with me--"

"Nonsense!" Rin rebutted, "I love to be with you."

"Then why won't you go with me tonight to dinner?" Caleb asked.

"B-because! I told you, I don't like that Michiyo guy!" Rin exclaimed.

"So you hate him more than you would like to spent time with me?" Caleb asked again.

"Don't push me into a corner like that with your lawyer method," Rin pointed her finger at her fiancé, "you know that I love to be with you, Caleb, but--- but I honestly don't like this guy."

"Another word, you are saying you put your hatred against Sesshoumaru Michiyo over your love for me?" Caleb asked rhetorically.

"Oh lord!" Rin cried out in frustration. She kicked the wall and started to punch it as she cursed at the inanimate thing. Lately, kicking and talking to objects that can't argue back with her seemed to help Rin a lot with her constant anxieties.

Caleb, after several days, had gotten used to Rin's _method_ of stress relief. He waited patiently as she hurt herself with the wall and then he watched her sitting down on the sofa across from him with her arms crossed stubbornly.

"So what shall it be?" Asked Caleb calmly.

"I won't like it, but I am doing it for you," Rin pouted, "just to prove to you that I care about you more than I hate Sesshoumaru."

Caleb shook his head and blasted out laughing, "Fantastic. Now you want me to go and call a ride for Katan to go to his friend's house for a project?"

"Yeah," Rin sighed, "Katan will give the direction to the driver."

"Do you know where he is going?"

"No," Rin shrugged, "but I know him well enough to know that he is responsible and can take care of himself though."

"That may be true, but as for me, I will go and ask to make sure," Caleb said and stood up to go. He turned around halfway to Katan's room, "Oh I forgot to tell you, we are going to a French restaurant. I bought a dress for you, it's on the bed."

"Let me guess, Sesshoumaru chose the eating place?" Rin asked as she raised one of her brows.

"Yeah. How do you know?" Caleb asked.

_Hmm just like him. _Thought Rin. "Sesshoumaru likes exotic food." Rin replied. _Just like how he likes his women._

He dates women like they are fashion trend. One day they were in, and another day they were out. All of Sesshoumaru's ex-girlfriends, since Rin had known him, had either been exchange students or they are of different racial ethnicity than Japanese. Rin was the only Japanese that was with Sesshoumaru, but then again, it was a forced engagement deal anyways.

--------------------------------------------

**Beloved:**

"Sara?" Kaguya knocked on the door of Sara's bedroom.

"Come in!" Sara called back, "How do I look?" the little girl asked Kaguya.

"Why, you look absolutely adorable! What is the occasion?" Asked Kaguya.

"Sara has a guest! But it is nothing special; we're just working on a project together," Sara smiled. It was true. The occasion was nothing big for her, but it was an excuse for her to wear the new Vera Wang dress, which she had received several days ago.

"Who is it?" Kaguya asked.

"His name is Katan, Riari Katan. I want daddy to meet him, Sara thinks he will be in for a treat!"

"And how is that?" smiled Kaguya.

"Oh you'll see! He said he would be here at 8. You know what strange? Sara doesn't even know how he knew our house phone number."

"Maybe he looked in the phone book," Kaguya guessed, "but, honey, I am afraid your father won't be able to meet your new friend."

"How come?" Asked Sara.

"He and I are going to dinner tonight alone and--"

"You mean daddy is putting _you _in front of Sara?!"

"Well--"

"That is absurd! He has never taken you out on a personal date before. He would never do that!" Sara shouted.

"Sara, hush down," Kaguya said calmly, "he always will put you first, but tonight--"

"No! I want daddy to stay home! Besides, I bet he would love to spend time with me more than you any day," Sara gave Kaguya a dirty look before she ran out of the room.

"Oh Sara…" Kaguya looked after the child in despair.

No one knew that Sara had found out that Kaguya was not her real mother when she was three. However, because everyone kept pretending that Kaguya was Sara's mother, the child's disapproval for her and Sesshoumaru's relationship was beneath consent. Sara had once told Kaguya when she was four that she would tolerated her "semi-step-mother", as Sara would called her from time to time, but she will never allow her father to be engage -and even less, marry- to Kaguya.

"Daddy?" Sara asked while leaning beside the door to Sesshoumaru's room.

Turning his head to the little figure at his door, Sesshoumaru turned his head back to the mirror. "What is it?"

"Kaguya said you love her more than you love Sara," Sara pouted. Sure! It's a little exaggeration, but wasn't that what Kaguya was hinting to her?

"What?"  
"Yeah," Sara made herself look like she was about to cry. "She said you are taking her out to dinner tonight instead of Sara because you love her more."

At this, Sesshoumaru could not help but to chuckle. "Do you honestly believe that?"

"No, but you are going to dinner with her."

"Yes," Sesshoumaru mused as he took Sara hand and sat her down his lap, "but it is a business dinner. Kaguya and I are just finding sometime together. It is like shooting two birds with one stone."

"-shooting two birds with one stone… I know daddy. But Sara wants you to meet with Sara's friend."

"Your friend will always stick around, my business meeting won't. That's the end of our discussion. Now run along."

Sara pouted stubbornly as she looked at Sesshoumaru, "But daddy loves Sara right?"

Sesshoumaru nodded as he patted his daughter's cheek.

"How much?!" Sara smiled.

"Like a fat kid love ice cream," Sesshoumaru whispered in the little girl's ear. It was at these times when Sesshoumaru will let go of his guard, which was not to his liking, but Sara was special.

At this, all of Sara's fear and anger went away. Ever since she was little, Sesshoumaru has always put her first and she was not going to let Kaguya take her place nor anyone else.

"You're funny, daddy!" Sara laughed as she ran out the door.

"Sara?" Sesshoumaru called before the little girl left.

"Yeah?"

"I would appreciated if you would start being kind to Kaguya from now on."

"What?" Sara was in shock. Why would her father ever think of _that _idea? "Why?" she asked.

"Because as my daughter, you are to respect all those whom I have consideration for, understood?"

"Y-yes, sir," Sara said slowly. She stoop her shoulders as she left the room.

"Good night," Sesshoumaru said as he passed the child.

"Oh Sesshoumaru-sama, there you are," Kaguya came from the opposite of the hallway, "I've been waiting for you. It is almost 7:30."

"Since when have this Sesshoumaru been late?"

"Never, but this will be your first time if you don't hurry," Kaguya giggled.

Wrapping her arms around Sesshoumaru's elbow, the couple walked downstairs leaving the lone Sara standing in the middle of the empty hallway.

"Daddy…"

-----------------------------------------------

**Bon Appetite:**

"Reservation for Michiyo Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes," said Caleb Klein as he handed the desk clerk the card.

"Oui, monsieur," nodded the clerk. He then waved a bus boy over.

"This way, please," said the bus boy as he directed Rin and Caleb toward a private corner in the restaurant. "Would you like to wait for Michiyo-sama to get here before ordering?"

"Yes, thank you," Caleb replied.

"Not me!" Rin abruptly said. "I want the menu, please."

"Where is your manner, Rin?" Caleb asked his fiancé in embarrassment.

"Hey I agree to go with you to dinner, didn't I?" Rin snapped, "Now let me eat my food. Since when did you have a problem with me eating?"

"Since you're are blatantly trying to make my business meeting a joke, now wait 'til Sesshoumaru Michiyo get here."

"And what is he going to do if he saw me eating like a pig when he come, huh? If Sesshoumaru is all that professional, that jerk will disregard the distraction of your date and concentrate on _your _contract--"

"--Unless his date is the distraction to the contract itself," a chilling voice interrupted Rin.

"Mr. Michiyo," Caleb stood up quickly as he came to shook hand with Sesshoumaru, "excuse my fiancé, she's--"

"A nuisance?" Sesshoumaru finished with a mocking expression toward Rin, "I can understand."

"Why I gonna--" Rin started.

"Have you met Kaguya?" Sesshoumaru asked suddenly as he turned to Caleb Klein, ignoring Rin.

Just at that moment, the beautiful Kaguya appeared behind Sesshoumaru in her blue kimono. She smiled gently at Caleb as the two shook hand.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Klein," Kaguya said.

"Nice to meet you," Caleb smiled back, "this is my fiancé, Rin Riari."

Rin poked her head from behind Caleb and received the shock of her life, "Hey you're the weird purple-haired lady I've met in the bathroom!" Rin blurted out.

Kaguya covered her mouth as she chuckled in amusement, "Well hello there! We meet again; I guess this world is smaller than I thought. It is good to see you again."

"You two knew each other?" Sesshoumaru asked. If he was in shock, he was not at all showing a hint of it, according to Rin's observation.

"Yeah, we met in the bathroom where--" Rin started and then grinned mischievously at Sesshoumaru, "--where she told me that her boyfriend was fooling around with _other _women leaving her _crying _in the bathroom! Reminded you of something, _Mister _Michiyo?"

"No," Sesshoumaru replied coldly after a short pause, "I have no idea what you are talking about Miss Riari considering that I'm not Kaguya's 'boyfriend' as you have made a reference to my relationship with Kaguya."

"Not anymore, anyways," Kaguya started to giggle as she lifted her left hand to cover her mouth.

Automatically Rin noticed something sparkle on Kaguya's ring finger.

_WHY… THAT RING IS--!!!_

"Congratulation!" Caleb laughed as he shook Sesshoumaru's hand again, "I am guessing this is recent?"

"Yes, quite!" Kaguya said happily, "Just on our way here, actually, that is why we're late. If you know Sesshoumaru like I do, you would know that he is _always _on time."

"Yeah, I know _all _about that," Rin said quietly.

"What's that?" Kaguya asked.

"Nothing! You ring is beautiful. It is--" Rin said as she examined the well crafted ring. Her tone changed however when she looked at the diamond that was encrusted on the white platinum gold's surface, "It is…pink."

"Thanks," Kaguya smiled, "it is a darling. Sesshoumaru-sama said he specifically had it made to reflect my personality." (A/N: If they just made up earlier the same day, how _could _Sesshoumaru had a customized ring made for Kaguya by the end of the night? Hmmm, seems impossible? We'll see.)

_Sure… if your personality is like mine-- _Rin paused her thought as she looked at the ring again more intensively this time.

"It is a wonderful piece of jewel," remarked Caleb, "pink diamonds are extremely rare."

While Caleb and Kaguya marveled at the ring, Rin looked up at Sesshoumaru to see her staring back at her.

_Pink diamonds…rare…window…pink diamonds…Christmas…rare…pink diamonds…_

The significant of the pink diamond did not fully hit Rin until she looked at Sesshoumaru.

_That day when Sesshoumaru and I went shopping for Christmas and I looked into the mirror of a jewelry boutique. That was the day when I saw the pink diamond necklace. I didn't have enough money to buy it, and Sesshoumaru and I didn't know each other very well at that time. Not only that, I hated his gut so I figured nothing will come out of it. But… as unconcerned as you seem…Sesshoumaru… You got it for me… on Valentine's Day. And that same night… we…_

Rin's lips were trembling as she stared at the apathy expression on Sesshoumaru's face.

_Are you enjoying this moment right now, Sesshoumaru? _Rin thought.

"E-excuse me," Rin took a deep breath as she managed to smile at Caleb and Kaguya before walking to the bathroom. _Not again. Geez, why does this always have to happen whenever I'm around him?_

His brain commanded his body to stay put, but his heart told him to chase after her, to grabbed her vulnerable body into his embrace, to tell her who that ring truly belonged to, to touched her face and kissed her ripe lips…but…

_She is a betrayer. _

Sesshoumaru told himself as he saw Rin running again. Sesshoumaru made a fist with his hands as he looked after Rin.

_Be bitter…stay bitter…

* * *

**Comments and Replies:**_

C: I got kind of confused when Sesshomaru was thinking at the end of the story about Rin naming her NEW son after his dead one that they had. I had to read it several times to actually understand that part.lol but i finally did when i read the Q&A's at the bottom. How in the world can he think that his son is dead..and since they are twins, wouldnt Kagome or Inuyasha know about them? they were there afterall and they took care of Katan.shouldnt they know that there were two?? Sesshomaru couldnt have just walked out the hospital with a baby and no one know about it.. and if Sesshy though Katan is dead then that would mean he did die at some point. If so, then how did he come back to life(is did he die for a minute or two and then start breatheing again later?

R: Yes. This is my fault. Like I said, I have edited some of the previous chapters to fit the situation at hand. The thing was that my original-original chapter 1 included the explaination but somehow, I must have deleted that part on accident before posting it up. Anyways, it's there now, so you can go back and read it if you want. Oh and yes, Inuyasha and the gang do know about the twins. However, Rin and Sesshoumaru both asked them to keep quiet about the child that each of them is raising because they don't want the other to find out that the baby is still alive.

C: Is Rin sara's mother?

R: Yes.

C: I do rather like the whole spin of things with the new story lines destination but the drama seems to be to soap-operaish with its ovious outcomes and twists, soon im waiting for sesshoumarus evil twin to appear or somthing rather bland instead then the complexities of betrayl which may i say comes up alot. Sesshoumaru is a dog demon we all know, but to use the subject of betrayl so frequently distracts the readers from the other points the story tries to convey.

R: First of all, I want to thank you for writing me such a considerate commentary. I appreciate your input and I understand your position. However, this fanfiction is under the "drama" and "romance" genre. Drama comes in many different type, but I also understand that "soap-opera", as you have called it, to be a factor of drama as well. Therefore I do not think that it is irrelevent for me to put twists within my fanfiction. As far as the betrayal factor of the story goes, I did it for a particular and personal reason, and I shall not further comment upon that subject.

C: And why have not Sesshoumaru know that Katan is his son?I mean, he saw him playing with Sara, he must have seen the resemblence!!

R: Katan had a cap on, as I deliberately included in the setting. You just gotta read more carefully haha.

C: I idk why people are taking fanfictions seriously. They're complaining about this being cliche about that being out of character..jesus this is a fanfiction

R: It's a psychology thing, my friend. As normal humans, we could not help to point out the imperfection of everything we see and hear because it makes us feel better one way or another. Either it is that, or people just have their own opinions and they would like to share it with the world, and that is okay because it is good to have opinions in this world. Sure! I don't like critisim, no one does, but I do appreciate them nonetheless.

C: I wonder if we will c Kaguya anymore??

R: Well, what do you think now after reading this chapter? lol.

C: Chapter 13: "I would be looking forward to that day. I will not die until the day that I see my grandson's face again." Does that mean she is going to die in one of the chapters?

R: Hmmm I'll let you ponder on that q? yourself.

**Chapter 5 Will be Updated Sometimes in March/April.**

_-Whenever I can find time to write-_


	5. It's 2 Late

_**Author's Note: **__Hi everybody! I'm back with a new chapter. Now many of you have emailed me personally and asked why I haven't updated yet and the answer is quite simple really. I was too lazy…and school. I was actually almost done with this chapter and then I got a brain fart and couldn't write for awhile, but then I decided to finish this chapter tonight right before day-light saving ends. For future reference, I will not be able to update at a consistent rate like I would before-not that it was that much consistent anyways- because of my busy schedule at present. However, I will promise you that I will never abandon this fanfic and will continue to write until the end. Okay, now I am done with my explanation. Enjoy!

* * *

_

**It's 2 Late**

"Is she okay?" Kaguya asked Caleb.

"I--I don't know," Caleb replied, "she did say she was tired earlier today, but I thought she was just joking.

"She is a bother," Sesshoumaru said as he took a seat calmly.

"Maybe I should--" Kaguya started.

"--You should go check on her," said Sesshoumaru immediately. He watched as his fiancé left to attend on Rin.

"Mr. Michiyo, if you don't mind me asking--" Started Caleb.

"--Why would I?"

"Okay," nodded Caleb sheepishly, "well, what exactly happened between you and my fiancé?"

There was no immediate reply from Sesshoumaru. The Playpen president just simply stared at Caleb, straight into the Sephora representative's eyes with no indication of shock, joy, nor anger.

Gulping silently, Caleb was beginning to feel uneasy. To kill time, he readjusted his tie and took a sip of water. Perhaps he shouldn't have been too curious. Perhaps Sesshoumaru was not the right person for Caleb to ask this question.

"To cut the answer shorter," Sesshoumaru finally began to speak, "your fiancé and this Sesshoumaru were in a relationship. It lasted for a substantial amount of period but certain circumstances rose up, and it ended on unpleasant terms. Se moved to America and I moved to Australia."

"Wow," Caleb nodded. He then took another sip of water to kill time.

He suspected something did happen between Rin and Sesshoumaru, but not _this. _A relationship? How long is a substantial amount of period? What circumstances that led to their break? Why did Sesshoumaru decide to tell him all of this?

_Oh goodness! Why am I asking all of these questions? _Caleb could almost laugh at himself when he realized that he was acting like a woman. Why couldn't he be satisfied with what Sesshoumaru already told him?

Seeming to read Caleb's mind. "You have every right to know what happened between your fiancé and I, after all, you are _her_ fiancé. Not only that, I do not believe in lying in doing business even if this is a friendly dinner."

Caleb nodded again. He was beginning to like this guy, however, he cannot let his guard down too much. "I am glad that we can be honest with one another, Mr. Michiyo. To be frank with you, Rin was not too happy about coming to dinner when I mentioned that you would also be present. Now I know why!"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru nodded, "However, that is out of our hands. Shall we continue with the discussion upon the contract, Mr. Klein?"

"Of course!"

------------------------------------------------

**Beloved **

"Ms. Michiyo?"

"Come in," Sara called.

A maid at the house poked her head into the pink bedroom and smiled lovingly at her little mistress, "Your guest is here, Katan Riari, he called himself."

"Oh," Sara sniffed a couple times before turning around, "lead him to the family room and tell him I'll be down shortly."

"Yes, miss. Should I tell the chef to make some snacks?"

"Yes, please."

**Meanwhile:**

Waiting at the entrance hall, Katan could not help but to admire the architecture of this home. Everything was lavishing and beyond glamorous- the vaulted ceiling, monstrous size lighting system, the faded green and neutral shades of painting on the wall and brown paint upon the ceiling- everything was so abstract and different from one another, but somehow it had come together to created a stunning piece of art.

"Mr. Michiyo had made sure that every inch of this mansion was decorated by his and the young mistress's design," said the maid that was coming toward Katan, "The entrance hall is one of my favorite place to be in when I want to admire Mr. Michiyo's creativeness."

"Mr. Michiyo?" Katan asked.

"Sesshoumaru Michiyo? Maybe you have heard of him?" Said the maid.

"So he own this place," Katan nodded, "I assume Sara is the heiress?"

"Yes, she is his biological daughter."

"Interesting," remarked Katan thoughtfully. _Strange. If that so then they both must--_

"You know? You reminded me a lot of Mr. Michiyo!" The maid commented as she led Katan to the family room.

"So I have heard," Katan nodded again as he sat down on the sofa.

"And you talk like him too," the maid said observing Katan, "you even walk and act somewhat like him. You sure you are not anyway related to this family?"

Katan looked at the young maid with a blank expression though he was wondering inside his head himself. _Who is this Sesshoumaru Michiyo?_

Suddenly the door flung open and stepping into the room was none other than Sara Michiyo.

"Gooood evening, Katan!" Sara greeted her guest.

"Hi."

"How are you? Have you ate? Why, Satori, have you not served Katan any food?"

"Yes, Miss Sara, I am just about to go get them right now. Excuse me." And quickly, the maid scuttled out of the room.

"How was your evening, Katan? I would have introduced you to daddy and Kaguya, but they left for dinner without Sara tonight. Hey!--" Sara felt a tug on a wrist as she was forced to sit down on sofa right next to Katan.

"Don't try to be cheerful when you have been crying," remarked Katan.

"How do you know?" Sara asked surprisingly.

"I smelled the extra sodium from afar, and your cheeks still have tear trails on them. Simple analysis, really."

"Oh," Sara said quietly.

"Why?"

"Why would you care?" Sara asked stubbornly back.

"I don't," Katan shrugged, "but my mother said sometime it is better to let go of your problem instead of keeping it on the inside."

"Ohhhh okay," sighed Sara as she said quietly for a while before starting, "Sara's daddy is going out with Kaguya, who is this really nice woman, and Sara thinks he might starting to like her and Sara doesn't like that."

"…"

"You see, everyone think she is my biological mother because she raised me and lived with my father when I was a baby. Well, she would always try to hog daddy and take his attention away from me, and she is not even my real mother. She should not take my real mother's place -even if she is dead-."

"Your real mother is dead?"

"Well… I don't know, daddy said he had no idea where she went so she could still be alive or she could have been dead by now, no one knows. But I have a feeling that she is still alive out there somewhere. It is just a feeling, but I know I am right. And until that day when I can meet my mother, Kaguya will not take her place."

"Interesting," Katan said quietly, "say… do you have a picture of your father?"

"Not really. He doesn't like taking pictures very much. There is a couple pictures in his office and my bedroom, but you can't go in there because it is a mess." Sara said, "oh Sara knows! Gosh I'm such a genius! We have a family gallery and even though they are mostly paintings, the pictures are extremely similar to the real being in person."

"Let's go to the gallery then. I am interest in your ancestry, Sara."

-----------------------------------------------------

**Bon Appetite:**

Rin had to drowned her face into the water before the colored on her face could return back to its original state. Pacing back and forth, the young woman was trying to figure out of what to do next when Kaguya walked into the bathroom.

"Are you alright, Ms. Riari?!"

The ring was the first thing Rin's eyes fixed upon, but as soon as she saw it, she immediately turned away.

"Do you need any help?"

"No," Rin snapped, "I just need air away from people, that's all." _Most of all, you._

"I-I could certainly call a cab for you if you're too tired," Kaguya suggested.

"No," Rin waved the woman off but then caught onto herself. This is the perfect opportunity for her to get out of this place. "Wait! On second thought, could you please call a cab for me?"

"Alright! I will do that right now," Kaguya smiled, happy that she could help the poor young woman, "I'll be right back!"

_Oh I just can't believe I'd accepted Sesshoumaru new fiancée's help! Not only do I have to tolerates her now, I probably have to deal with Sesshoumaru jeering at me all the time. Could this get any worse?_

Rin knew she was being an envious brat, and she knew that she should not be acting that way at her age, but she couldn't care less then. Jealousy can blind one's sight and it was definitely doing its toll on Rin.

As quick as she could, Kaguya called for a ride and was back to the ladies' restroom to aid Rin. Off they rushed out of the restaurant by the side door, and Kaguya waved the Rin farewell as the cab pulled away.

"Is she alright?" Both Sesshoumaru and Caleb asked as soon as Kaguya was in their sight.

Smiling as calm as she could, Kaguya sat down. "She is fine. She just need a little rest. Poor girl, she seemed so shock for some reason I cannot understand. This may not be my place to say this, but speaking from a female point of view, perhaps you should not push her too much, Mr. Klein."

Caleb Klein nodded. "You are right. I have to make a call real quick. Excuse me."

"No problem," said Kaguya.

"Thank you," Sesshoumaru whispered in Kaguya's ear.

Surprise at her fiancée humbleness, all Kaguya could do was to stare at him. Where did all of this come from? _Wow, my leaving must have hit him hard. _(A/N: muuaaahahah she wish! Ooh if she only knew!)

-----------------------------------------

**Beloved:**

"All of the descendants in your family…" Katan said, "…they are have these dominate traits?"

"Yes, the odd silver hair and golden eyes," nodded Sara, "that was why I was so interest in you at first sight. Are you sure we're not related in any way? Maybe distant cousin? Our family line is exceedingly ancient, we have relatives who live everywhere on Earth."

Katan shook his head. "My mother is the only one I know of. My father was never around, but I do have a far-fetched hypothesis. Show me the picture of your father."

"Oh, it's way down this hall way. Come on!" grabbing her guest's wrist, Sara ran down the purely white wall encrusted with all of her ancestors from million of years ago.

Just when they past Inutaisho's father, Katan's cell phone rang.

"This is Katan," said Katan shortly. He was irritated when he saw Caleb Klein's phone ID appeared on his cell phone. "Hello Caleb… Yeah, what is it?…What?… And she is on her way back to the hotel?… You left her all alone? What were you thinking? Caleb, where did all of your responsibilities go?… Fine. Good bye."

"What is going on?" Asked Sara after Katan had hung up.

"My mother had suddenly fell ill and she needed my immediate return."

"Oh poop," sighed Sara, "and we haven't even start on our project yet. Oh I know! We can both do it at your house!"

"I am not sure if that is a good idea," Katan said, "if my mother is tired, she probably would not want any noise. We will just have to work on it another time."

"Ohhh," Sara pouted.

The pouty look on Sara's face puzzled Katan, but he did not know why. Either way, his only purpose coming to this house was to find out about Sara's identity.

_Damn. I was so close. But I can't insist on wanting to know more or the girl will be suspicious. I have to wait for another chance. _

"Well, I'm off then."

"I'll have Kaito drive you home," suggest Sara as she hopped on a phone near by and dialed for the chauffeur.

"All done! Well I guess I will see you tomorrow then."

Katan nodded a couple times before Sara grabbed his wrist again and led him out of the gallery and toward the parking lot.

---------------------------------------------------

**Hotel:**

Arriving back at her suite, Rin could not feel more relieve. _Yes! I got out of that place! _Now all Rin had to do was to hit the sack and try to forget everything which had happened that night.

The raven haired woman changed into her pajama and laid on her bed, trying to fall asleep by counting sheep. She couldn't. Pictures of the pink diamond ring and Sesshoumaru's cold stares kept coming back to her head. Because of those images, even more horrible memories invaded Rin's mind, bringing back more of her past.

"How do I stop this?!" Rin screamed on top of her lung and begin to punch her pillows.

Suddenly there was a click on the door and footstep approaching her room. Rin tensed up as the footsteps were louder and louder. Then, preparing to attack at her invader, Rin hurled a pillow as soon as the door to her room opened.

"Mother," Katan shook his head, "you honestly need to stop throwing pillows at me whenever I come in here."

"Oh it's just you," Rin sighed as she fall back into the bed, "the silver hair gets me every single time." She laughed out loud, realizing Katan would ask about her comment.

"Silver hair?" Asked Katan.

"You would not believe who I bumped into tonight."

"Try me."

"Sesshoumaru Michiyo!"

"Oh," Katan nodded while pretending to not care, "seems like this guy just popped up everywhere in Tokyo, huh?"

"You tell me," Rin rolled her eyes, "come here. You are going to sleep with your mother tonight."

"Are you kidding me? No, mother. You know how disturbing that sounds?"

"Hey! You are still my flesh and blood. I don't see anything wrong with a mother wanted to be close to her son. Besides, it's an excuse for Caleb to stay away for one night. I have enough of his nagging about Sesshoumaru."

"I will make you a deal."

"Hmmm, let's hear it."

"I'll stay in your room, but only if you answer my questions about my father."

"Not this again, Katan." Groaned Rin. "Fine, but I'm too tired right now to talk anyways, so you have to keep me awake."

"A deal it is." Smiled the cunning child.

-------------------------------------------

**Beloved:**

It was not 'til eleven o'clock when Sesshoumaru and Kaguya arrived back to the Beloved mansion. The actual dinner itself lasted only an hour after the departure of Rin Riari, but Sesshoumaru had decided to take Kaguya to an amusement park in the middle of the night with champagne in hands. It was one of the most spontaneous and adventurous thing that her fiancé had ever done for her, and Kaguya felt herself falling more in love and trust her fiancé as the evening wore off.

Now laughing gaily with her slender arm wrapped around Sesshoumaru waist, the couple entered the mansion all in light mood. They both walked drunkenly upstairs to Sesshoumaru's room, and before she knew it, Kaguya was stripped down naked and the rest was like a heavenly dream, which she never want to get out of.

But like all dreams go, they ended as soon as morning came. By the time Kaguya woke up, her beloved fiancé was already out of bed and was downstairs eating breakfast.

"How far did you get on your project yesterday, Sara?" Asked Sesshoumaru as he read his morning news.

"Hmmm nowhere," replied the child, "we didn't even started."

"That is a first," Sesshoumaru frowned, "do you want to share with me how that happened?"

"Well," Sara said while grabbing a muffin, "we were talking about you and my partner, like all of my friends, was so interest in knowing who you are that I couldn't resist but to offer a history of the family line. Unfortunately, his mother felt ill and he need to go home to assist her immediately. Therefore, that is why my--I mean, our project never got finished."

"His mother felt ill?" Sesshoumaru asked quizzically, "Sara, how many times do I have to tell you that if you decided to lie to me, come up with a good lie?"

"But Sara is not lying, daddy," insisted Sara, "Katan's mother was really ill."

"Katan?" Sesshoumaru repeated, "As in Klein Katan?"  
"No, Riari Katan," Sara corrected her father, "he got his last name from his mom. I guess he never knew who his dad was. Boy am I lucky to know who my father is, because you are the best dad ever!"

"Just because you are trying to bribe me does not mean you get out of trouble for not doing your homework, young lady," Sesshoumaru said, though he was rather humored by Sara's wit and quite perplex by this Katan character. "Say, when will be the next time you two will get together to continue the project?"  
"I don't know," Sara shrugged, "probably today after school, but I think we will be at his house because his mother is still sick and she probably doesn't want him to leave her."

Sesshoumaru nodded. The whole room was remained silence except for the clicking of silverwares until the grandfather clock began striking its chime. As soon as the clock struck its seven, both father and daughter rose from their seat, say goodbye, and headed toward to their own limousine.

--------------------------------------------

**Hotel:**

Rin woke up the next morning with a migraine. Her head felt like it was going to burst and her lung was constricted and dry. She turned her head to where Caleb should have been and found no one.

_Oh… that's right. Katan slept here last night. _

"Katan!" Rin called, "Caleb!"

No one replied.

Rin called again, "Caleb! Katan?!"

Dizzily, she reached for her clock. _9 AM?_

"No wonder why," Rin said to herself, "Oh such headache! Where is Caleb and Katan when I need them!?" The singled mother collapsed back to her bed and sighed heavily. Thinking back to yesterday night and her anger began to rise again.

"Damn that Sesshoumaru. Damn him! Why did he has to propose to Kaguya to messed with my head? No wait! You don't know that is the reason why he proposed to that woman… stop being so big headed, Rin. But ohhhhhhh I hate you, Sesshoumaru! I hate you!"

_I need to know why he proposed to her. _Rin set up suddenly. _I need to know why._

Quickly, Rin's headache went away and she was up and aware of her surrounding. _First I have to find out where he works. Ha! You just wait, Sesshoumaru. _

-------------------------------------------------

**Playpen Inc.:**

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Called a seductive voice of a female as the president of Playpen entered the top floor of the company's building, his office.

Without much to imply, he already knew the identity of the speaker.

A soft hand touched his shoulder and turned him around. A subtle peck on the cheek; young and supple lips.

_Ariel,_ Sesshoumaru thought. "Let me guess. Since your school expelled you for misbehavior and your parents have send you to rehab, you are now back in town with a vengeance to prove them all wrong."

"You can say that," nodded the young woman with a smirk, "or maybe I'm back for you." She said flirtingly as she played with his jacket's button.

"I'm working," reminded Sesshoumaru.

"So am I," said Ariel, "and please do not tell me that you don't know that for I am positive that nothing went pass this company without your approval even if it's a little job like a main lobby secretary."

"Then I won't." Said Sesshoumaru as he headed for the door to his office.

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

"The answer is no."

"But why? It's not like Kaguya and you are in any way a couple anyways. Don't you remember all the fun we had? How exciting it was for you and I to be secretive about our affair behind my school and parents?"

"I will only warn you once. I have never had interest in you romantically, Ariel," said Sesshoumaru apathetically, "You need some money to pay for college and your parents could not afford it so I gave you some money. In return, you had to spent sometime with me when I was bored. It was strictly a straight-forward situation. That was all. What happened afterward was all your doing, not this Sesshoumaru. I have no responsibility for your leaving and I will not have responsibilities for your possible future misbehavior in this company either."

"You are lying!" The young woman cried, "If you do not have any interest in me anymore, you would not have let me work here."

"I believe that you have certain aspects that will better the company. I am willing to give you a chance by working for me, so do not disappoint me. That will be all." With that, Sesshoumaru opened his door and closed it behind him calmly, leaving a distraught and heart-broken new worker in the middle of the hallway.

It seemed like everyday he has to deal with at least one woman like this. Why did he bring himself with all of these petty problems? He does not know. Perhaps because it give him something new and challenging to deal with every single day. However, it was getting boring.

Rrrrriiiinnnnnnggggg……rrrriiinnnggg…

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Mr. Michiyo," Ariel's voice spoke over the line.

Sesshoumaru was almost surprise to hear how professional his new secretary sounded. He knew he was right when he picked her as a new secretary. Even though she did not finish college with a B.S. degree like all of the other candidates, Ariel has the special ability to control her facade at any given time even after a dramatic situation like what just happened to her. That, to him, is important to any of his employee.

"Someone is here to see you, sir… though I don't think she has an appointment."

Sesshoumaru sighed. _And here is number 2 for today. _"Tell her my schedule is busy and she would have to make an appointment if she wanted to see me… and the appointments are only opened to business-related issues only. I am not planning to run a whore-house here."

"Yes, sir."

Sesshoumaru hung up the phone. Seemed like he had to deal with his personal life daily more than he had to deal with his public image and business.

Rrrrrriiinnnnngg……rrrrriiinnnngggg…

"Yes, Ariel?"

"Ummm Mr. Michiyo, I'm sorry to disturb you again, but the woman won't leave the building if you would not meet with her."

"Call security then. Isn't that an obvious choice?"

"I know, sir, but the woman say you would regret telling me that."

"What?….hello?…. hel--"

"--the least you could do is to let me talk to you over the phone or something, Sesshoumaru," a familiar voice said over the line.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Just let me up there or come down here, would you?"

"…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama," the voice suddenly melt into a sweet tone.

"… It's been awhile since I heard you called me that," Sesshoumaru smiled faintly, "Give the phone to Ariel."

A moment of silence went by.

"Mr. Michiyo?" Ariel's voice was back on the line.

"Let her go."

"--but Mr. Michiyo, you have an appointment at 10:30. That is only five minutes away."

"Cancel it."

"…ohhhh-k. You are the boss."

-click-

A couple minutes went by before there was a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Michiyo," called a woman voice.

"Come in."

Sesshoumaru's personal secretary stepped inside, followed by another woman, face concealed by her hoodie. "I'll leave you two be." said the secretary as she smiled and left the room.

A fainted smirk went across Sesshoumaru's face as the unidentified woman took off her hood. "Rin."

"Sesshoumaru-sama," smiled Rin.

"Hmmm you must want something," said Sesshoumaru thoughtfully, "money to repay for your car's dent perhaps?"

"Noooo," Rin made a face, "Just hear me out. I realized this morning when I woke up that…" Rin started with a sigh, "we need to mend our broken relationship. By saying that, I do not mean that we should get back together. By mending it, I only wanted to say that we should be friends."

"Friends?" Sesshoumaru raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes." Rin nodded.

"Friends?" Repeated Sesshoumaru.

"Oh my god, Sesshoumaru! Yes, Friends! Do you need me to get out a dictionary for you?"

"I don't know, perhaps you should."

"Argh! Stop joking around."

"I don't joke, Rin."

"You are a jerk."

"And you are a prostitute."

"_Call-girl_, thank you very much. And that was a formal job. How did you find out about that anyways?"

"I know many things, Rin."

"Then I hope you know that I'm serious when I say I wanted to be on good term with you."

"Why?"

"Why?" Repeated Rin, "Isn't it obvious?"

"No, it is not," Sesshoumaru said suspiciously, "It is not common for you to want to befriend anyone who has hurt you, especially if it was just a short period of time ago, say yesterday?"

"I was not hurt," Rin corrected, "I was simply stunned."

"If you had know that I was with Kaguya for a long time, why would you be stunned? You are smarter than that."

"Yes, I am. However, wasn't it you the one that tried to seduce me the first night I came to Tokyo? I don't know, maybe that was a sign that you still have some mixed feelings for me," Rin quizzically pointed out.

"I don't feel."

"Oh, of course, I forgot you are a demon; and demons don't have feelings." Rin rolled her eyes, "That was why your father was such a generous and well respected person, right?"  
"You were my fiancé though, weren't you?" Sesshoumaru ignored the remark about his father.

"Yeah, but _we_ were forced. Kaguya is by _choice_."

"How do you know it is not by obligation?"

"Is it?" Asked Rin curiously suddenly.

"No."

"Oh."

"You seem quite disappointed."

"I am not."

"Of course, you are not." said Sesshoumaru sarcastically as he walked up to Rin. "Now let's see what you are _really _up to."

Sesshoumaru's hand was suddenly on Rin's jacket. Quickly, he zipped down her attire and expose what she was wearing underneath. "Hmmm, the last time I checked. Friend doesn't wear such a seductive outfit to meet with another friend. And furthermore, I don't think most women wear such decorated bra on a regular basis unless they expect something was going to happen."

"How dare you?!" Embarrassed, Rin's face flushed as she tore away from Sesshoumaru and covered herself with her unzipped jacket. "This was for last night, I didn't have time to change," lied Rin.

"And I suppose by last night, you meant the night when you felt ill? Interesting, I didn't know you have all that strength in you."

"Stop it," said Rin.

"Your prostitution job must have made you quite experienced."

"Sesshoumaru." She was began to get angry. If he only know _why _she did that degrading job.

"Maybe I should test it out." Teased Sesshoumaru.

"Stop it!" shouted Rin as her legs gave out and she fell. "Just stop the insults. I get it. I get it." Tears began to filled her eyes.

"…"

"Are you happy now?!" Rin asked angrily as she looked up at Sesshoumaru, "Okay, so I was jealous that Kaguya and you are now engaged. But that was not why I am mad. What I hate the most was the way you do it. I mean a pink diamond?! You know it was my favorite. Maybe you didn't remember that it was my favorite but if that was the case then I hate you even more."

He had break her once again. This was what he need in his life. Rin.

_No, _thought Sesshoumaru. _This Sesshoumaru doesn't need anyone. But…_

"Shhhh." Sesshoumaru reached out for Rin. His tender lips touched her smoldering eyes.

This made her cry even more. "I hate you."

_It doesn't matter. It doesn't matter if you hate me. Because in the end, no matter what, you will always hate me no matter what I do._

He kissed her eyelids, and then her cheek, and then her swollen full lips.

Shakily, Rin hands reached out to her once love. She could almost touched him.

But then he drew away.

"We can't," Sesshoumaru said quietly as he moved away from Rin. "I won't make the same mistake as I did nine years ago."

"You still have feelings for me… don't you?" Asked Rin.

"No," Sesshoumaru shook his head, "No." He said again, as if to assured himself that he doesn't love her anymore. "It's too late now."

"Look at me, Sesshoumaru," said Rin, "look at me in the eyes and tell me that you don't have anymore feelings for me."

"No," Sesshoumaru shook his head again.

"Look at me!" Rin grabbed Sesshoumaru by the shoulder, "look at me… please?" she whispered.

Their eyes met and for the longest time both did not say a thing.

She tried to read Sesshoumaru, but she couldn't. His emotions were too sealed by his facade. She knew what she had to do to break it, but she feared of his rejection.

_It's now or never. _

That was her last thought before she found her lips upon his, kissing him passionately. Yes, this was the way a real kiss should be. Passionate. Mind-blowing. Ecstatic. Beyond comparison so another other. Beyond any high you can get off of any type of drugs.

His warming hands embraced her small frame. She felt loved. Belong.

Their clothes slid of her skin like silk. And like silk they came together in harmony, without tangling, without any staccato notes. Her hands wrapped around his bare back, her legs wrapped around his hips like a blanket wrapped around a baby, clinging tighter and tighter as he moved inside of her.

It was like a ballad. Slow and beautiful. With no mistake and fault. It was perfect.

He was perfect.

_Please make time stop. I don't want this moment to end._

--------------------------------------------------------

"What have you done?" Sesshoumaru said as he stared at the ceiling with Rin's naked body draped on top of him, "How did this happen?"

"I don't know," Rin said. She sniffed quietly while telling herself what a degrading thing she just did. I'm doing exactly what Kagura did nine years ago. I wonder if he will think of me as that now… Am I just a toy to be used over and over again?

Riiinnnnnggg……Rrrrrriiiiinnnngggg……Rrrrriiiiinnnnggggg……rrrrriiiinnnngggg

"Sesshoumaru-sama…"

Sesshoumaru's hand reached for the receiver. "Yes, Ariel."

"Your 11:30 is here Mr. Michiyo."

"Tell him to come up."

"Yes, sir."

-click-

"You should go," Sesshoumaru said to Rin as he looked up at her. Already, she was dressed as when she first arrived. Her eyes were kept to the floor as she stood up and grabbed her handbag.

_No point of saying bye. I have already degraded myself enough. _Thought Rin shamefully.

She reached for the door handle and turned it.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru called.

She stopped, but did not turn around.

"I---"

"…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "If you could bring yourself to do it, tell Caleb Klein that I would need his feedback on the contract in the next three days."

"I will tell him," Rin said with a quiet sniff before leaving.

She was waiting for the elevator door to close when she heard footstep running toward her. With her natural impulse, Rin's finger automatically went to the close button the elevator and she began to press on it frantically not knowing why she was doing it.

The door was almost closed all the way before a hand slipped in the middle of the small opening and hold it back.

_Shit!_ Rin closed her eyes tightly.

When she opened them, Sesshoumaru was in front of her. He reached out for her face and dive in to kiss her.

Rin's eyes open widely as an employee went by the elevator, probably planning to use the elevator before seeing Rin and Sesshoumaru. Wide-eyed, the employee kept walking pretending that she has seen nothing.

Rin knees gave out again and her arms reached out to Sesshoumaru to hold her up. The elevator door closed and they began to descend.

Sesshoumaru pulled away slowly.

Rin was silent. She was shocked at Sesshoumaru erratic action. Why did he chose to run after her? Why did he kissed her as if he didn't ever want to let her go?

"I tried to forget you," Sesshoumaru began. "I tried so hard to the point of trying to destroy myself… but I couldn't."

Rin bite her lips, keeping them from trembling.

"I know that I have hurt you in the past, that is something I cannot change… And I know that I will hurt you in the future too, so that is why I am letting you go."

"What?" Rin asked in confusion. Before she could say anything else, Sesshoumaru grabbed her for Rin again and embraced her in his arms.

"It will never work. You are of the human race and I cannot be with one. Secondly, you will only bring temporary happiness for me. I know that if I were to let you in, I will end up with nothing in the end of the road for you will leave this earth way before this Sesshoumaru. Take this as sincere goodbye, and know that I do care for you more than you will ever know or I will ever admit to anyone else."

With that, Sesshoumaru kissed Rin again before the elevator touched the first floor.

The door opened, and he pushed her out of the elevator.

The last that she saw of her true love was his pair of golden eyes with a hint of regret and then…they went blank as if nothing had ever happened.

"Wait!" Rin called and ran to the elevator door, trying to make it before it can close; but she was too late. "Wait."

* * *

_**Comments and Reply:**_

C: Im a little lost on this...in "Scandalicious I" I thought Rin and Kagura went to school together (so they know each other) also Rin and Kagura were friends however, in the "Scandalicious II" it seems like Rin and Kagura don't know each other??

R: I believe you are confusing Kagura with Kaguya. They are two different people. I suppose naming Sesshoumaru's new fiancé "Kaguya" might confused people because of the similarity of Kaguya and Kagura.

C: will Sesshoumaru ever meet Katan?

R: I don't know. I guess you will find out by the time you finish reading this story.

C: Isn't it much too cruel to have her become engaged with him!? Furthermore... since when is Sesshoumaru (even your interpretation of him - takes ffs serious) so weak as to deceive himself?

R: Yes, I do agree that it is cruel, but please do not tell me that you don't like it, because I know most readers enjoy drama. I mean, I do. It just makes a story even better because you just want to kill that character out of frustration. And as for Sesshoumaru deceiving himself, don't you think he also does it in the actual series too. He was defeated by Inuyasha numerously throughout the show and still he thinks he is the strongest demon and the best thing in the world. Don't you consider that to be deceitful?

C: And by the way, Sesshoumaru and Sara's relationship as father and daughter is pretty weird, some times i think they'll get a incest relation and get disgusted just by the thought.

R: Hahahahaha! Oh man you made my day. You are actually the first one to point it out, but yes I can see where you are coming from. However, I assure you I will never ever make their relationship into an incest situation. That would be disturbing for me to write as well.

C: But I have a question... Isn't Caleb going to like...want sex from Rin or something? Or some sort of holly-ness? He is a man...and they do want a lot of that kind of stuff...so I was just wondering...wouldn't he like WANT to like hold Rin or like kiss or and such

R: The answer to all of those questions is "YES."

C: i have a Q who betrayed who? fill me in plz

R: All I can say is "Read the chapter again?"

C: Is Kaguya stupid?!! Does she realized that the women that Sess called out during their heated moment is the same women that they will be having dinner with??!!

R: Well…. Rin is a common name in Japan.

C: if Rin is Sara's mom, then how is Sara living with Sesshoumaru?

R: -sigh- This is why I suggest to new readers to read Scandalicious I first before reading this fanfic.

C: Is Caleb and Kaguya going to get together?

R: Woah! Where did you get _that _idea from?!

C: CLICHE! Yea, cliches. We hate them, we love them. This story is full of cliche crap. The whole call-girl thing so she can support her family? Please, that's just ridiculous. And the pregnant-Rin parts (more from Scandalicious I than this) is idiotic beyond reason. Pregnancy at a young age is a serious subject and for fangirls to use that as a plotline (especially CLICHES) is degrading and offensive.

R: This is the only remark you made in your comment that has offended me, and by no mean do I think you intentionally want to do it but I would like to address this certain remark. You called it is "ridiculous" for a girl to work a degrading job like a prostitute to support her family? Tell that to all of those girls out there on the street RIGHT NOW what they are doing is ridiculous because SOME of them actually do it for a living to support their family because they are in poverty! In addition, I do believe that teenager pregnancy is a serious subject, however there are hundreds of movies out there in the media concerning early-aged pregnancy, and I assure you those movies were not made my a "fan girl" as you have degradedly call me. Last but not least, I believe anything in the press is created with exaggeration and that is exactly what I'm doing with this fan fiction. Whether or not I have gone out of line is up to the reader's opinion-such as yourself-, but I asked that you would do it a less offensive way because even if you had prior stated that you do not mean to offend me, I did get offended by what you have wrote. If you believe that you are a better writer than me, enough to tell me what I need to work on, then I also believe that you are good enough of a writer to see where you have crossed the line to offend me and my story.

**Chapter 6 **

**Will be Updated Sometime In December**

_Most Likely Near Christmas or New Year _


	6. Another Secret, Another Lie

**Author's Note:**_ Hello all! I'm back after more than a year of abandoning this story. I know... probably the worse author in the world. Maybe I should not give away when I'll publish the next chapter since I never seem to keep up with it. Without further stalling, here's your chapter 6!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Another Secret, Another Lie**

--Just hours ago, in this small house, a tragic--

--I'm Noriko Takemoto here with FOX tonight with the top story--

--Welcome back to our show tonight with me, your host--

_This is all so tedious. The same old crap over and over again..._

Katan eyes drooped down as he flicked through channels and channels on the wide screen television. He thought that by staying in Japan for a month or so, his life would somewhat be more interesting than usual, but he was disappointed. Sure, the food and new culture were interesting to experience on hand, but they did not last for long. In these last few weeks, Katan has traveled all over Honshu and visited a few place in Kyushu while his mother and Caleb had been spending their days away with Caleb's business. In the end, he came up with one conclusion:

_Wherever you go in spite of the difference in ethnicities or perceptions, humans, when it comes down to morality are all the same. We work for ourself and we work to please ourself. _

For example, when you watched an unfortunate incident which occurred in someone's life on TV. The media took some interest in putting you on television and the next thing you know, you are all over the news. You believed then that someone out there actually cared about you enough to be interested in your lost child or your broken legs. Get real. The news channels are not really there for you like you think; they are just in it for the money and, of course, to some aspects, some people are there for their 15-minutes of fame.

_Humans are all the same no matter where you go. There are the uglies, the semi-uglies, and the tolerable-uglies._

"Should you be watching that?"

Katan's eyes twitched in irritation as he heard Caleb's footsteps approached.

The present channel was playing a gory movie, which Katan was unaware of. He had been too occupied with his own thoughts. Katan raised an eyebrow when he saw the dark circles underneath Caleb's eyes.

"Mother's sickness couldn't keep you up that late, did it?"

Caleb sighed as he took a seat next to Katan. "That, plus some business-related issues."

"To what business issues got you bag-eyed?" Katan asked. He was not really interested in Caleb's life or his business, but he rather talked to him about that versus his mother's sickness.

Rin had been sick for a while and no one knew of the cause. She just came home one afternoon looking wretched and fainted as soon as she walked into the living room. The doctor believed it was an emotional shock and appointed that she needed rest, but it had been more than a week and still Katan's mother lay inside her bed chamber, refusing to eat or do anything productive. Her old friends came by the hotel to visit and that did not even put a smile on Rin's face.

"Sephora's deal with Playpen Inc.," Caleb replied as he start flipping through the channel with the remote, "I cannot get a word in with their president. He would not budge upon the revenue's division. He had already provided Sephora with the contract stating their shares in respect to ours and it is just too much."

_Playpen Inc.? _Katan thought. _Have I heard of this company before?_

"It would have not been such a demand but because of our country's recession right now and other investors selling away their stocks, we can't afford to give so much to PlayPen," Caleb rubbed his eyelids, "Playpen Inc. is such a young company that we don't have enough data on them to predict how much they will generate in the next ten years."

"The contract is a 10-year term?" asked Katan.

Caleb nodded.

"Would you mind if I were to give you my 10 cent on this?" Katan asked.

"Go ahead."

"PlayPen is a publishing company right?"

"Right."

"So another word, it is an advertisement marketing tool," Katan contemplated, "though the United States is in a recession, Japan is not. While the Dow stocks were decreasing, Japan's stocks were safe. I'm not saying that this is a inversely relationship, but what I am trying to say is that Japan's economy is not extremely effected by the US's as Europe is.

"It is true that Playpen is a young company, but with the massive net income that it has pulled in these last five years, it is a solid sign that the company will keep expanding for a long time to come; unless of course, Japan's stock market crash like the US's, which I doubt will happen anytime soon.

"In addition, you have to consider the term of your contract, with the trend of the US stock market, the economy will get back on its feet again in several years and if you were to sign the contract with PlayPen Inc. now, you will have the last few years to pull in more revenue for Sephora."

Caleb stared in shock as he listened to the reasoning of Katan. "Are you sure you are seven, Katan?"

"Only if you think I am."

"Who told you that?"

"What do you mean?"

"An average 7-year-old can never come up with such an analysis!" Caleb cried.

"How dare you question my intelligence?" Katan was irritated with the man's ignorance. "For your information, I'm no ordinary 7-year-old, Mr. Klein."

"Indeed you are not, my boy!" Caleb exclaimed, "I have an idea! How would you like to come to a business function with me tomorrow night?"

_This was unexpected. _Katan raised an eyebrow. "I am not inte--"

"--He is surely something, isn't he?" Caleb stared at the TV with a fainted smile.

The light-haired lad followed Caleb's eyes. His eyes enlarged when he saw the figure on the TV."Who is _he_?"

"That, my boy, is Sesshoumaru Michiyo," Caleb looked back at Katan and then laughed, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you two were related."

"Indeed. It is an uncanny resemblance," remarked Katan. He paused before continuing on, "Will he be at the business function?"

"Certainly, he's the host of it!"

"Then I shall come with you tomorrow night," Katan concluded, "Now if you would excuse me. I'm going to visit mother."

"Good night," called Caleb as Katan headed for his mother's chamber.

The room Katan entered look the same as it did that afternoon: dark, dreary, and filled with depression.

"Mother?" Katan called as he walked toward his mother's bed.

"..."

"I'm the one that is suppose to be the silent one, remember?" Katan smiled faintly.

"I'm sorry I'm such a terrible mother, Katan," Rin smiled back at her son, though it was not a joyful smile.

"You have been crying again."

A sniff was the reply. "It can't be helped."

"Will you tell me what caused....this?"

"No," Rin pulled the cover over her head. "Just go away, please."

Katan sighed quietly as he walked to the door. His mother's face was so skinny and pale that it was beginning to worry him. At first, he thought it was one of those depression fits that his mother usually threw. He predicted that she would cried her eyes out as usual and then got on with her usual life, but this time he was wrong.

As soon as she heard the door clicked, Rin uncovered herself from the blanket and started to cry again. She had never grief over someone this much before. Sesshoumaru's longing words and expressions at the end of their goodbye were so devastating. She wanted to be love by him, but he cannot. She wanted to love him, but she cannot. Their love was not meant to be. Every single traces that Sesshoumaru had left on her body is another inflicted scar upon her heart. Whenever, Rin saw anything that reminded her of him, she would cry and cry more. It was the worse whenever she saw Katan because everything about Katan embodied the physical and mental attributes of her lost lover.

"What should I do? What can I do?" Rin whispered as more tears began to flow.

**Beloved: **

"Sesshoumaru sama? Sesshoumaru sama."

Sesshoumaru looked up from his full plate of food to look at Kaguya, his new fiancée.

"What do you think?" asked Kaguya.

"Of what?"

Kaguya sighed, "Of Sara's new dress that I bought her?" she gestured toward Sara, who was sitting happily eating her food.

Sesshoumaru took a look at his daughter and went on staring at his dinner. "It is a pleasant color. Pink suits her well."

"I knew it was your favorite color on her," smiled Kaguya.

At this, Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly and left the table.

"May I be excused?" Sara turned to Kaguya.

"Uh yes, Sara," Kaguya replied hesitantly as she looked after Sesshoumaru's sudden departure.

Eight days. Has it only been eight days?

Sesshoumaru strolled down the hallway swiftly. He had admitted his true feeling to Rin, yet right after ward he had let her go. Why couldn't he just be stronger and pushed her away without involving the sappy confession?

_She will be happier with another. _Sesshoumaru decided.

"Daddy!" called Sara from behind.

Sesshoumaru turned around and was caught off guard by his daughter's embrace.

"I did not expect you to jump that high," Sesshoumaru remarked.

"Can I please take off this ugly dress and tear it to pieces?"

"You do not like it?"

"No," replied Sara, "Sara doesn't like the person whom gave it to Sara."

"You silly child," Sesshoumaru padded on Sara's head, "It's a dress nonetheless. Don't waist money by destroying it. Besides, did I not asked you to be nice to Kaguya?"

"I smiled and pretended that I like it, didn't I?"

"Go do your homework, Sara," Sesshoumaru ordered as he opened his office's door, "I have more work to finish."

"Okay...."

_What would you do if you knew about Sara, Rin? _Pondered Sesshoumaru. He had debate about it over and over again on whether or not he should tell Rin about their daughter. The answer to it every single time was 'no'. No. No.

She had already moved onto her new life with a new child in her arms. She had obtained a new fiancée, who will take care and protect her. She didn't need to be bother by anything else. He wanted for her to be happy and that meant to be untangle from her past life, from him especially. Wasn't that why she left for Japan years ago?

Sesshoumaru was about to try to do some work to get Rin off of his mind before noticing that his daughter was still standing in the hallway.

_What does she want now? _Sesshoumaru mused. "What is it?"

Sara blushed as she crossed her legs between the doorway.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I had a dream last night," Sara cleared her throat, "In fact, I have been dreaming of the same dream for this last few weeks but I didn't want to worry you, so I didn't say anything."

"Oh?" Sesshoumaru was taken back. Sara seemed to be unsure as she lingered at the doorway. "Come here, Sara." He said softly as he paddeded on his leg.

Instantly Sara flew to his side and embraced her father. "Oh it was horrible daddy! I dreamed that I was cut in half—and—and then my other half was made up of—of a different person!"

"Shh, shhh. It's okay, Sara. You are still in one piece though, right? Look." Sesshoumaru held both of his daughter's pale hands in front of her so she could see.

"I know," sniffed Sara, "but then... I saw—I saw _her._"

"Who's her?"

"...my mother."

Sesshoumaru dropped Sara's hands as soon as he heard the last word. Silence passed by as Sesshoumaru sat still like a statue.

"Daddy?"

"What did she look like, Sara?" Sesshoumaru asked softly.

"Well? She has beautiful long dark hair and golden eyes like mine," answered Sara dreamingly. "She was very beautiful, daddy."

_Good. She doesn't have a clue. _Sesshoumaru sighed. "Sara. I'm sorry that you have never gotten to know your biological mother. The truth is that she is still—the truth....the truth is that she still watch over you. No matter who I am with or who I will marry in the future, your mother will always be the love of my life. That is why I am going to take care of you the best I can, because I knew that is what she would want me to do."

"You shouldn't marry someone if you don't love that person, daddy. I don't want you to marry Kaguya."

"You don't want me to be with her because I don't love her or because you are fearing that I won't love you anymore?"

"Both," admitted Sara. "I don't want you to forget my mother."

"I won't.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"Pinky promise?"

"Yes. Trust me. Now go to bed."

"Thanks daddy, Sara feels a lot better now!" Sara smiled brightly as she jumped off from her father's lap.

_I almost told Sara about her real mother. What was I thinking? Where is logic in this situation? _Sesshoumaru rubbed his eyes as he looked down at the papers on the desk.

"Daddy?"

Sesshoumaru looked up to see Sara still standing in the doorway.

"Never mind, good night!" Sara waved as she ran out of the room.

There was no way that she would tell her father that the other half of her body in her dream was Katan. What a strange dream. Maybe it was her unnatural attachment to Katan that made her thought that he should be her other half. In many ways, she wish that he could be her other half.

That night Sara went to bed with the same dream again.

"I can't believe we got away with it!" Caleb cried as he stared wildly back in a yellow cab, "your mother and her unpredictable nerves!"  
Katan stared blankly out on the street as their taxi drove toward PlayPen Inc.

When Caleb informed Rin that Katan will accompany him to his business function that night, Rin eyes shot wide open and she rose off the bed like a possessed demon.

"Who will be there?" She asked suddenly, wide awake.

This made Caleb took a couple steps backward. "Honey, are you okay?"

"Who will be there?!" Rin repeated.

"All of my associates of course. Do you have any objections to that?"

"Yes!" Rin answered instantly, "I mean... How will I take care of myself with both of you gone?!"

"You seem fine to me," Katan remarked, standing by the door.

"You stay out of this," Rin shot back, "I don't want my son to be at this business meeting of yours, Caleb."

"Why not? The kid has a brain of a Warren Buffett! Plus, didn't you say it was okay for me to show him to the business world when we were back in the US?"

"I--" Rin started, "Yes. I did, but not when I'm sick and unable to function."

"Mother. You are being irrational. Caleb can call a maid or a nurse to come and help you. Personally, I don't think you need either for you are standing on your own two feet right now. It seems as if your shock has led you to escape from your emotional break down." Teased Katan.

"Don't play smart-ass with me, Katan," snapped Rin. "I was sick and still am."

"Look, Rin, I can call a nurse to take care of you right now and we won't leave until she comes. How does that sound?"

"But--" Rin looked helpless.

"Mom," Katan said as he looked into his mother's eyes, "just let me go."

"We're finally here!" Caleb exclaimed as the cab halted to a stop.

In gold, the name "PlayPen" was displayed by the cement sign right next to the valet stop. Katan and Caleb got out of their ride and entered the extravagant empire of PlayPen along with the rest of the crowd.

Inside the Playpen Young Ballroom, where the business function was held, the party was like all of the other parties which Sesshoumaru Michiyo had thrown: grandiose, elegant, and classy.

Katan took all of it in and smiled to himself. He had already like this Sesshoumaru Michiyo individual. From how much Sara had bragged about him and from what he had collected from other people, Sesshoumaru Michiyo will have all the resources to help him find his real father. There is no doubt that, that is why his mother won't let him meet up with this man.

"I want to meet Sesshoumaru Michiyo," said Katan to Caleb.

"Everyone want to meet him; it's no surprise."

It was at that moment that Katan saw him, all in his grace and glory, before a green bald man called him on the stage.

_Sesshoumaru Michiyo. _Katan gazed in awe at the man as he stepped on the stage with unbelievable grace and power. He was in a trance the whole entire time while Sesshoumaru was speaking.

_Could 'he' be 'him'? _Katan thought. _No. My father cannot be Sesshoumaru Michiyo. Mother said father left us. Sesshoumaru Michiyo cannot be him. Either way, he will be the one that will help me find my real father._

Determined, Katan grabbed Caleb by the arm immediate followed Sesshoumaru's speech. "I want you to introduce me to him, now."

"Whoa, hold up a minute, young man," laughed Caleb, "let him come to us."

"How do you know he will come to you?"

"Because I have what he wants," Caleb laughed as he padded his chest.

_The contract. Of course. _

Patiently, Katan played along with Caleb's plan. They made a round of room talking to Caleb's interested investors and buyers. Katan charmed and impressive knowledge amazed all of them and by the end of the night, everyone was wondering about the young boy whom Caleb brought with him.

"You should really think about becoming an investor, Katan," Caleb suggested with pride.

"Business does not interest me," was the reply, "now when will we meet this Michiyo character?"

"Don't fret. He will be here. In fact, he is coming as we speak. Mr. Michiyo!" Caleb called out.

Sesshoumaru approached Caleb with a courteous nod. "Mr. Klein."

"Congratulation!"

"On what, may I ask?"

"As the CEO of Sephora, I congratulate you on our contract together," smiled Caleb, "I have signed the contract and it is now on its way back to the board in the US."

"I'm pleasantly surprise that you have come to your senses so fast, Mr. Klein," Sesshoumaru said.

"I didn't do it on my own," Caleb laughed, "you have to thank this fellow here."

As soon as Sesshoumaru saw the "fellow" which Caleb was talking about, his body turned rigid and there he stood, frozen.

Standing in the place of Caleb's wingman was a mirror image of Sesshoumaru, himself, only trapped in a 10-year-old body staring back at him!

He was not fully recovered when the little boy spoke.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person. I'm Riari Katan. I believe you knew my mother, Riari Rin?"

_Katan?... Those eyes? _Sesshoumaru stared at the boy for what seemed like eternity. _How did this happen? I thought he was dead. According to Inuyasha—Inuyasha... Of course, that two-faced mongrel. He lied to me._

"Katan," Sesshoumaru repeated, "the pleasure is all mine, I assure you." This time, he actually meant it.

"I came here with no intention to sight see," stated Katan, "I want you to help me find my biological father. I am willing to negotiate the payment if you would accept."

_Straight to the point. _Thought Sesshoumaru in admiration.

"Katan--" started Caleb but Sesshoumaru waved him off.

"And here I thought Caleb was your father," mused Sesshoumaru, "why do you need to find your biological father and why me, in particular?"

"I want to find my father simply to satisfy my curiosity. Wouldn't you want to know who gave birth to you if you don't know who they are? I'm incline to you because of our similar traits. Perhaps you are related to my father. Your daughter, Sara, told me that your family goes way back and are spread throughout the world. With your connections and networks, you are the most fitted candidate."

"Such an elaborate speech for a young child. How old are you, if you don't mind me asking," said Sesshoumaru.

"I am seven," replied Katan.

"The same age as Sara," Sesshoumaru said quietly enough so no one could hear him.

Katan heard him. "Yes, I'm in your daughter's class. Which reminds me. I have never got the chance to thank you for the scholarship that your company had granted me. I'm deeply grateful." Katan bowed.

_So he was the one that received the scholarship. It all seems to make sense now. The physical resemblance, the strength, keen hearing ability, even his mirrored personality traits! If this Katan is the same Katan which I knew of, then that means that Rin--_

"How is your mother? I haven't seen her for awhile," Sesshoumaru smiled at the boy.

"Thank you for asking. She will be doing fine after she gets over her sickness of late."

"What?"

"Rin fell ill a week ago," Caleb joined the conversation again. "We have never seen her this bad before. Perhaps we will have to move back home soon to get her treated."

_A week ago? Sick? _ Alarmed. Sesshoumaru did the unthinkable. "Excuse me," he bowed pleasantly, "I will get back to you, Katan, upon your request. Mr. Klein, I am happy that we will be able to work with each other in the future once again."

"You were very pleasant to work with," Caleb bowed.

"Like wise."

On the exterior, Sesshoumaru calmly walked away from the crowd but his inside was burning with the new set of information he had just acquire.

His son, Katan, _his _son is still alive! And Rin...Rin is sick.

_It's no use to run away anymore. _He decided as he started dialing on the phone._ I have to see her._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** _ As you have requested! Sesshoumaru found out about Katan! I wrote this whole entire chapter in three hours after reading my sequel again and found inspiration to continue. Thank you to ALL of my supporters out there who kept urging me to write and have faith in me. I'm gonna work on chapter 7 as soon as I post this up so cross your fingers that I'll finish it! _

_P.S. Be happy. Be VERY happy. I have outline the ending of this story. Now I just need to write all the middle details and plots. Wish me luck! Until next time! I love you all very much!_

_Seriously.... I mean it.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

_**Comments and Reply:**_

C:Caleb already knew that Rin and Sess had a relationship before, wouldn't Caleb figure out they are father and son?

R: Apparently, not yet. This is the way I think of it. The Asian culture is very into look. It's not exactly uncommon for people to have odd colored hair and eyes, especially in an anime. ^_^

C: Names of characters

R: I went back to read Scan1 and Scan 2 and I realized that even though I have gone back and edited the previous chapters, I missed some boo boo and sometimes a character's name was still their old one. Like Sara, for example, I named her Kanna at first after Sesshoumaru's cousin, but I decided that I wanted to name her Sara instead after Kanna's mother....whom old name was Miyo, which I changed. I'll go back and edit them once again if I ever get bored enough. If not, if you're reading this, then at least you are aware.

C: To Teela.

R: Be patient. All of your questions will be answered by the end of the story.

**Not saying I'll be on time, but next chapter is schedule to be publish in February.**


	7. Running Back to You

_**Author's Note: **Yes, I'm late again—by three months this time. That's pretty good compare to last time, though, don't you think? On a different note, now that I'm out of school, I can spend my school-free nights finishing this story for you guys. *popping confetti*  
_

_Without further adeu, here's your 7th chapter. ^_^_

_

* * *

_

**Running Back to You**

"_I know that I will hurt you in the future too, so that is why I am letting you go... _

"_It will never work.... _

"_Take this as sincere goodbye..."_

"_Wait...wait..." _

"Wait..." Rin whispered. Her pale hand reached out in the air for something that was invisible.

Over and over, Sesshoumaru's words have been played back and forth in her mind. She imagined his lips mouthing those agonizing words and his lingering eyes staring back at her as the elevator doors closed.

She didn't even know how she managed to get back to the hotel. Everything was a blur. She had somehow manage to climb into her car and drove like a mad woman down the street of Tokyo, blinded by the tears in her eyes. Then, she had manage to open the door of her hotel room to find Katan looking at her wretched self coming in.

"Mother--"

Seeing his familiar golden eyes were the last thing Rin remembered before waking up like a lifeless doll on her bed. From that day onward, she refused to see, eat, or talk to anyone. Occasionally, she could manage to talk to Caleb, assuring him that she will come out fine but it was an unconvincing effort. He knew there was something wrong with her, but he was too afraid to ask.

What hurt Rin the most was looking at her son. Whenever she sees Katan, she would burst in tears and told him to leave. She then felt terrible immediately afterward for draping her troubled situation over her beloved child. Every time their eyes met, Rin would winced in pain. It felt as if the broken pieces of her heart was getting trampled and grind on over and over again into more pieces.

_I can't deal with it. It's too much. The facial structures, the sharp eyes, the voice... Help me. Please, help me. Someone... _

It was not enough that he had break her heart seven years ago, but now Sesshoumaru had done it once again. However, this time, all of Rin's spirits had left her. She had no more energy to run or rebuild again. Last time Sesshoumaru left her with anguish but a will to live. This time, however, he had left her with nothing to lean back on, not even anger.

He could have just told her he didn't care about her. He could have spit in her face, for all she cared, instead of holding her like the way he did and then left her lifeless on the floor. That way, she can at least hate him.

"The best way to regain your health is through food, maim," ushered Rin's nurse as she walked into the room with a tray.

"Thank you, but I am in no mood for food."

"Ms. Riari, you should at least try the fruit bowl," suggested the young girl.

"I—I just can't, Lin."

"But--"

"--I will finish my food later tonight." She managed to smile at the nurse. "Just put it away for now."

"O—Okay," the nurse nodded, "Should I leave it here for you here or in the kitchen?"

"The kitchen."

Rin then heard a soft knock followed by a click indicating that the door got open, most likely by the nurse.

_Katan and Caleb must be back already. _Rin thought lifelessly.

They had gone out earlier to a business function, and Rin was sure that that person would be there. She can no longer bare to even say his name.

She had try with all her might to stop her son; she even stood up, to her own surprise, to protest. However, the boy and Caleb were both determined that Katan should go. She gave up and got back into her shell again, building up thicker walls around.

Rin knew that Katan will meet his real father that night. Her heart ached when she thought about Katan being taken away from her. Not only will her spirit disappear but her life will follow as well if Katan left. He was everything that she had lived for. If it wasn't for Katan, Rin might have killed herself years ago. But she lived. She made herself live for her son.

_... But now... now if he was taken away from me too... What should I do then? How can I continue on?_

Like a dream, Rin felt like she was walking on cloud as an unexplainable, unnatural force brought life to her body. Suddenly, she got up from bed and grabbed a robe before heading out to the living room.

She had to convince Katan to stay. She had to tell him everything that happened. It was her only chance that she will be able to keep him. She had nothing left to loose.

"Miss Riari!" The nurse gasped as she saw Rin. "How—how did you--"

Rin's eyes flew open as she approach the living room. "Where is my son?" Rin was confused as well. Katan was nowhere to be seen.

"He hasn't got back yet," the nurse replied and then smiled. "But you do have a visitor." She then open the main door wider to reveal the unknown guest.

Their eyes met and Rin felt like her body was immediately detached from herself; it shattered and flushed down to an unknown deep pool of emptiness.

"Rin," greeted Sesshoumaru. He was looking dashing and composed as usual. In his arms was a bouquet of flowers.

Body rigid, Rin stared at Sesshoumaru in silence.

"A get well gift," Sesshoumaru said, looking down at the bouquet.

Her eyes blinked a couple times before Rin could find her voice. "Excuse me," she said quickly and walked swiftly to her chamber, "Lin, please attend to the guest for now."

"Yes maim," the nursed smiled and turned to Sesshoumaru, "please come in."

Her back was turned to Sesshoumaru so he could not see her unsettling expression. "What is your purpose on coming here?" Rin inquired while putting the flowers in a large vase.

A couple minutes in the bathroom had given Rin some time to mend her broken body back into whole again. She then draped over it a mask which she knew so well of from before, her "call-girl" mask, she used to jokingly called it. This was a good time to put it to use.

He could not be crazy enough to come to her house to make a settlement with her on Katan now, could he? Knowing Sesshoumaru, he could and he would do it. The thought of her son being taken away made Rin fired up. There was no way she will let that happen.

_Never. He doesn't deserve Katan. Not after all these years of abandonment. _

After the heart attack that Sesshoumaru had almost given her, Rin was able to gain her composure back. The nurse knew nothing of their relationship and Rin was determined to keep it that way.

Silence passed by.

"I will ask you to leave if you are just going to sit there, Sess—Mr. Michiyo," Rin straighten herself up as she turned around to face her guest.

She needed to be strong for Katan. If Sesshoumaru wanted to come for a settlement between custody of her child, he shall not get any dibs on it. Katan was hers even before he was born and he will stay hers.

Sitting contemplatively on the sofa, Sesshoumaru, with his hands on his knees, looked up. Their eyes met, but Rin quickly turned away and took a sit on the sofa opposite to him. She turned to look at him again, but this time there was no flickers of sadness, excitement, fear, anything. Her brown eyes were dark and empty, completely empty, like a giant black hole.

The image was disturbing to Sesshoumaru.

"Rin--" started Sesshoumaru, his voice cracked and he cleared his throat when the nurse returned to the room with a tray of refreshment.

"What would you like?" Composed and unattached, Rin asked her guest.

"Absolute, no ice," Sesshoumaru answered shortly.

Taking another analyzing look at this person that is staring back at him, Sesshoumaru did not know how to approach the situation. He was filled with joy and anticipation on his way to the hotel, but now upon seeing this new and unwelcoming woman in front of him, Sesshoumaru was not sure he could even bring up Katan. Did he hurt her that much with their goodbye last time? He must have for she had been sick for over a week, but look at her now. The Rin that sat across from him now could not have been sick. Though there were purple bruises under her eyes and her skin looked paler than usual; she did not seem a bit tired. In fact, she was very alert. She appeared to be absolutely fine, perhaps too fine.

_So much tension in this room. Keep it light. _Sesshoumaru decided. "I had the unexpected honor of meeting with your son this evening."

"Lin, I will take care of Mr. Michiyo's drink. You're excused for the night," Rin suddenly turned to her nurse.

"Maim, but Mr. Klein says--"

"You are my nurse, not Mr. Klein. You may go."

"O—okay," the girl hesitantly nodded. "Good night, then, Ms. Riari. Mr. Michiyo."

"He is quite a charmer. Reminded me of someone I know," Sesshoumaru pondered.

"Don't be mistaken. He's nothing like you."

Silence.

"Why?" Sesshoumaru asked quietly.

"You don't deserve him," Rin replied shortly. "You never have and you never will."

At this, Sesshoumaru looked up. The apathy mask over her face would have surprised anyone, but he did not let it show through his expression. The Rin he knew was nowhere to be seen in the pair of eyes that was staring back at him.

"What happened to you?"

"If you are looking for a settlement, I am not accepting any."

"What?"

"Mr. Michiyo," Rin stood up as she gazed out on the window. "What in the world gives you any credibilities to even show up here in my place right now? You deserted Katan for years. _Years!_ You will not have him. That's all there is to it."

Was this what Rin was worrying about? Him taking Katan away from her? Another silence passed by before Sesshoumaru speaks. "I was not planning on taking him away from you."

"Don't give me that crap."

"Do you not believe me?"

"Why should I?"

Silence.

Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "I've hurt you," he admitted.

Rin scoffed. _That was an understatement._

"Over and over again, I have hurt you." Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. "There is no possible way I could make it all up. However, I am a part in Katan's life just as much as you do."

"How?!" Rin snapped as she turn around to face Sesshoumaru. "What give you any rights to him? You didn't even known of his existence until tonight. You didn't try to look for him--"

"--That's because I thought he was dead!" snapped Sesshoumaru. Until then, he was patient and held back his building frustration over Rin's bickering attitude but he could not contain it any longer.

Rin stopped at her track. "What?"

"I was informed that he had passed away by Inuyasha. I should have gone into further investigation to confirm it, but I was too unorganized at the time to think straight."

"Then what happened when you got everything _organized _again? What happened then, Sess--," Rin had to take a deep breath before she could continue, "you went out to get yourself another fiancée, another _child_ at that! And who knew how long you have cheated on me since I first met you with the woman who gave birth to that little girl. She's in the same grade as Katan for God sake!" Rin took another breath. "Don't give me anymore of your bullshit. You never planned to go and look for him."

Silence.

He knew she was beyond rage. Telling her about Sara at that moment will only pushed her over the edge even more. He didn't know if she can take anymore shocks for the night. So on the sofa, Sesshoumaru sat in silence until Rin could gain her composure back.

"I asked him to do it." Rin said after a while.

Sesshoumaru looked up, expecting Rin to go on.

"I asked Inuyasha to not tell you about Katan."

Sesshoumaru's frustration suddenly turned into anger. _How dare she?! _"You asked Inuyasha to tell me that my son, _my_ son was dead?"

Taking her seat again, Rin nodded with a grin on her face. Seeing Sesshoumaru angry gave her some satisfaction. "I asked him to keep it quiet."

What was Rin thinking? What was she trying to accomplish by hiding Katan.

"Why?" he asked finally.

"You took everything away from me, Mr. Michiyo. My old life, my hopes and dreams, my future, my heart, everything. I could have been so happy. I could have been so happy with you if you would have accepted me... but you wouldn't... because I am human, right?!

"I loved you," Rin confessed. "I blindly loved you, a creature so selfish and cruel, yet I loved you. And what did I get in return for being in love with a creature like you?"

"..."

"I get this," Rin gesture toward the room, "All of those wasted years on you and I ended up getting all of this: delusional happiness and an empty house. And you, look at you. Still young and on top of your game. But you know what? You are not getting my last chance for true joy. Katan is mine, and you will not take him away from me. I will do everythingin my power to keep him._ Everything._"

"You knew nothing," Sesshoumaru stood up.

"Amuse me then."

"You judge me on my exterior too much, Rin."

It is obvious that Rin will not budge. Could he unwrapped her again? Most unlikely.

_Still... _Sesshoumaru thought.

"Would you like to know a secret, Rin."

"No."

Sesshoumaru ignored Rin's reply. "You were right."

"..."

"Up to this point, I have no right to Katan," Sesshoumaru took a few step toward Rin but she backed away.

"Then why did you come here?" Asked Rin. She was now against the window and had no place to move.

"I came here," Sesshoumaru said as he placed two hands on the side of Rin's head, "for you."

_Liar! _Rin shouted inside her head. _I cannot crack now. I will not crack._

"Mr. Michiyo--"

"--Stop calling me that," snapped Sesshoumaru, "since when did you address me by that title?"

Gathering all of her strength, Rin stared at Sesshoumaru. She must have shocked him tremendously for Sesshoumaru was taken back when their eyes met.

"The Rin you came for is gone," replied Rin as she pushed Sesshoumaru away. "Please leave."

"Where is she then?" Sesshoumaru asked incredulously.

"You won't be able to find her anymore," was Rin's reply.

"Unacceptable."

"Well accept it!" Rin snapped. "Now please leave or I'll be force to call security."

"..."

"Good night," Rin said as she headed toward her bedroom.

She did not dare to look back now. She did a convincing job at putting up a show for tonight. Seeing his face will only force her to launch herself toward him, pleading him to stay and never leave her again. It would ruin everything she had work for. She needed to be strong for Katan. Sesshoumaru will not dare to take Katan away from her without informing him or her first. He will not play dirty like that. She had enough faith in him, at least, to believe that.

Looking from the back, Sesshoumaru's hand twitched. He wanted to dashed over to Rin's side and embraced her in his arms, telling her that he will always be there, promising her that he will make it up to her.

_Too late..._ was his answer.

"Good night," Sesshoumaru bowed lightly, "Ms. Riari."

**The Next Morning:**

Both Caleb and Katan were surprised when they saw a happy and healthy looking Rin appeared before them at their breakfast table. They gazed in wonder at her as she went on talking about a new clothing store that just got opened downtown and how she wanted to visit it. It was as if the passed week had all been nothing but an extremely realistic illusion.

"--So when are you going to get off your butt, Katan?" Rin teased and smiled brightly at her son, "Look at the time! School should start pretty soon for you."

Caleb was unsure how to approach this, "Dear, are you sure you are well enough to take Katan to school today?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be, you silly man."

"I—I don't know, you just seem different from yesterday. It's such a drastic change I'm not sure how to deal with it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, it's just--"

"Ready," Katan calmly said as he stood up.

"Wonderful!" clapped Rin.

"Oh how I miss driving a car around!" exclaimed Rin.

"Spill it, mother," Katan said.

"What on earth are you talking about, Katan?" Rin asked her son in surprise.

"It's either 1) You faked being sick or 2) Something miraculous happened last night. Which one is it?"

"Okay, you got me," smiled Rin, "something miraculous did happen last night, but not the kind you would expect. Let's just say your mother went through some mid-life crisis. I have worked through it and now I'm on top of my game! Aren't you happy for me?!"

Katan didn't say anything. He had witness this sudden mood change before, but not this extreme. The last time that his mother went through an emotional break down and got back immediately on her feet "unknowingly" was when she got fired from her only job when he was three. She had to give him up to her parents until she could find another job to support the both of them. Rin had to work very hard for the next couple months in order to get Katan back.

He was sure that she hadn't really work through her so called "mid-life crisis" yet, but she is in the denial stage. It didn't matter; at least she is being productive instead of locking herself up in a room.

Rin pulled her car in the parking lot just as a familiar black limo pulled up right next to her at the same time. Already knowing the passenger, Katan immediately climbed out of his mother's car.

"Mother, I want you to officially meet someone!"

_He seems to excited..._ Rin thought in sadness. _Does he make you that happy, Katan?_

Before Katan could get to the limousine, the door flew wide open.

"Good morning, Katan!" greeted Sara.

"Good morning," Katan bowed. He then looked pass Sara into the limousine and then turn toward Rin, who was coming closer.

Just as Rin reached the long vehicle, Sesshoumaru stepped out towering a head over her.

"Mr. Michiyo," Rin bowed lightly.

"Rin," nodded Sesshoumaru.

"Mom," smiled Katan, "this is the man that's going to help me find my real father."

Rin's jaw dropped slightly. She then turned to Sesshoumaru, who then gave her a faint knowing smile.

_He doesn't know?! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Comments and Reply:**

C: Umm... if you don't mind me asking and you know already, about how many chapters will Scandalicious 2 have?

R: I'm planning on 10, but it is not official yet.

C: Are you studying economics?

R: Yes; in addition to some other fields that have to do with international business.

C: This was the first story I have ever read with Sess/rin parings and I can honestly say that I love it more than any inu/kag stories.

R: Cha-ching! Kudos to you for making my day.

C: Is Rin pregnant again?

R: Say what?

**Next Update? Soon.**


End file.
